Só o Amor é Real
by CC.Lda
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran num Universo um tanto ou quanto alternativo... Um casamento sem amor, um primo Li k ama e é amado, 1Eriol e 1Tomoyo apaixonados... 1bomba... muitas recordações e sentimentos p desvendar... SS; ET Terminada
1. Prólogo

N.A: Eu sei que devia estar a escrever CCS- Aventuras de Faculdade mas de súbito veio-me uma ideia e começei a escrever isto...  
Espero que gostem, não sei ainda se terá magia(das cartas obviamente) ou não, a minha ideia original é que sim, um pouco no final, mesmo que não chegue a por toda a história é no fundo sobre uma magia, a magia do Amor(Essa está por todo o lado!)  
Aqui está o Prólogo. A propósito, a história é contanda dos pontos de vista da Sakura, do Shaoran, do Eriol e da Tomoyo, creio que também teremos um pouco do ponto de vista da Meiling e do Wei mas nada concreto ainda! Depois digam qualquer coisa...  
  
Disc. CCS não me pretence, nem os dois titulos que esta fic pode ter, o primeiro creio tê-lo lido em Inglês em qualeur lado e o segundo é o título duma obra do Dr. Bryan Wisse(Creio que se escrever assim, um livro muito bom, deviam ler!!!)  
  
Todos Juntos Pela Única Coisa Que O Dinheiro Não Pode Comprar  
ou  
Só O Amor É Real  
(Ainda não me decidi!!)  
  
Prólogo   
Tudo começou quando eu era pequena. Lembro-me de estar a brincar no parque com os meus amigos quando BOOM! Uma bomba explodiu cinco quarteirões há nossa frente, todos começaram a correr e lembro-me de começar a chorar. Sentia-me tão sozinha, todos estavam a correr para os pais ou familiares e eu estava completamente sozinha... e então alguém me abraçou, quando olhei para cima vi o meu melhor amigo, Shaoran. Ele devia ser um ano mais velho que eu, nem tanto, olhando directamente para os seus olhos eu vi que ele estava assustado e cheio de medo, mas ele não fugiu, ele ficou ali comigo abraçando-me e dizendo-me que tudo ia ficar bem... Não me lembro do que se passou a seguir, apenas me recordo do abraço apertado que a minha mãe me deu quando me viu e de ela dizer que o meu pai tinha ido ter com a mãe dele que vivia num sítio muito longe e que não ia voltar. Por isso eu tinha que ser forte...  
Estava tão assustada que nem pensei no que ela me tinha dito, apenas concordei. Mas há medida que o tempo foi passando comecei a sentir a falta do meu pai, falta dos seus abraços, dos seus beijos, do seu colo, tinha tantas saudades dele mas também tinha o Shaoran. Ele tronou-se o meu melhor amigo, juntamente com uma menina chamada Tomoyo, que tinha a minha idade, e um rapaz chamado Eriol, que tinha a idade do Shaoran. Tronamo-nos os melhores amigos do mundo, brincávamos juntos, comíamos juntos e dormíamos a sesta juntos e tínhamos um lema, 'Todos juntos pela única coisa que o dinheiro não pode comprar...' Ainda estou para descobrir onde arranjamos esse lema, apenas sei que o fizemos porque os nossos pais passavam a vida a queixar-se que o dinheiro não chegava para nada do que eles precisavam de comprar...  
De nós os quatro não fui a única a perder um dos pais, o Shaoran perdeu os dois e foi 'adoptado' por uma tia dele que tinha um filho maior que ele, gémeos da mesma idade e estava há espera dum bebé, a Tomoyo perdeu o pai também e só o Eriol ficou com ambos os pais. Os problemas começaram quando o Shaoran teve de partir, a tia dele não queria continuar a viver no mesmo sítio onde tinha perdido um irmão e uma grande amiga, e quando eu pensava que não podia ficar pior descobri que a casa nova do Shaoran ficava noutro país...  
Eu chorei quando ouvi a bomba mas transformei a minha casa no Rio Mississipi quando soube do Shaoran, e o pior é que a minha mãe não me deixou dizer-lhe adeus, não queria que eu ficasse mais traumatizada do que já estava. Mas eu consegui arranjar maneira de lhe dizer Até Logo! Não sei como o fiz mas entre mil peripécias consegui chegar sozinha ao aeroporto que ficava a 5km de minha casa, cheguei mesmo a tempo de lhe dizer até já e de lhe dar um colar. O colar era especial, tinha sido o meu pai a faze-lo, era uma flor de cerejeira seca envolvida num plástico especial e atrás tinha escrito em relevo o meu nome Sakura. Ele sorriu, beijou-me a testa e deu-me um colar também, este colar tinha sido encontrado com o pai de Shaoran, era um colar simples, um fio negro com a cabeça dum lobo a fazer de pendente. O Shaoran explicou-me que o lobo protegeria aqueles que usassem o colar e acreditassem no amor, sorri e dei-lhe um beijo na face. Ele ficou mais vermelho que um tomate...  
Então a minha mãe apareceu, 'arrancou-me' dos braços dele, levou-me para casa e deu-me outra boa noticia, ela tinha comprado uma casa nova, a 100km da antiga....  
  
N.A: Será que fui muito má para a Sakura, a propósito o Touya não existe ou se existe morreu juntamente com o pai da Sakura, espero que me digam qualquer coisa...  
CACL 


	2. Sempre Juntos

N.A: Aqui segue o Cap.1 espero que gostem... Quanto a mim nada de muito novo... alguns teste, algumas boas notas, algumas não tão boas mas sempre positivas...  
  
Disc. CCS Não me pertence! E O STING!?!? E O STING!!!??? CVDRF! Tu ás de dar comigo em louca... Não, nem o Sting nem a música dele me pertence!! OBRIGADA!!  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado a "Madam Spooky", que foi a minha primeira a dar a sua opinão! Muito Obrigada! Do fundo do coração!!!  
Capítulo Um  
Sempre juntos...  
  
~ Sakura ~  
Hoje, passaram-se mais de 15 anos mas mesmo assim ainda penso no Shaoran de vez em quando, nunca mais soube alguma coisa dele e se ele voltar e vier à minha procura a minha casa nova é tão longe da antiga que seria como procurar uma agulha num palheiro...  
A única coisa boa foi que a Tomoyo veio viver para ao pé de mim, ao pé de mim é uma boa expressão visto que ela mora na casa em frente da minha. Nós já éramos amigas, passamos a ser irmãs. Passou a ser sempre Sakura e Tomoyo ou Tomoyo e Sakura, acontecesse o que acontecesse, e vaiam por mim aconteceram muitas coisas, sempre estivemos juntas, apoiando-nos uma à outra...  
Hoje acabamos o 12º ano, e viemos há escola receber os nossos diplomas. Temos 19 anos, já podemos guiar, isto é, a Tomoyo pode guiar, afinal ela é que tem carro, podemos ficar nas festas até há meia-noite, embora eu adormeça sempre por voltas das onze mesmo que a música esteja aos altos berros e todos gritem aos meus ouvidos. O meu namorado diz que durmo que nem uma pedra...  
E SIM, EU TENHO NAMORADO!!! Na realidade creio que é a única coisa que eu tenho que a Tomoyo não tem. Eu sei que a Tomoyo está há espera que o Eriol apareça... Não sei o que lhe dizer, talvez deva dizer-lhe que está na altura dela esquecer o Eriol e seguir em frente porque simplesmente ele não vai voltar mas aí eu lembro-me do Shaoran e sinto-me uma traidora por andar com o Yukito. Mas eu sei que ele não vai reaparecer, vai....  
......................................................................#..........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
O Eriol está atrasado, de novo!!!! Será que ele não sabe que eu tenho todo o trabalho duma vida pela frente. Sinto uma mão no ombro e vejo a minha prima Meiling.  
-Vai tudo correr bem!- diz-me.  
Olho para ela com ternura mas não sorrio, raramente sorrio, por vezes pergunto-me se eu realmente saberei sorrir...  
Dez minutos depois o Eriol apareceu, ainda com o capacete da mota debaixo do braço e os cabelos mais que despenteados. Ele corria que nem louco e vinha com uma cara preocupada. Ele já me viu chateado e sabe que a pontualidade é um dos meus pontos mais severos de avaliação e o que mais me irrita é uma pessoa chegar atrasada. Antes que pudesse falar ele falou:  
-Shaoranamotaavariou!Opneudafrentefurou!!!!Nãotiveculpa!!  
Ele parecia muito aflito, aflito demais para poder estar a mentir. Olhei para ele com um olhar chateado de gozo e ele tremeu. Ri, passei o braço pelos ombros dele e disse:  
-Eli, Eli tens de relaxar meu....  
-Mas eu...  
-Chegaste atrasado uma vez na vida!!!! Não sabes que a excepção confirma a regra??  
O Eriol sorriu e comentou:  
-De verdade???  
-De verdade! Bora prima, temos um CD para gravar...  
Meiling sorriu, passou o braço pelo outro ombro de Eriol e juntos entramos na gravadora de discos...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Estava tão, tão nervosa que de cinco em cinco minutos tinha que ir à casa de banho. Por fim a cerimónia começou. A directora subiu ao palco e começou a dizer o nome das alunas e a dizer o cognome porque tinha ficado conhecidas. Depois de 25minutos de tortura da espera foi a minha vez....  
-Sakura Kinomoto, Chefe de Claque...  
-VIVA! EHH!  
Milhares de assobios e vivas encheram o ar há medida que eu subia ao palco. Nunca pensei que tanta gente gostasse de mim. Recebi o diploma e apertei a mão há directora . Pouco tempo depois de ter descido foi a vez da Tomoyo...  
-Tomoyo Daidouji, Coral, estilista e câmara...  
UAU! A Tomoyo ficou conhecida por montes de coisas!!! Bem ela realmente é a melhor a fazer aquilo tudo por isso é normal que tenha ganho aqueles cognomes todos...  
Estava eu toda entretida a pensar comigo própria quando senti uma mão no ombro. Voltei-me e vi o meu namorado, sorri-lhe e ele sorriu-me. Depois dum curto beijo ele voltou-se para mim e disse-me:  
-Tenho uma pergunta a fazer-te!  
-Força!!  
Então ele pôs-se de joelhos, tirou uma caixa de veludo do bolso, abriu-a e eu vi um belo anel lá dentro. Em seguida ele aclarou a voz e perguntou:  
-Sakura Kinomoto casas comigo??  
'O QUÊ??????'- perguntou o meu coração. «SIM!!!!!!!»- berrou a minha mente. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele disse-me:  
-Não quero a tua resposta agora! Quero que venhas ao meu país natal, conheças a minha família e depois me respondas!!!  
-Tudo bem....  
Não sei o que fazer! Tenho uma guerra dentro de mim incrível!! A minha mente está a gritar SIM aos quatro ventos e está-me a dizer para dar o sim já! Mas há alguma coisa que me impede, eu não sei.... Vou dizer o sim já!! Sim, eu vou dizer...  
-SAKURA!!- gritou Tomoyo aproximando-se- olha o que eu aqui tenho!!!!  
A Tomoyo mostrou-me um íman. O Yukito pegou-lhe e observou-o, em seguida passou-mo. Aí Deus! Perguntei a mim mesma. O que é que eu faço? A quem devo dar ouvidos?? O Yukito é meu namorado há mais de 4anos, eu adoro-o mas por outro lado... OUTRO LADO??? Mas que Raio estou eu a dizer não há outro lado! Só há este lado, certo??? O que é que eu faço? A quem devo dar ouvidos??  
Então peguei no íman, quando o fiz algo dentro da minha camisa, ao nível do meu coração se elevou no ar e pairou atraído pela força do íman. O colar que o Shaoran me tinha dado. Pisquei os olhos há medida que as palavras de Shaoran me voltavam há cabeça...  
-'Ele protege quem o usa e quem acredita no amor...'  
Sem saber a minha boca abriu-se e falou sozinha...  
-Quem acredita no amor...  
A Tomoyo e o Yukito piscaram os olhos.  
-ÃH?!?- questionaram em coro.  
-Nada!- apressei-me a dizer e a afastar o íman.  
Ninguém sem ser eu e o Shaoran sabe deste colar. Ele deve ser o segredo mais profundo que eu tenho. Quando comecei a namorar com o Yukito quis deita-lo fora mas não consegui, e se alguém o visse, e se de repente o Shaoran voltasse e trouxesse o colar que eu lhe tinha dado com ele e quisesse saber se eu ainda tinha o meu, e se...  
A realidade é que sem saber porquê mantive o colar sempre comigo, sempre dentro da camisa e o mais estranho é que sem nunca lhe precisar de mudar o fio ele sempre se manteve ao nível do meu coração. Talvez o Shaoran estivesse certo, talvez o colar fosse mesmo mágico, ou talvez a magia fosse o amor que ele sentia por mim e que o fizera dar-me o colar...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Parei de cantar, parei de tocar, parei tudo o que estava a fazer, levei a mão ao peito e pousei um joelho no chão. Que dor era aquela? O meu coração parecia arder, parecia ter sido arrancado e atirado para uma fogueira em brasa. Por outro lado também parecia estar a ser apertado...  
Peguei no colar que a minha amiga Flor de Cerejeira me dera há quinze anos e apertei-o com força. Desde que começara a ter aquelas dores repentinas sempre que tocava no colar a dor acalmava e acabava por passar, mas esta era mais forte do que nunca e parecia não ir passar...  
Senti uma mão no ombro voltei-me e vi a minha prima e Eriol com caras preocupadas.  
-Tudo bem Shaoran??- perguntou Meiling.  
-Tudo!- respondi mentido- acho que me emocionei!!!  
Eriol deu uma gargalhada seca.  
-Boa piada Li! Tu não te emocionas!! Conta-nos a verdade...  
Olhei para eles os dois preocupados comigo e comecei a pensar porque nunca lhes tinham falado daquela dor que ia e vinha. Eles eram os meus únicos amigos, descontado o Wei, mas o Wei é o meu mordomo/ama-seca desde que perdi os meus pais. Talvez devesse contar mas como por magia tal como viera a dor desapareceu. Suspirei e levantei-me. Comecei a perceber que o dia, que só agora começara, prometia ser difícil.  
-Tudo bem malta!- disse.  
Eles olharam-me de lado mas voltaram para as suas posições. A Meiling voltou para o seu microfone e o Eriol para a sua bateria. Agarrei na guitarra e aproximei-me do micro...  
-Muito bem... 1,2,1,2,3,4...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
De súbito voltei-me. Alguém estava a sofrer, não sabia quem nem onde mas alguém sofria, era quase como se conseguisse sentir a sua dor sem na realidade sentir pois nada me doía. Tomoyo piscou os olhos e chamou-me:  
-Está tudo bem Sakura??  
-Claro!- respondi- Olha Tomoyo eu...  
-Antes que digas alguma coisa- disse Tomoyo- tenho uma novidade bombástica! Tu e eu fomos aceites naquele ultra conceituada universidade chinesa em que nos inscrevemos!!!!!!!!!!!! Partimos amanhã....  
Suspirei...  
-Era mesmo sobre isso que eu te queria falar! É que...  
-Eu também vou!- disse Yukito.  
-ÃH!??!  
Ele sorriu para mim e disse-me.  
-O meu país natal é a China! E a minha casa é a 10m a pé da Universidade para onde tu vais! Tu e a Tomoyo podem ficar hospedadas na minha casa...  
-Mas é claro que não!- disse Tomoyo.  
-Mas é claro que sim!- disse Yukito- a minha família não se importará e se é por causa das despesas, descansem! Tenho um primo que é cantor e que quando era novo perdeu os pais!! A minha mãe tomou conta dele e agora é ele que está a 'tomar conta' dela!!! Por isso não custará nada....  
Antes que pudesse falar a Tomoyo falou por mim.  
-Então não vejo como recusar!! Vamos então!! Temos milhares de coisas para empacotar...  
Hoje devo estar no dia cala-te e pensa para ti mesma, visto que ninguém me deixa falar. Por isso apenas assenti num gesto de cabeça e fui para casa fazer a mala...  
Quando cheguei a casa a primeira coisa que vi foi a minha mãe com um grande bolo na mão que dizia a letras cor de rosa: Feliz Graduação Sakura.!! Quase que chorei, corri para a minha mãe e a minha sorte foi ela ter pousado o bolo antes numa mesa senão teríamos ficado as duas completamente cobertas de bolo porque o que me importava na altura era abraça-la e nada mais...  
Depois duma troca de abraços e beijos. Contei à minha mãe o sucedido, ela olhou para mim seriamente e perguntou:  
-O que sentes por ele Sakura??  
-Eu gosto dele!  
-Só??  
-Eu adoro-o!!!!  
-Muito bem!!! Diz-me Sakura, acreditas no amor???  
Nunca respondi a esta pergunta em toda a minha vida. Sempre arranjei maneira de desconversar mas sabia que agora era impossível faze-lo. Acreditaria eu no amor ou não?? Não sabia, estava a começar a ficar confusa e a ver a minha mãe a abrir a boca para falar de novo quando senti um calor no peito e o telefone tocou. A minha mãe pediu para eu esperar e foi atender, tirei o colar de dentro da camisa mesmo a tempo de ver os olhos do lobo a brilharem numa cor de Âmbar...  
-Estou?? Estou??? Está lá??? Bem acho que não é ninguém....  
A minha mãe voltou e antes que ela perguntasse de novo eu respondi.  
-Sim mãe, eu acredito no amor...  
A minha mãe sorriu-me e então foi a uma prateleira buscar algo. Quando voltou eu vi um livro muito estranho nas mãos dela. O nome dele era Clow e tinha um leão alado na capa que por baixo tinha um sol. Pisquei os olhos e observei a minha mãe....  
-Este livro é muito especial Sakura- disse-me- ele tem o poder de mudar   
uma vida! Mas só pode ser usado uma vez e só quando estiveres desesperada ao ponto de não poderes passar por uma ponte sem teres vontade de te atirares duma ponte ou algo parecido. Ele só pode ser usado uma vez em cada geração, agora ele é teu...  
Observei o livro curiosa e não resisti a perguntar...  
-Mãe, alguma vez precisas-te dele???  
A minha mãe sorriu, ela fica tão bonita quando sorri, e respondeu-me...  
-Não! Sakura eu sempre arranjei motivos para viver, mesmo quando o teu pai morreu eu pensei que estava sozinha e depois vi-te e....  
Nesta parte a minha mãe para sempre, como se houvesse uma parte que ela não me quisesse contar e depois continua como se nada se tivesse passado...  
-...e percebi que ainda tinha motivos para viver e por isso segui em frente de cabeça erguida!  
Não sei porque sorriu sempre quando ela faz a pausa, eu tenho uma teoria mas é completamente disparatada, eu creio que o meu inconsciente sabe o que ela omitiu e recorda-se que foi algo bom e por isso faz com que eu sorria mas por outro lado se ele se lembra porque é que o meu consciente não o sabe nem adivinha.... Acho melhor parar de pensar nisto ou ainda dou em doida com dores de cabeça...  
No dia seguinte....  
Estamos no aeroporto, não sei como a Tomoyo fez para arranjar bilhetes dum dia para o outro mas ela conseguiu. O problema é que são dois juntos e um num lugar distante. A Tomoyo disse-me que tinha um certo medo de andar de aviões mas nada de grave por isso pensei que poderia ficar com o Yukito. No entanto rapidamente descobri que a Tomoyo não tem medo de aviões, tem pavor!!! E para piorar as coisas, o lugar dela era ao pé da asa...  
No entanto o Yukito foi um amor e disse que não se importava de lá ficar para eu poder ficar com a Tomoyo, dei-lhe um beijo de recompensa e fui sentar-me ao pé da Tomoyo que tremia que nem varas verdes e tentava beber um Whisky.  
-TOMOYO!!!!- estava completamente chocada, aquela era a Tomoyo, a   
minha amiga e praticamente irmã Tomoyo que tinha um horror a álcool e organizava todas as campanhas anti- álcool da escola???  
Ela sorriu para mim e disse:  
-Sakura calma! É apenas Ice Tea com gelo!  
Suspirei e sentei-me. Pouco tempo depois o avião voava em direcção há China.  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Hoje tudo parecia estar a correr bem, estávamos a cantar uma música do Sting, o seu nome é Fragile, já é antiga mas eu gosto dela...  
  
-If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun,  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay…  
  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
O avião tinha endoidecido! Tremia e eu já esperava o pior, o avião ia cair, eu ia morrer. Eu a única razão que a minha mãe tinha para seguir em frente ia morrer, eu que era para a mãe da Tomoyo uma segunda filha ia morrer, eu a Chefe de Claque, eu a namorada/noiva do Yukito ia morrer, eu ia morrer...   
Porque um estúpido terrorista suicida tinha achado graça mandar o avião onde eu estava pelos ares...  
Olhei pela janela, o sol punha-se, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Irónico não!?!? Então sem saber bem porquê agarrei-me ao meu colar e pronunciei o primeiro nome que me veio há cabeça...  
-Shaoran...  
Nesse exacto instante senti a cabeça do lobo a aquecer, tirei o colar para fora e vi novamente os olhos do lobo a piscar. Então o rádio do avião começou a funcionar. Uma música muita antiga começou a passar...  
  
- If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun,  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay…  
  
Então senti-me a perder-me na minha mente. Vi-me de novo no parque, ouvi de novo a bomba a explodir, senti as lágrimas a descer-me pela cara, senti o abraço e a protecção de Shaoran, senti algo quente a encher o meu peito...  
  
Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a life time's argument  
That nothing comes from violence  
And nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are…  
  
Gostava que o terrorista estivesse a ouvir isto. Ele tem razão, nada vem da violência e nada alguma vez virá. Outro ponto em que ele tem razão é no em como somos frágeis...  
-Frágeis...- murmurei e voltei-me a perder no labirinto da minha mente.  
Alguma coisa me tinha impulsionado para o chão mas o Shaoran continuava a agarrar-me...  
-........ tão frágeis......  
  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are how fragile we are  
  
Em que sentido?? Frágeis em que sentido e de quem era aquela voz fria que tinha comentado 'tão frágeis'??? O que se passa???   
  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are how fragile we are  
How fragile we are how fragile we are  
  
Então o avião parou subitamente de abanar e o colar voltou a estar frio e os olhos pararam de brilhar mas não sem antes me terem piscado o olho. Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
A dor voltou mas muito mais forte. Nunca a senti tão forte, era como se eu fosse morrer. Apertei o meu colar com força e pronunciei a primeira palavra que me veio há cabeça...  
-Sakura....  
A dor aumentou de tal maneira que de súbito tudo ficou negro...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Então a porta para a cabina do piloto abriu-se e o mal fadado terrorista   
saiu com lagrimas nos olhos. Ele olhou em redor e os olhos dele pousaram em mim. Ele veio ter comigo apertou-me a mão e disse:  
-Muito Obrigado menina!!  
Pisquei os olhos.  
-Hoe?!?  
Ele sorriu para mim e tentou explicar-se.  
-Tem razão!! Ele tem toda a razão...  
-Ele quem??  
-O seu amigo!  
-Que amigo???  
-O que estava a cantar! O Pequeno Lobo...  
De súbito o meu coração deu um salto. Shaoran Li significava Pequeno Lobo!O terrorista sorriu para mim e pegou na sua pistola apontou-a há cabeça e disse antes de disparar...  
-Muito Obrigado!!! Por favor agradeça ao seu amigo por mim.... Adeus....  
A senhora que estava ao lado do terrorista deu um berro mas eu não me mexi. Como era possível que ele soubesse do Shaoran?? Eu estava completamente perdida. Ainda com as mãos agarradas ao colar a única coisa que me saiu da boca foi...  
-Obrigada Meu Amor...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_Eriol _  
O Shaoran está no hospital há já duas horas e ainda não acordou nem se mexeu. Tentamos tirar a sua mão de volta do colar mas parecia que ele tinha posto cola na mão e depois agarrado o colar, ou seja, foi impossível soltar-lhe a mão. Os médicos foram uns artistas de circo para conseguirem porem-lhe os tubos e dar-lhe as injecções. Ai Shaoran, Shaoran...  
  
´Meiling`  
Vá lá primo! Pensava. Não podes acabar assim! Não sem pelo menos sem contares quem é a Sakura e a verdade sobre esse colar e as dores que tens ao nível do coração. Os médicos afirmaram nunca ter visto nada do género, ele disseram que era como se alguém te tivesse tirado o coração do peito e to tivesse apertado até tu não poderes mais...  
Porque não confias em nós? Que sabes tu que nós nãos saibamos?? O parque, a bomba... nunca falaste nisso! Nunca nos contas-te o que aconteceu, o pouco que sabemos foi o Eriol que nos contou! Mas ele também quase não se lembra mas eu sei que tu te lembras!! Lembro-me que quando era pequena por vezes te ouvia aos berros no quarto há noite cheio de pesadelos, acordavas sempre a gritar SAKURA! Mas nunca contas-te quem ela era....  
  
"Wei"  
Olhei para os dois únicos amigos do rapaz que considerava meu filho. Tal como eu estavam completamente despedaçados. Que se passaria?? Quem na verdade é ele?? Será que realmente o conhecemos? Connosco ele é humano mas com as outras pessoas é totalmente insensível!!! Qual é o verdadeiro Shaoran? Aquele que é amigo dos seus amigos ou aquele que odeia e despreza a própria família menos a sua prima mais nova??? Menina Sakura, se realmente existe algo me diz que apenas a menina poderá resolver este mistério....  
  
Fim do Capítulo 1  
  
N.A: É só mesmo a Sakura... Bem vamos ver se ela consegue resolver este mistério ou não sim?!?!  
JA NE... 


	3. Uma casa com dois lados

N.A: Bem, bem cá está o segundo capítulo... Já vou alguns à frente, dei à CVDRF para ler, ela não conseguiu ler até ao fim, disse que estava demasiado bonito para poder ser verdade e que por vezes precisou dum lenço (Não liguem, ela é muito, muito, muito, já referi que é muito, emotiva!!)... vamos ver o que vocês pensam sim!??!  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence nem a música "Here With Me" é cantada pela Dido...  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado a "Sakura Demonangels"... Espero que esteja tão "legal" como o primeiro...  
  
Capítulo Dois  
Uma casa com dois lados...  
  
~ Sakura ~  
A casa do Yukito era gigantesca. Pareciam quatro campos de futebol juntos! Isto se não contar-mos o jardim claro! Era uma autêntica mansão. A primeira coisa que apreendi sobre ela é que ela estava dividida em duas. A Ala Esquerda e a Ala Direita. A Ala Direita pertencia á família directa do Yukito, ou seja, mãe, pai e irmãos, a Ala Esquerda pertencia ao seu famoso primo. Ninguém andava na zona que não fosse a sua!!! Para jantares e ler livros havia a zona neutra, esta zona era partilhada pelas duas Alas. Era a única vez em que se encontravam, só para comer ou ocasionalmente quando iam buscar um livro ao mesmo tempo. Em toda a Ala Esquerda só há um empregado, um mordomo, é a única pessoa na qual o primo do Yukito confia dos criados, ele só trabalha na Ala Esquerda, só lá e em mais lado nenhum...  
Pelo que percebi o primo do Yukito é bastante solitário, vive sozinho na área de praticamente dois campos de futebol e não gosta muito de conviver, tem sala de jantar privativa que só usa quando não quer ver a família ou está doente, tem uma sala de música com tudo o que há de moderno, um ginásio interior, um café, uma piscina, um cinema.... Ele pode fazer tudo o quiser sem sair de casa e faz os possíveis para o evitar...  
É estranho que uma pessoa que aparenta ser tão insociável seja famosa e um dos músicos mais adorados deste país e dos países vizinhos...  
Por outro lado a família directa do Yukito é bastante agradável. A mãe dele lembra-me a minha em simpatia, o pai dele é severo, isto é exigente, mas divertido. Os seus irmãos são uns amores quando não estão a tentar confundir as pessoas(são gémeos), ou a pregar partidas. A irmã mais nova do Yukito desperta-me imensa curiosidade. Pelo que percebi é a única familiar do primo dele com que se dá bem com ele, ela tem um quarto enorme só para ela na Ala Esquerda mas vive na Ala Direita, só usa a esquerda quando se chateia com a família ou no dia seguinte tem um concerto ou fica a ensaiar até muito tarde...  
A Tomoyo e eu fomos recebidas como rainhas. Conhecemos toda a Ala Direita mas tenho a certeza que me irei perder várias vezes, o sítio é enorme, a minha casa e a da Tomoyo cabem aqui as duas juntas contando com os quintais e a estrada que as separa e posso afirmar que ainda sobra espaço!!!!  
O nosso quarto é enorme, o primeiro andar da minha casa cabe todo aqui. A Tomoyo sorriu:  
-Finalmente um quarto a que se pode chamar quarto...  
O quarto era todo em tons rosa claro e creme. Era lindo, tinha duas camas com edredões creme, tinha uma televisão com DVD, uma aparelhagem com som estéreo, duas casas de banhos privativas... As visitas desta casa são muito bem recebidas!!!! A Tomoyo mandou-se para cima da cama e comentou:  
-Que fofa!!!!  
Sentei-me da outra cama e pude comprovar que ela estava certa. Deitei-me e observei o tecto do quarto. Era lindo e parecia contar uma história...  
Uma princesa, ela era bela, tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela tinha um amigo, um pobre pagem com quem costumava brincar, o reino dela vivia em paz e um dia rebentou a guerra...  
-Tal e qual...- murmurei.  
Havia um desenho depois da guerra ter rebentado que estava meio apagado mas o antes via-se bem. O pagem estava a segurar a princesa que chorava e tremia, ele também parecia estar com medo mas não a soltava e na sua cara podia-se ver a coragem que o amor que sentia por ela lhe estava a dar...  
Depois do desenho meio borrado aparecia os pais da princesa que a abraçavam e davam em casamento ao belo pagem. A princesa sorria, ela estava tão feliz, tão feliz que até chorava....  
Senti uma lágrima a correr-me pela face....  
-Pequeno Lobo...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Estava tudo negro e silencioso. Então, alguém me chamou...  
-Pequeno Lobo...  
Abri os olhos. Ao principio tudo estava desfocado mas aos poucos as coisas começaram a tomar contornos e consegui ver claramente Eriol, Meiling e Wei. Pareciam estar felicíssimos, pelo menos acho que Meiling chorava de felicidade, o sorriso de Eriol não me parecia sarcástico e Wei sorria calmamente. Acabei por sorrir também...  
-Olá Malta! Que se passa???  
Meiling abraçou-me quase me partindo os ossos...  
-Meiling calma! Quero conservar os meus belos ossos!!!  
-ESTÁS BEM!!!- Gritou aos meus ouvidos.  
-Era suposto não estar?- ironizei.  
-Meu!- disse Eriol- pregaste um susto aqui à malta que nem te conto!!  
-Tudo bem Menino?- ouvi Wei a perguntar.  
-Sempre Wei! Doem-me um pouco as costas mas isso é por causa do abraço da Meiling!!!  
Todos riram e eu fiz coro.  
Mais tarde acabei por ter alta e ser levado para casa. Estava eu sentado na cama a tocar umas notas na minha guitarra quando a   
Meiling abriu e fechou a porta do meu quarto com tanta força que eu dei um pulo na cama.  
-CAMBADA DE ******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Não sei porquê mas algo me diz que ela acabou de ter uma acesa discussão com a família....  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Ainda estou para perceber o que se passou! Espera deixa-me rebobinar...  
Era hora de jantar, estávamos todos sentados há mesa, o jantar estava a ser servido quando a irmã mais nova do Yukito entrou toda contente. Ela não deve ter mais de 16anos, longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros. Usava umas calças de ganga e um tope cinzento que tinha num canto escrito a branco SEM.... Desejou uma boa noite e sentou-se mesmo há minha frente, mal me viu deixou cair a colher que tinha na mão e que ia usar para comer a sopa e piscou os olhos. Depois de os ter esfregado e piscado de novo comentou:  
-UOU!  
Sorri e apresentei-me.  
-Boa Noite! Chamo-me...  
-Sakura???- questionou ela.  
Tremi mas como é que ela adivinhou....  
-Sim...  
Ela abanou a cabeça e sorriu...  
-Boa Noite Sakura, chamo-me Meiling... Bem vinda há Mansão Yin e Yang!! Já reparei que não és a única cara nova na mesa! Não me diga que se chama Tomoyo?  
Questionou Meiling num som de brincadeira enquanto pegava de novo na colher. Eu e Tomoyo olhamos uma para a outra e começamos a sentir o medo a roçar-nos nos dedos e a subir-nos pela espinha. Tomoyo engoliu a seco e comentou:  
-Na realidade sim...  
Meiling piscou os olhos mas nada mais fez que sorrir. Então numa tentativa de desanuviar o pai de Meiling falou:  
-Diga-me menina onde esteve até agora??  
-Não me digam que a ambulância fez assim tão pouco barulho?- perguntou irónica.  
UOU! Pensei. Se fosse a minha mãe por esta altura estava de castigo durante um mês. Como será que os pais dela reagem, no entanto antes que eles pudessem reagir Meiling falou por eles.  
-E antes que façam uma luta para saber quem pergunta primeiro- disse irónica- eu respondo! O primo está bem, já está em casa e ainda cá vai ficar durante muitos anos....  
-Isso é que é uma pena!- murmurou um dos gémeos.  
Embora ele tenha murmurado não foi suficientemente baixo pois Meiling ouviu-o. Olhei para ela e vi a sua cara sorridente tomar contornos de fúria. E o inesperado aconteceu, Meiling virou-se contra os seus irmãos de 20anos.  
-QUE QUERES DIZER COM ISSO???  
-Que dava tudo para o ver morto e enterrado!- disse o outro gémeo- assim sempre poderíamos ir ao outro lado da casa! Afinal ele não quer saber de nós! Estar vivo ou morto é a mesma coisa!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inesperadamente um prato de sopa voou e aterrou na cabeça do gémeo que falara. Meiling que se tinha estado a conter explodiu...  
-TU NÃO SABES DO QUE FALAS!!! TU NEM O CONHECES!!!! NENHUM DE VOCÊS O CONHECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POIS DEIXE-ME FALAR-LHES DO VOSSO PRIMO. ELE É A PESSOA MAIS GENEROSA E PREOCUPADA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI!!!!!!!!! QUANDO VOCÊS ADOECEM É ELE PESSOALMENTE QUE CHAMA O MÉDICO E PAGA A CONTA, É ELE QUE EXIGE RELATÓRIOS DETALHADOS SOBRE O QUE SE PASSOU COM VOCÊS....  
-Meiling calma!!!!- disse a mãe.  
-NÃO, NÃO ME ACALMO! ESTÁ NA ALTURA DA VERDADE VIR AO DE CIMA! O QUE CONTARAM À SAKURA E À TOMOYO?? QUE O LI ERA UM BICHO DE SETE CABEÇAS QUE COSPIA FOGO E COMIA CRIANÇAS AO ALMOÇO??? QUE ELE É TIPO O MONSTRO DA BELA E DO MONSTRO??? QUE ELE É UM FORRETA, UM ANIMAL, UMA SOMBRA????????????????? COMO PODEM VOCÊS FALAR DUMA PESSOA QUE NÃO CONHECEM E PRINCIPALMENTE COMO PODEM PEDIR ATENÇÃO DA PARTE DELE QUANTO TUDO O QUE SEMPRE LHE DERAM FOI DESPREZO????????????????????????????????  
Nesta parte eu vi a mãe e o pai de Meiling a piscarem os olhos. Ela continuou a sua explicação.  
-O PAI SEMPRE A TRABALHAR, A TRABALHAR QUANDO TINHA ALGUM TEMPO ERA PARA DEDICAR AOS FILHOS E ESQUECIA-SE DO SOBRINHO!!!!! AINDA ME LEMBRO DUM TESTE QUE O LI TROUXE PARA CASA COM A NOTA DE 19.8 AINDA TE LEMBRAS DO QUE DISSESTE PAI? EU LEMBRO-ME, TINHA 8ANOS MAS LEMBRO-ME! TU DISSES-TE: ONDE ESTÃO OS 0.2 QUE FALTAM!!!!! TAMBÉM ME LEMBRO DE VER OS MANOS A CHEGAR A CASA COM 12 E 13 E TU SEMPRE SORRIDENTE A DIZER: QUE LINDOS MENINOS!!!!  
O pai de Meiling baixou a cabeça. A mãe de Meiling começou a ficar nervosa e era para falar enquanto Meiling apanhava o ar mas devido a ser coro Meiling estava habituada a falar muito e a respirar pouco....  
-E A MÃE??? NÃO ME LEMBRO DE ALGUMA VEZ TER IDO A CORRER AJUDAR O LI QUANDO ELE CAIA OU IR TER COM ELE PEGAR-LHE AO COLO E DIZER-LHE COMO FAZIA COM OS MANOS: "ENTÃO PEQUENO ISSO JÁ PASSA! SE PARARES DE CHORAR DOU-TE UM DOCE!!!!" E OS GÉMEOS, ESSES NEM SE FALA ENTRE FAZEREM POSSÍVEIS E IMPOSSÍVEIS PARA A MÃE LHES DAR TODO O TEMPO LEMBRO-ME DELES IREM TER COM O LI E DIZEREM: "OLHA O ORFÃO! ELE NÃO TEM PAI PARA JOGAR HÁ BOLA, ELE NÃO TEM MÃE PARA LHE CONTAR UMA HISTÓRIA PARA ADORMECER! ELE NÃO TEM IRMÃOS PARA BRINCAR............"  
O Yukito abriu a boca e falou:  
-Meiling acalma-te!!!!!  
-E TU!!!!!!!!!! TU NUNCA MOVESTE UMA PALHA! PRESENCIASTE TUDO O QUE ACABEI DE DIZER E NÃO MOVESTE UMA PALHA! OLHA PARA TI YUKITO! TENS PRATICAMENTE 24ANOS, EU TENHO 16! EU REVOLTO-ME CONTRA AS INJUSTIÇAS E TU FECHAS OS OLHOS, OLHAS PARA O LADO FAZES DE CONTA QUE NÃO VÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!! O PRIMO É A MELHOR PESSOA DO MUNDO!!! EU FUI A ÚNICA QUE ABRIU OS OLHOS E O VIU COMO ELE ERA! EU FUI A ÚNICA QUE O VIU SORRIR E CHORAR!!!! EU...TOC! TOC!  
Alguém estava a bater há porta. Um rapaz de olhos azuis, cabelos azul escuro, óculos, calças de ganga e blusa branca entrou. Trazia na mão uma baeta de bateria que rodava entre os dedos.  
-Mei, paixão!- comentou em tom de brincadeira- Eu e o Li estamos a tentar ensaiar, sabes que a tua voz é bem vinda mas por amor de Deus tenho a certeza que não foi isso que a Rika te ensinou!!!!  
-Desculpa Eli!- disse Meiling que foi ter com ele- eu estava mesmo de saída!- com isto era para sair mas antes do fazer voltou-se e disse- Vou passar a viver na Ala Esquerda! Lá ao menos existe uma coisa chamada AMOR!!!!!!!!!!! E Sakura, Tomoyo se quiserem lá ir, eu, o Li, o Wei e claro aqui o Eriol teremos o maior prazer em vos receber...  
-Eriol???- murmurou Tomoyo incrédula.  
Tomoyo levantou-se rapidamente e eu vi Eriol a observá-la curioso. Ele era para falar mas Meiling puxou-o para fora da sala. Quando se voltou a sentar Tomoyo tinha um sorriso nos lábios....  
Olhei em redor da mesa, todos estavam em estado de choque. Pronto, e é agora que chegamos ao momento presente. O pai de Meiling fez de conta que nada se passou e começou a comer, rapidamente o resto da família do Yukito imitou-o e eu peguei na colher pensando para mim quando de súbito se me fez uma luz ao fundo do túnel...  
-Primo Li??  
Então o nome de família do bem/mal fadado primo era Li. Não me é estranho mas não me recordo de ninguém com esse nome.  
-Primo Shaoran Li!!!- disse uma voz ao meu ouvido.  
Voltei-me mas não vi ninguém.. Aí as palavras atingiram o meu coração e uma voz feminina começou-se a ouvir acompanhada por uma bateria e o som baixo duma guitarra...  
  
-I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here   
I didn't want to move a thing, it might change my memory   
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with  
Me….  
  
A voz feminina foi substituída por uma voz masculina....  
  
-…I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been…  
  
Agora cantavam em Coro….  
  
-Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me….  
  
A minha mente ficou a vaguear pela canção, Não irei.... Não respirarei enquanto não estiveres aqui comigo, Não fugirei, Não me esconderei, Não serei, enquanto não estiveres comigo...  
Na minha mente a bomba voltou a explodir, Shaoran voltou a agarrar-me só que desta vez com a música Here With Me da Dido como música de fundo...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Paramos de cantar outra das músicas que mais cantamos quando ensaiamos, embora todas elas, ou melhor, maior parte delas sejam escolhidas por mim nunca nenhum deles se queixa, segundo eles dizem até gostam das músicas. Só escolho música e só canto músicas que expressem o que sinto ou o que já senti! Nunca canto coisas alegres se estou triste ou tristes se estiver alegre, a minha música é o espelho da minha alma, agora e sempre. Esta música, Here With Me da Dido tocou-me bastante, sempre que a ouço lembro-me da Sakura, lembro-me da bomba, da explosão, da minha vida ter mudado radicalmente, porque no dia em que me vim embora, eu perdi o centro da minha vida, eu perdi o meu sol, a minha lua e as minhas estrelas....  
-Shaoran?? Tudo bem??  
-Sim!- disse voltando-me para Eriol- pensava na vida amigo!!  
Ele sorriu para mim aquele sorriso enigmático. Por vezes acho que ele me percebe e lê os pensamentos, por um lado é bom porque não tenho que me expressar, por outro é mau pois é assustador.  
A Meiling bocejou, dando como se costume o seu sinal disfarçado do "Por Favor Já Podemos Ir Para A Cama!?!?!" Eu adoro-a, é a única pessoa da minha família de sangue que posso considerar da família, porque aos outros, é realmente o sangue que me une nada mais, quer dizer talvez um pouco de carinho em relação há minha tia e uma grande dose de pena em relação aos meus primos mas nada mais.  
-O ensaio acabou!  
-Que bom!- disse Meiling- sabes que o Yuky trouxe a namorada!!!!  
-Não! Sabia que ele estava cá mas ninguém me avisou das visitas!?!?  
-Estavas no hospital!- disse-me Eriol- é normal que não as tenhas visto nem ouvido! Elas são muito quietas....  
-E caladas!- disse Meiling.  
Estou a ficar confuso.  
-Ele trouxe a namorada!- disse-lhes- mas vocês falam no plural ?!?!  
-A namorada trouxe uma amiga!- disse Meiling- elas vãos as duas para a Universidade aqui da cidade!!!! Por isso o mano convidou-as a ficarem cá a viver!!! Não há crise??  
-Claro que não!!!!! Quanto mais rápido ele casar, mais rápido vai embora!!!- disse sorrindo.  
Os meus amigos sorriram.  
-És terrível!- comentou Eriol.  
-Ainda faltam 4meses para começarem as aulas!  
-Vieram mais cedo para irem de férias!!!!- disse Meiling.  
-Se eu tivesse mãe- afirmei- por muito que amasse a minha namorada passaria as minhas férias com ela! Porque hoje pode ter-se mãe e amanhã não...  
Eriol disse que sim com a cabeça e a minha prima sorriu amigavelmente. Ia falar de novo mas ela foi mais rápida.  
-Sabes vim viver contigo!!!  
-Para sempre???- gozei.  
-Até casar! Visto que me vais dar uma casa quando casar!- disse Meiling.  
-AH vou??- perguntei irónico- ainda bem que me avisas que eu não sabia!!  
-E aposto que será toda equipada!- disse Eriol metendo-se na brincadeira.  
-Mas é claro que vai ser- afirmei- e até vai ter criados!!!!  
-Ora aí está!- disse Meiling sorrindo- vês como és um primo compreensivo...  
Depois disto desatamo-nos a rir e fomo-nos deitar....  
  
Fim do Capítulo2  
  
N.A: Quero um primo destes!!!! E muitas Reviews... Bjs 


	4. Segue os teus ouvidos Segue o teu coraçã...

N.A: Cá estamos nós no Capítulo3... Uma pergunta... A selecção das músicas está a ir bem!??! Acham que combinam com o resto da cena ou estão meio "deslocadas"!?!?  
Bem... Só espero mesmo que gostem... Boa Leitura...  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence nem a música cantada neste capítulo...  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga "Vicas" porque anda com um grande problema do "Heart!" não te preocupes fofa vai ficar tudo bem... E se não ficar por si só eu vou lá e darei um par de estalos ao rapaz, já o fiz uma vez posso fazer segunda...  
Capítulo três  
Segue os teus ouvidos,  
Segue o teu coração...  
  
~ Sakura ~  
Foi com o som dos pássaros que acordei. O sol nascia lentamente e o som   
duma bola de basquete a bater no chão era audível.  
-Batoteiro!!- ouvi Meiling dizer.  
-Querida prima- disse outra voz- nunca te disseram que na guerra e no amor vale tudo?!?!  
-Vale???  
-Yeap!!  
-Hum... então isso quer dizer que posso fazer isto!  
-AU!!!!!- ouvi gritar- Meiling!!!!!!!!  
A bola bateu sem dono no chão por uns segundos e depois voltou a estar na mão de alguém.  
-Então Li, no amor e na guerra vale tudo!!!!! Até mesmo pisadelas....  
-Ora sua....  
O som da bola deixou-se de se ouvir e foi substituído pelos risos de Meiling que parecia fugir do seu primo. Sorri, ela estava certa, o primo dela não podia ser um bicho de sete cabeças que cuspia fogo e comia crianças ao almoço, ele até parecia ser muito simpático e divertido.  
-No amor e na guerra vale tudo- repeti- vale tudo....  
-Vale tudo o quê???- ouvi uma sonolenta Tomoyo perguntar.  
-O quê, o quê Tomoyo???  
-Tu não.... Deixa estar!!!- com isto Tomoyo voltou-se para o outro lado e voltou a adormecer ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.  
Aproveitei e fui ao banho. Enchi a banheira e enchia-a de espuma. Bolas de sabão cor de rosa encheram a casa de banho. A água estava morna, as bolhas rebentavam fazendo sons cristalinos e a espuma era suave. O banho perfeito. Quando tiver uma casa só para mim exijo saber onde é que o Li comprou isto para comprar uma igual, isto é o sonho de qualquer rapariga!!!!  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
Estava a ter um sonho tão agradável. Aquele rapaz que tinha entrado ontem na sala de jantar e que se chamava Eriol só pode ser o meu Eriol. Existem vários Eriois, tenho a certeza mas também tenho a certeza que aquele era o MEU Eriol.   
Ele está exactamente como eu imaginava que ele estaria, tal e qual, sem tirar nem por. Quando ele me olhou e eu o olhei... Foi tal e qual como nos filmes de amor! Raios como é que eu fui deixar a câmara de filmar no quarto, nunca mais deixo a Sakura convencer-me!!! Se a tivesse levado agora podia ver vezes sem conta o Eriol e poderia fazer com que a minha mente aceitasse aquilo que o meu coração grita...  
Voltei-me para o outro lado e tentei adormecer de novo. Estava a ter um sonho tão bom, estava a sonhar contigo Eriol....  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_Eriol_  
Tomoyo?? Eras mesmo tu? Se não eras aquela rapariga é uma cópia tua, porque aquela é exactamente a imagem que eu tenho de ti quando tivesses 19anos. Quero ir falar-te se fores tu mas tenho medo que não sejas, tenho medo de partir as esperanças que agora construi, mas por outro lado também sei que não posso viver para sempre num mundo de sonhos. O que vou eu fazer? O que vou eu fazer???  
TOC! TOC!  
-Entre!  
-Eriol adivinha!!!!?- disse Shaoran entrando no meu quarto com a guitarra.  
-Ensaio??!- ironizei- por favor Shaoran podias ser um pouco mais original!  
-Queres ir a uma discoteca??  
-E arriscar-me a ter 300.000 fãs atrás de mim??? Nem morto!!!!  
-Então não te queixes!!!! Anda!  
-Tou no ir...  
Shaoran saiu e eu fui vestir-me. Depois corri em direcção á sala de ensaio só parando a meio de caminho para roubar uma torrada duma travessa que Wei tinha na mão e que ia levar ao meu quarto.  
-Ensaio!- desculpei-me.  
-Com tanto ensaio!- disse Wei- não é de admirar que sejam os melhores!!!  
Estava a correr novamente quando ouvi uma voz feminina desconhecida a queixar-se.  
-Pará Tomoyo!  
Nesse exacto instante, quando a palavra Tomoyo foi pronunciada e chegou aos meus ouvidos, nesse instante, o tempo parou...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Quando o Eriol chegar o que deve ser daqui a pouco, espero, começamos o ensaio. Que música iremos cantar hoje??? Não sei porque mas hoje quero ser eu a cantar, normalmente resmungo e queixo-me mas hoje não, hoje passem-me o microfone que eu falo-ei de livre vontade!!!  
A Meiling está a brincar com os CDs com os quais costumamos ensaiar. Hoje ela insistiu em escolher a música.  
-Preferências?- perguntou-me acordando-me do meu mundo de pensamentos.  
-Se pediste para escolher a música porque me perguntas???  
-Para te acordar!!! Já são 9.30 da manhã! Estás a pé há mais de 2h e parece que acabaste de te levantar Shaoran!!!  
-A sério?? Estou assim tão mal?? E que tal contratar uma senhora para nos maquilhar??  
-Faz isso e eu serei a rapariga mais feliz do mundo!- ironizou de alegria Meiling- achei um Cd interessante!  
-Qual??  
-Um do Mark Knofper! Chama-se 'The Princess Bridge'!  
-Estou a ver!! Alguma música de preferência??  
-Sim, a 1!!! Chama-se Once upon a time...Storybook love!!!  
-Gosto dessa!!- afirmei.  
-Óptimo!- disse Meiling- por vais ser tu a canta-la!  
-O.k.! E tu???  
-Eu faço o coro de fundo! Há já muito tempo que não faço baixos e agudos suaves para fundo....  
-Muito bem! Agora é só o nosso amigo Eli chegar!!!  
Bem dito bem feito. O Eriol entronou nesse exacto instante com o maior sorriso que alguma vez lhe vi na cara. Sem pronunciar uma palavra sentou-se em frente da bateria e disse:  
-Vamos!- nesta altura bateu com a baeta nos pratos- hoje sinto-me com vontade de cantar...  
-Não és o único comentei! Vamos... 1, 2, 1,2,3...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Estava a ser perseguida por toda a casa pela Tomoyo que tinha uma câmara na mão. Ela estava decidida a filmar-me com o vestido novo que tinha feito para mim, o vestido é lindo, vermelho escuro com o desenho estampados de pétalas de flores de cerejeira, é de mangas à cava e dá-me um pouco acima do tornozelo, o suficiente para se me verem as sandálias vermelhas. Estava tão entretida que quando dei por mim estava mesmo em frente ao "portão" que dava acesso há Ala Esquerda, a Tomoyo parou um pouco atrás de mim e tal como eu olhou o portão com um certo respeito.Sei que a Meiling nos convidou a ir até cá mas mesmo assim o majestoso portão metia respeito. Era enorme, todo em madeira e tinha vários desenhos, dum lado tinha lobos, do outro cerejeiras em flor e no meio tinha dois jovens, um do lado dos lobos que tinha uma espada na mão e parecia triste e do lado das cerejeiras estava desenhada uma rapariga com um belo vestido que tinha um lindo sorriso. Tal como o tecto do meu quarto aquela porta contava uma história visto que no cimo da porta os jovens estavam separados e no fim abraçados.  
Estendi a mão para a porta mas parei. Ninguém me tinha convidado, eu não iria entrar na Ala Esquerda sem alguém me guiar e se eu me perde-se e se...  
-Come my love...  
Pisquei os olhos. Quem teria acabado de falar, fechei os olhos e concentrei-me, a voz voltou a falar...  
-Come my love...  
Vem meu amor! Chamava a voz. Sem saber porque estendi a mão para a porta e abri-a. A voz tronou-se mais audível e eu percebi que alguém cantava, a voz da pessoa que cantava era reconfortante e tocava bem fundo na alma...  
-Come my love I'll tell you a tale  
Of a boy and girl and their love story  
And how he loved her oh so much  
And all the charms she did possess…  
  
Entrei na Ala Esquerda e deixei os meus ouvidos e o meu coração serem os meus guias naquele território completamente desconhecido por mim. A voz continuava a cantar acompanhada pelo som duma guitarra, uma voz muito fina de coro e som ritmado duma bateria...  
  
-Now this did happen once upon a time  
When things were not so complex  
How he worshipped the ground she walked  
And when he looked in her eyes he became obsessed…  
  
Era incrível que o famoso insensível primo tive a casa mais romântica que eu conheço, a voz mais profunda e suave que já ouvi e cante e mostre sempre amor. Talvez a Meiling esteja certa, talvez deste lado da casa o amor governe mas então o que governa o outro lado da casa? A família do Yukito parece feliz, bem descontado a discussão de ontem há noite claro, mas eles amam-se não amam....  
  
-My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa,  
My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa  
It's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa…  
  
Ying Fa, soa tão bem, é quase melodioso o nome. E não me é estranho, já o ouvi, sei que já! Mas onde? E quando? E quem o terá dito??  
  
-This love was stronger than the powers so dark  
A prince could have within his keeping  
His spells to weave and steal a heart  
Within her breast but only sleeping  
  
Este amor era mais forte que os poderes da escuridão! Mais forte que a Escuridão e que os feitiços do príncipe que queria roubar o coração da rapariga e que a raptou enquanto dormia para lhe roubar o coração...  
Mais uma vez uma bomba explodiu na minha mente, um Shaoran pequeno abraçou-me e fomos atirados para o chão, a voz fria voltou...  
-.... o coração!!! ..... o coração!!! .... Tão frágeis....  
Tremi e senti uma lágrima a descer-me pela face. Ia rebentar a chorar sem saber porquê quando a música voltou....  
  
-My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa,  
My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa  
It's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa…  
  
Acalmei-me e sorri. Aquela voz, ela tinha um poder sobre mim. Finalmente cheguei ao pé da porta donde a música vinha.  
-Achas que devemos Sakura??- perguntou Tomoyo.  
Ia dando um salto. Pensei que a Tomoyo tinha ficado para trás mas a luz vermelha que eu via na câmara dizia-me que mais uma vez a vontade de me filmar da Tomoyo tinha sido maior que o seu medo. Observei a porta, pus a mão nela mas tirei-a outra vez, era para voltar para trás quando...  
  
-Now he said, "Don't you know I love you oh so much  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
She said, "Don't you know that these storybook loves  
Always have a happy ending?"  
Then he swooped her up just like in the books  
And on his stallion they rode away  
  
My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa,  
My love is like a storybook love  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa  
It's as real as the feelings I feel for you Ying Fa…  
  
Come my love I'll tell you a tale  
Of a boy and girl and their love story  
And how he loved her oh so much  
And all the charms she did possess….  
  
Come my love…  
  
Vai parecer estúpido mas era quase como se ele soubesse que eu estava ali. Que eu estava do outro lado da porta. Sem pensar duas vezes meti a mão na porta e abri-a. A sala era espaçosa e o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um rapaz que devia ter aproximadamente a minha idade que estava sentado num banco com uma guitarra branca nas mãos e um microfone em frente dos lábios e que parou de cantar mal me viu.  
Os meus olhos prenderam-se nos deles e tudo o resto deixou de existir...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -   
Sei que nem eu nem a Sakura devíamos ter passado aquela porta mas algo de estranho se passou. Éramos para dar meia volta quando de repente ela se virou para a porta e os seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Não percebi muito bem o que se passou mas quando ela abriu a porta a primeira coisa que ouvi foi 'Vem meu amor' em inglês. Ela sorriu e entrou, fiquei indecisa durante alguns segundos mas algo dentro de mim me impulsionou a segui-la. Várias vezes a Sakura hesitou mas sempre que o fazia a voz voltava e tornava a dizer "Vem meu amor". Nesta alturas a Sakura sorria sempre e continuava em frente, era como se ela pensa-se que a voz chamava por ela.  
Quando chegamos ao sítio de onde vinha a música eu não queria acreditar que ela fosse abrir a porta por isso perguntei-lhe. Ela olhou para mim assustada, acho que ela não se tinha apercebido que eu a tinha seguido. Ela pôs a mão na porta e tirou-a mas aí a voz voltou e retornou a dizer "Vem Meu Amor", aí ela não hesitou e abriu a porta duma vez.  
Quando ela abriu a porta perdi a respiração. Sentado ao pé duma bateria estava o Eriol. Ele estava um pouco suado e os cabelos dele caiam-lhe sobre a testa mas estava lindo como sempre. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu e aí eu soube que aquele era o meu Eriol e que ele sabia quem eu era, que ele ainda se lembrava de mim. Só não corri para ele e lhe saltei para os braços porque os meus pés estavam mais duros que cimento...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
'Meiling'  
Não percebo o que se está a passar. Que fazem a Sakura e a Tomoyo aqui? E que sorriso é aquele na cara do Eriol que está a fazer espelho no da Tomoyo?? E é impressão minha ou o Shaoran não sabe o que dizer??? Talvez seja melhor fazer as apresentações...  
Levantei-me, por esta altura Shaoran estava a menos de 2metros de Sakura.  
-Primo esta é a ....  
Mas antes que pudesse falar algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu.  
-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran pegou em Sakura rodou-a no ar e gritou o nome dela. Sakura desatou-se a rir e falou:  
-Shaoran para!!!!!!!!! Estou a ficar tonta!!!!  
Agora sim, estou completamente a apanhar do ar....  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Ela está cá, ela voltou, a minha Flor de Cerejeira regressou. Não preciso de mais nada para me sentir feliz, bem quase de mais nada...  
Pousei-a no chão depois dela ter implorado. Meu Deus ela é linda, é a rapariga mais bonita que eu alguma vez vi. E o sorriso dela, é divino e os olhos verdes.... não há adjectivo suficientemente bom para os descrever, são... perfeitos!!!!!!!  
Então ela fez algo completamente inesperado porque foi exactamente ao mesmo tempo que eu. Ambos tiramos os nossos colares para fora, não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver que ela ainda tinha o colar que eu lhe tinha dado. Vi uma lágrima ao canto do olho dela e ela murmurou antes de me abraçar:  
-Senti tantas saudades tuas...  
-Eu também...  
Então uma tosse chamou-nos a atenção. O meu primo Yukito estava a porta, comecei a sentir-me chateado.  
-Que estás aqui a fazer??- perguntei.  
-Correcção!- disse-me ele- que fazes tu agarrado há minha futura noiva???  
Olhei para Sakura como que a pedir a confirmação do que o meu primo acabava de dizer, vi os seus olhos a perderem o brilho e percebi que era verdade.   
E então tal como tinha sido construído o meu mundo de esperanças foi totalmente destruído....  
  
Fim do Capítulo 3  
  
N.A: Gosto da frase do final... A CVDRF diz que sou muito bruta! Que acham!?!? Bjs e digam alguma coisa... 


	5. S eu pudexe seguirtia p td o lado e nunc...

N.A: O.k. até agora tenho tido reviwers positivos!! Isso é bom... Certo!??! Vamos ver o que se segue sim, um pouco de drama mas não muito...  
  
Disc. Nada me pertence, nem as duas músicas, nem as personagens... só a ideia...  
  
Sakura D. este capítulo é por todo o apoio que me dás por isso é dedicado a ti!!! Bjs  
Capítulo quatro  
Se eu pudesse seguir-te-ia para todo o lado e nunca, nunca deixaria que te magoassem...  
  
~ Sakura ~  
O jardim é grande e belo, mas neste momento parece-me pequeno e cinzento.   
Tomoyo porque não pude eu ser como tu?? Tu esperas-te, desesperas-te e voltas-te a esperar e provas-te que quem espera sempre alcança. Tu agora tens o Eriol, estão felizes ambos...  
Porque tinha o Yukito que me chamar de futura noiva!!!! Porquê??? O olhar triste que se apoderou da cara do Shaoran partiu-me o coração e que sentimento é este de dor que não me larga. Eu não me percebo!!!!!!! Eu gosto do Yukito, eu vou casar com ele, eu devia estar contente. Além de ir casar com um homem humano e compreensivo vou ter o meu melhor amigo de infância na minha família e....  
RAIOS! Se assim o é porque estou com tanta inveja da Tomoyo!!! Porque ela tem o Eriol?? Não, o Eriol não me interessa é só um amigo!! Porque ela é feliz? Sim, mas eu também sou feliz não sou???? Onde já se viu uma noiva triste?? Eu devo estar felicíssima! É, é isso, estou tão feliz que só penso em chorar e.... e.... OH Shaoran....  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_ Eriol _   
Tudo estaria um mar de rosas se não fosse o suposto futuro casamento. Eu sinto pelo Shaoran, dói-me vê-lo assim afinal nós somos amigos desde crianças mas dói-me mais ver a Tomoyo triste pela Sakura.  
Os olhos dela perderam o brilho e ela já não sorri tanto quanto costumava sorrir. Dois dias passaram desde do dia fatídico e o Shaoran ainda não saiu do quarto, nem para comer, nem para ensaiar, de vez em quando ouço a guitarra dele mas muito baixinho e só músicas deprimentes. Mas o que mais me toca é quando ele começa a tocar o "I Will Always Love You!" Raios partam quem inventou essa música!   
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
-And I will always love you!  
I hope live treat you fine  
And I hope you have all you dream of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love….  
And I, I, I, I will always love you…  
  
Cantei para mim mesma acompanhado a música. Raios, porque tem a vida de ser tão complicada?!?! Porque tem o amor de ser complicado??? Amor??? Do que raio estou eu a falar!!!!! O Shaoran é apenas um bom amigo que eu magoei e por isso eu... eu....  
'Amor me engana que eu gosto!'  
Quem és tu???  
'Amor eu sou o teu coração!!!'  
O meu coração???  
'Amor, aquele que gritou O QUÊ???? Quando o Yukito te pediu em casamento??? Aquele que agarra na medalha sempre que está em apuros?? Aquele que te levou a seguir a música??? Aquele que...'  
OK, OK, OK já percebi!!!  
'A sério??? Então diz-me paixão como te sentes em relação ao Yukito??'  
Gosto dele!  
'Precisamente!! Gostas dele não amas!!!'  
Isso não é verdade!!  
'AH Não?? Então di-lo!'  
............................................  
'Estas a ver como não és capaz!!!!'  
Pronto ganhas-te!!! Mas gosto dele!!!!!  
'Paixão o verbo amar deriva em vários sabias... um deles é a amizade, outro é o gostar, outro é o adorar, outro é o paixão e outro é o amor na sua mais pura forma!!! Agora Sakura ambos sabemos que tu só gostas do Yukito, bom talvez até o possas adorar mas diz-me, não será talvez porque em certa medida ele te lembra o teu pai?'  
Pai??? Talvez, eu... eu não me lembro bem do meu pai!! Mas sabes creio que sim e creio que não, é parecido mas não é a mesma coisa!!!  
'Sakura, porque não o admites??'  
O quê???  
'Que o amas???'  
A quem???  
'ALÔ??? ESTÁ AÍ ALGUÉM?? EU CHAMO-ME CORAÇÃO E NÓS ESTAVAMOS A TER UMA CONVERSA QUE COMEÇOU DEVIDO A UM RAPAZ DE VINTE ANOS, CABELOS CASTANHO CHOCOLATE E OLHOS COR DE ÂMBAR QUE SE CHAMA SHAORAN LI MAIS CONHECIDO POR PEQUENO LOBO OU PRIMO???!?!?!'  
AH, o Shaoran!  
'Não amor, a tua tia Constantina!!!!'  
Quem??  
'Deixa para lá!'  
-Shaoran...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Sei que não me posso esconder para sempre mas se pudesse eu Fa-lo-ia. A Sakura, a minha Flor de Cerejeira, a Ying Fa do meu coração vai casar com o meu primo Yukito. Sinto-me traído mas por outro lado sinto-me feliz por ela ir casar com alguém que gosta....  
-Raios porque tem o amor de ser tão complicado!!!  
'Realmente não sei!!'  
Quem és tu???  
'Sou o teu coração estúpido!!'  
Coração???  
'Não, o que bombeia o sangue para os teus vasos sanguíneos é o teu fígado'  
Não é preciso seres assim, é que eu...  
'Bem sei!!! Tu raramente revelas os teus sentimentos por isso achavas que não tinhas coração! Acorda rapaz todos tem coração, eu apenas estou mais escondido do que é normal!!!!! Agora vamos ao que interessa, tu ama-la não ama??'  
Mais que a minha vida!!!  
'Espera aí!!!!!!!! Isto assim é fácil demais!! Não era suposto primeiro desconversares e depois negares!!?!?!?!'  
Ganharias de qualquer forma! Além de que é a verdade...  
'E não é que por vezes se faz luz no espírito humano!'  
Creio que por vezes sim...  
'Isto não está a ser fácil mas ficares escondido não vai ajudar!!!'  
Eu sei! Mas não tenho coragem de sair daqui!  
'Nem mesmo pela Ying Fa??'  
?????????????????????? Como assim?????????????????  
'Pensa! Ela deve estar super triste por te ter magoado! Ela deve estar a culpar-se a ela própria!!!!'  
Mas ela não tem culpa!!!!  
'Tenta explicar-lhe isso!!! Põe-te no lugar dela e perceberás o que eu digo...'  
-Ying Fa, o que fui eu fazer....  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
Que vou eu fazer?? Aqueles os dois amam-se tanto e não o vêem! Quer dizer, a Sakura não o vê!!!!!!!!!!! Como pode ela ser tão 'tapada'??? O Yukito não está a ajudar mas isso também é normal, afinal o primo que ele odeia quer roubar-lhe a noiva!!!!! Acho que no lugar dele também faria possíveis e impossíveis para os separar mas por outro lado....  
Raios!!!!!!! Porque tem isto de ser tão complicado???? Quer dizer isto até é bastante simples, a Sakura ama o Shaoran, o Shaoran ama a Sakura, foi tão bonito!!!!!!!!! E eu gravei tudo!!! Nunca vi os olhos dela a brilharem tanto, pareciam mesmo duas esmeraldas!!! Foi amor à primeira vista!!! Primeira??? Segunda!!!!!!! Primeira foi quando eles eram crianças. Eu e o Eriol costumávamos brincar e dizer que quando eles crescem iam namorar, casar e ter uma data de filhos....  
Bem, eles já cresceram, só que nem A, nem B e já estou ver que nem C!!!!!!   
TOC!TOC!  
-Entre!!!  
-Boa tarde Tomoyo!!!  
-Sakura!?!? Então como te sentes??  
-Bem, eu acho...  
Sorri e era para falar quando o Yukito apareceu com um sorriso na cara.  
-Ora aqui estão as princesas da casa! Prontas para ir à festa?  
-Festa???- perguntou Sakura.  
-Sakura- disse eu- a festa tradicional da cidade!!! Aquela que nos fez vir mais cedo do que estava previsto!?!?  
-AH! Essa festa! Eu bem... eu não....  
-Ora anda lá amor!- disse Yukito.  
Vi a Sakura tremer ao som da palavra amor e vi uma lágrima ao canto do olho dela. No entanto ela apenas sorriu e disse antes de correr para a casa de banho.  
-Vou só arranjar-me...  
O que se estará a passar na casa de banho???  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
O que se passa comigo?? Já não suporto a palavra amor, porquê??? Porquê???  
-Come my love...- sussurrou uma voz.  
Dei um salto e olhei em redor. No entanto a casa de banho estava vazia.   
Suspirei e dirigi-me até ao espelho com a bolsa da maquilhagem na mão. Raramente uso maquilhagem mas acho que hoje vou ter de usar e abusar para não se perceber como estou triste...  
Aproximei-me do espelho e observei-me. Tinha os olhos um pouco inchados e avermelhados, a minha face estava pálida descontado os olhos e não tinha um ar muito alegre. Tentei sorrir mas não consegui, como podia eu sorrir se a única coisa que queria fazer era chorar???  
'Não vale a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado!'  
Coração??  
'Não amor a tua Tia Constantina! Claro que sou eu!!!!'  
Ultimamente não te calas!!!!  
'O problema Sakura é que estive calado muito tempo e por isso está metida no problema onde estás metida!!!! Eu devia ter berrado mais alto o OQUÊ?? Quando o Yukito te pediu em casamento! OH Sakura tu não viste que foi uma paixão de infância, que foi apenas uma adoração, nada mais!!!!! Olha para ti agora! Não és nem metade de quem eras!!'  
-Não sou nem metade de quem era....  
  
* 2.30h mais tarde...*  
A festa está animada. Há flores e lanternas, bancas com peixinhos dourados e doces. E todos estão alegres e a sorrir, menos eu, quer dizer no fundo porque superficialmente até nem estou assim tão mal, sorrio e tento parecer interessada numa coisa ou outra.  
No entanto houve uma coisa numa banca que me chamou a atenção. Era um peluche, um pequeno lobo era acinzentado e tinha um olhos redondos cor de âmbar. Era lindo!!!!  
-Quer tentar menina???- perguntou-me o vendedor.  
Olhei em redor. O Yukito estava muito longe e a minha pontaria é horrível. Ia para dizer que não quando ouvi uma voz chamar por mim.  
-SAKURA!!!  
Voltei-me e vi a Meiling com um grande elefante vermelho nos braços. Atrás dela vinha o Eriol que já tinha avistado a Tomoyo e dirigia-se na direcção dela e vinha o Shaoran que ao ouvir o meu nome tirou a cabeça do chão e sorriu para mim. Sorri para ele e a Meiling começou a falar...  
-Gostas?? Foi aqui o meu primo que o ganhou para mim!!! Ele tem uma grande pontaria!!!!!!  
-Então menina- insistiu o vendedor- quer tentar???? Olhe se ganhar dou-lhe aquele peluche em forma de lobo para o qual estava a olhar...  
-OH!- disse Meiling- é TÃO fofo!!!!!!!!!!  
-Pois é!- afirmei- mas a minha pontaria é horrível!!!!  
Então vi o Shaoran aproximar-se de mim com um sorriso e perguntar:  
-Quer-lo??  
-Sim...- gaguejei.  
Ele fica um deus grego quando sorri. Ele voltou a sorrir. Ai Meu Deus!!! E virou-se para o vendedor dizendo:  
-Eu quero tentar por esta menina!!!  
O vendedor assentiu e Shaoran comprou uma bola. Concentrou-se no alvo e eu nem queria acreditar, o monte de garrafas veio todo abaixo!!!! O vendedor piscou os olhos admirado, não sei porquê? Provavelmente o jogo estava viciado...  
Ainda meio atordoado o vendedor foi buscar o peluche e deu-o a Shaoran que mo estendeu. Agradeci e estendi as mãos para o peluche. Quando o fiz os meus dedos roçaram nos dele, corei mas ele simplesmente sorriu e apertou as minhas mãos com mais forças antes de as largar. Então de súbito:  
-QUE LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA COMO O CONSEGUISTE???!?!?  
Voltei-me para ver Tomoyo toda contente a olhar para o peluche. Eriol aproximou-se de Shaoran e disse-lhe alguma coisa ao ouvido. O Shaoran apenas riu baixinho enquanto o Eriol encolhia os ombros como se não fizesse ideia do que se passava...  
O Yukito aproximou-se e tentou perceber o que se passava mas tal como eu não percebeu muito bem. Então ele convidou-me para ir dançar uma dança tradicional da zona. Era para recusar mas Meiling arrastou o Shaoran, o Eriol convidou a Tomoyo e se eu recusa-se ia ficar sozinha no meio da multidão por isso fui...  
Quando subi ao palco constatei que o Shaoran estava cinco casais ao meu lado por isso ia ser difícil eu trocar um passo de dança com ele. O locutor disse qualquer coisa em chinês que eu não percebi e a dança começou...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
A dança tradicional, não sei porque a danço todos os anos, saiu sempre para fora. Não sei qual é o interesse deles nisto! Quer dizer, eu sei. Afinal a dança é uma espécie de teste, os casais que ficarem juntos no final são almas gémeas e ficarão juntos para sempre...  
Sorri, a minha mãe e o meu pai conheceram-se assim, cada um estava dum lado da dança mas eles acabaram por se encontrar no meio e dançar até ao fim juntos. É um pensamento agradável o que o torna mais agradável é saber que a Sakura também está a dançar...  
-A dança vai começar...- disse o locutor.  
A dança começou, depois de voltas e viravoltas a Meiling saiu e quando dei por mim tinha o mais belo par de olhos verde esmeralda que já vi a olhar para mim. Seguindo a dança passei o meu braço em volta da Sakura que sorriu e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço. Depois de mais uns 2 ou 3 minutos de dança a música parou. Para mal dos meus pecados tive que soltar a Sakura. Então outra coisa para mal dos meus pecados...  
-É O VOCALISTA DOS SEM!!!!!!!!!!!! E OLHEM O BATERISTA E A CORO TAMBÉM CÁ ESTÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Óptimo um bando de fãs estéricas do que preciso mais eu para ser feliz???   
Rapidamente, eu, o Eriol e a Meiling fomos rodeados. Depois de muita insistência fomos 'obrigados' a subir ao grande palco e tocar qualquer coisa. O Eriol resmungou qualquer coisa entre dentes visto que odiava tocar numa bateria que não fosse a sua e a Meiling resmungava estar com uma roupa deplorável.  
Respirei fundo e olhei para os 'milhares' de fãs que nos rodeavam, estava sem inspiração, então automaticamente toquei no meu colar e uma letra começou-me a fluir ao espírito. Olhei para o resto da banda e fiz um jogo de sinais, eles sorriram e disseram que sim com a cabeça. Voltei-me para o público e disse:  
-Esta música já é conhecida mas esta é uma versão especial para a Ying Fa!  
Todas as pessoas piscaram os olhos. Eriol começou a tocar bateria e eu comecei a cantar...  
  
- So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone Ying Fa you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own…  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Bomba, explosão, luz, frio, solidão e de súbito um calor, uma protecção como eu nunca senti. Um par de braços envolveram-me e tudo o resto para mim deixou de existir, tudo se resumia aquele sentimento que, que me dominava...  
  
-If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go Yin Fa  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…  
  
Senti um calor no peito e tirei para for a o meu colar. Olhei para ele com ternura e ouvi-me a dizer...  
-Tu sempre foste para onde eu fui Xiao Lang...  
  
-And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you Yin Fa…  
  
Como queres vir ter com quem nunca deixaste parvo?? Perguntei com ternura na minha mente.  
  
-If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go Yin Fa  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…  
  
Ying Fa, soa tão bem, soa tão familiar... É como Xiao Lang! Espera, começo a lembrar-me...  
  
-Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love…  
  
Xiao Lang é… é... é o teu nome em chinês Shaoran!!! Eu lembro-me!!!!! Mas isso quer dizer que...  
  
-I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time Ying Fa…  
  
Agora recordo-me, Ying Fa é o meu nome em chinês!   
Eu sou a Ying Fa!!!!  
A bomba, frio, calor, solidão, amor... Uma voz...  
-Matem o rapaz!!!! ..... coração!!!....... coração!!!!! AH! AH! ..... tão frágeis.... ........ o rapaz!!!!!  
Não eles vão matar o Shaoran!!!!!  
-NÃO!!!  
  
-If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go Yin Fa  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…  
  
Devido há música estar bastante alta ninguém me ouviu, mas eu vi o Shaoran a levar a mão ao peito como se o coração lhe estivesse a doer e pouco tempo depois subiu-a até ao colar e sorriu. Como se o colar que eu lhe tivesse dado tivesse tanto poder que podia até afastar a dor que ele estava a sentir.  
Depois de 20minutos a tentar dispersar as fãs e outra banda ter subido ao palco os SEM (Shaoran, Eriol, Meiling). Desceram e vieram ter connosco, o Yukito foi atender uma chamada para um sítio sossegado e a troca de impressões começou. A Tomoyo pegou por uma manga da roupa de Eriol e levou-o a dar uma volta, entretanto a Meiling viu um amigo seu chamado Shang e foi ter com ele. Eu e o Shaoran ficamos sozinhos a olhar um para o outro até que eu não me contive e abracei-o dizendo ao seu ouvido.  
-Tive tanto medo Xiao Lang!!  
Embora não tenha percebido metade do que me tinha lembrado uma coisa era certa, alguém tinha tentado matar o Shaoran durante o atentado, o mesmo Shaoran que me tinha protegido e que mesmo 15anos depois de nos termos separado ainda se lembrava de mim. Sei que ele percebeu porque abraçou-me e disse:  
-Não tenhas medo Ying Fa, estarei sempre aqui a proteger-te e nunca ninguém te fará mal ao coração...  
Abracei-o com mais força como se aquela fosse a última vez que o ia ver, quase como se o largasse ele se transformasse em ar e nunca mais voltasse...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -   
A Sakura esteve apreensiva durante toda a canção. Eu vi os olhos de terror dela, consegui ver a explosão duma bomba neles e eu sei perfeitamente qual foi a bomba. OH Sakura! Que se passou?? Eu não me lembro de nada porque corri para ao pé da minha mãe mas tu ficaste paralisada de medo. Tu... A minha mãe disse qualquer coisa sobre o Shaoran ter ficado contigo e algo sobre um coração... não me lembro correctamente e algo me diz que tu também não mas esse mesmo algo me diz que tu te vais lembrar e não vais gostar nada...  
  
N.A: Pois é k se terá passado!?!? É esperar para ver... Bjs e nunca parem de me apoiar! Vivo disso... 


	6. Tenho que dizer as palavras

N.A: Fico contente por saber que há quem esteja a gostar da minha história! Escrevi-a num fim de semana completo praticamente não dormi ou comi! Mas foi mais forte do que eu... bem... aqui segue o cap.5!  
  
Disc. NADA é MEU!  
  
Este é para a minha Professora de TTI (Técnicas de Tradução de Inglês) visto que foi ela que me apresentou esta música!!!!  
  
Capítulo Cinco  
Tenho que dizer as palavras...  
  
_ Eriol _  
Vi a Sakura e o Shaoran a afastarem-se juntos e um pensamento veio-me. Isto não vai acabar bem. Não sei porquê mas tenho a sensação que aqueles dois tem uma espécie de laço que ninguém pode romper por muito que tente, acho que mesmo que um deles morra o laço continuará e acabará por arrastar o outro.  
BURH! Dá arrepios só de pensar!! Aproximei-me da Tomoyo que os filmava   
só que me vez da sua cara alegre ela estava pensativa. Ouvia dizer...  
-Sakura algo me diz que quando te lembrares não vais gostar!!!  
-Gostar do quê???  
A Tomoyo olhou para mim com uma cara triste comentou:  
-Eu não sei Eli, é que, é que... Lembraste quando a bomba explodiu??  
Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me, várias imagens passaram pela minha cabeça. Um dia calmo e brilhante, um banco verde donde os meus pais me viam, uma caixa de areia onde eu brincava com uma certa menina de cabelos escuros e olhos violeta, a Sakura e o Shaoran um pouco mais há frente a brincarem com algo que não consigo ver mas que me parece crucial, um som horrível, uma luz cegante, um medo enorme, uma corrida até ao pé dos meus pais e um abraço de preocupação...  
-Vagamente...  
-Que fizeste???  
-Aquilo que todas as crianças do parque fizeram, corri para os meus pais...  
-Aí é que tu te enganas!!  
-Não me engano não, lembro-me perfeitamente de ter corrido para os meus pais!!!  
-Não é isso idiota! É que, que... a Sakura ficou paralisada de medo...  
Paralisada de medo?????  
-????? Como????  
A Tomoyo suspirou.  
-Ela não fugiu!!! Ela estava sozinha no parque, eu não sei como ela apareceu lá, ela simplesmente apareceu sorriu para mim e foi ter com o Shaoran toda contente. Ela tinha algo nas mãos, não me lembro o quê mas tinha, ela foi ter com o Shaoran e começou a brincar com ele, pouco tempo depois a bomba explodiu e eu corri para a minha mãe mas a Sakura não se conseguia mexer com o medo e o Shaoran foi ter com ela creio e.... Bem não sei de mais nada mas a minha mãe falou-me em coração... Não sei o que raio tem isso a ver com o resto mas...  
Não sabia disto!!!!!! Cada vez estou mais curioso, afinal a relação Shaoran/Sakura é mais profunda do que eu pensava! Talvez este laço que eu imagino tenha sido criado nessa altura, talvez ele sempre tenha existido, talvez... são tantos talvezes que me pergunto se algum dia saberemos a verdade...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Quando desci do palco, me livrei das fãs e consegui ficar só com a Sakura algo de muito estranho aconteceu. Ela abraçou-me e disse-me:  
-Tive tanto medo Xiao Lang!!  
Não precisei de olhar para ela para perceber do que ela falava. Eu também tive medo, nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida! Abracei-a tal como a tinha abraçado quando a bomba explodiu, num abraço que lhe queria dizer que nunca ninguém lhe faria mal, que eu estaria sempre ali, que eu nunca deixaria que ninguém lhe tocasse. Ela abraçou-me com mais força como se tivesse medo de me soltar e murmurei...  
-Não tenhas medo Ying Fa, estarei sempre aqui a proteger-te e nunca ninguém te fará mal ao coração...  
Ela apertou-me com mais força, não a força de quem pede uma confirmação mas de quem tem medo que a pessoa que está a abraçar vá desaparecer dum segundo para o outro. Abracei-a com mais força e quando ela me soltou, limpei-lhe uma lágrima que lhe estava a rolar pela face. Ela sorriu e disse-me:  
-É a primeira vez que me dedicam uma música...  
Sorri. Era tipicamente dela passar dum assunto para o outro como se nada se passa-se. Tentei fazer uma cara surpreendida e comentei:  
-O quê? Nunca ninguém dedicou uma música a uma carrinha laroca como tu?? Os japoneses são todos cegos ou quê??  
Ela sorriu de novo e posicionando-se ao meu lado, agarrando-me no braço disse:  
-Os japoneses podem ser cegos mas eu creio que a boa tradição chinesa impende que uma jovem indefesa como eu ande sozinha nas ruas, não Sr. Xiao Lang??  
-Mas é claro Sr.ª Ying Fa! Mas é que nunca me passou pela cabeça deixa-la andar sozinha nas perigosas ruas da nossa cidade!! Mas creio que vinha acompanhada do meu primo!?!?  
-Não o vejo, além disso quero ir para casa agora! Mas se o Sr, não estiver disposto a acompanhar-me...  
-Longe de mim tal rudeza bela senhora!!!  
Posto isto estendi-lhe o braço que ela aceitou entre risos. Depois seguimos juntos para casa sem sentir que um par de olhos nos vigiava, um par de olhos que faria com que a mais amnésica das pessoas se lembrasse de tudo...  
Ao jantar...  
O.k. hoje estou sentado na grande mesa de jantar da ala neutra. É dia da inspecção geral!!! Estou brincar, a administração desta ala esta a cargo do meu tio e tenho a certeza que lhe interessa que toda a ala esteja impecável...  
O Yukito está mais que furioso comigo por ter trazido a Sakura a casa sem lhe dizer nada. Ela bem lhe tentou explicar que queria ir para casa naquele instante e não quando ele acabasse a conversa que estava a ter ao telemóvel mas sinceramente acho que ele não ouviu uma palavra do que ela disse...  
Algo se passou entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo, eles sabem de algo e não me querem dizer. Eles olham para mim com cada cara, umas vezes triste, uma vezes preocupada, outras vezes curiosa, acho que até apreensiva. Que se passa com eles????  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
Isto não está bom. Eu sinto que alguma coisa se vai passar!!!! Eu sei que alguma coisa se vai passar, o problema é que vejo tudo escuro e depois vejo uma luz branca a brilhar ao fundo, como, como se no meio da tragédia houvesse um ponto de luz, um ponto de luz branca...  
Mas é claro que isso é apenas imaginação minha!!! Algo de mau vem aí, o que será, o que será?? Só de pensar nisso dou em louca...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_Eriol_  
A Tomoyo está nervosa. Consigo senti-lo e não a censuro. Sinto qualquer coisa no ar, qualquer coisa perigosa e ela vem direita ao Shaoran...  
Parece estúpido mas eu sei, eu sinto...  
Parece que só ele e a Sakura não se apercebem, mas isso é normal, eles estão de tal modo perdidos nos olhos um do outro que mesmo que toda a casa viesse abaixo eles não ia perceber...  
Ai Deus Meu do que o amor é capaz...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Aqueles olhos âmbar tinham-me roubado completamente o coração, eu, eu...  
'Tu... Tu... diz logo!!!'  
Coração?  
'Não amor já te disse 1500x a tua Tia Constantina!!!!!!! Claro que sou eu! Falas com mais algum dos órgãos do teu corpo? É que se o fazes eu vou ficar bastante ciumento!!!'  
Tia Constantina, eu descobri uma coisa...  
'Conta-ma minha cara sobrinha!!'  
Eu estou apaixonada!  
'Isso é óptimo!'  
Pelo primo do meu noivo!!!!!  
'Isso é excelente, quer dizer ao menos admitiste e o único problema é que tal   
como o disseste ele é o primo do teu noivo e não o teu noivo...'  
Eu sei e isso esta a dar-me a volta há cabeça. E ... e...  
'E???'  
E se ele não me amar...  
[O coração cai para trás estilo anime!!!]  
'Amor eu vou fingir que não ouvi o que acabaste de dizer...'  
Mas...  
'MAS!?!? Tu ama-LO a ele! não ao teu noivo!! Não interessa, Sakura vais ter que lhe dizer antes que seja tarde demais! Antes que sejas uma mulher casada e não possas expressar o que sentes... Por favor Sakura deixa-me voar, deixa-me ser livre...'  
Mas tu és livre!!!  
'Não Sakura, eu só vou ser livre quando tu admitires a verdade!!! Por enquanto eu estou aqui fechado numa masmorra cor de rosa que finge ser um quarto mas é uma masmorra e eu quero sair! Por favor Sakura deixa-me sair...'  
Eu não sei se deva!!!  
«Se fosse a ti não o deixava sair!!!»  
Quem és tu??  
«O teu Tio Gaspar! Mulher sou o teu cérebro!!! Ouve-me durante anos, ANOS, viveste sem ele e agora ele volta e tu estás disposta a deitar por terra um casamento, desiludir uma família e partir o coração do Yukito!!!! Não sejas tão invejosa, pensa um pouco nos outros... Olha lá mesmo que ele, por azar do destino, goste de ti, ele é um, a família do Yukito é um total de 6!! Além disso tu nunca... »  
'Pensaste nele?? Até eu quando quero posso mentir melhor Tio Gaspar!!'  
«OH! Perdoa-me Tia Constantina!!! Mas sabes é que já está na altura desta criança acordar para a vida e aprender que o amor não existe, ela tem a possibilidade de ser feliz nas mãos e vai deita-la ao vento!!!! Ela tem a possibilidade de ter poder!! O poder é melhor que o amor....»  
Poder??  
Bomba, luz, escuridão, frio, calor, insegurança, protecção... Um riso maligno!  
-O poder...... Matem o rapaz!!! .... o coração!!! .....o coração!!!.... Tão frágeis... .... o rapaz... ... o poder....   
Levei a mão há cabeça. Aos poucos, palavra a palavra a frase vai-se compondo e aquilo de que me esqueci regressa aos poucos. Olhei para o Shaoran que sorriu para mim e piscou-me o olho disfarçadamente. Corei levemente e olhei de novo para o prato no entanto pouco tempo depois estava a olhar para ele, alguém o tinha tentado matar em criança mas ele não tinha fugido, tinha ficado comigo...  
Mas o que teria o Shaoran? Porque o queriam matar??? Mais perguntas sem resposta. Então ouvi a voz da Tomoyo...  
-Vamos fazer um karaoke!!!!!  
-Vamos???- ouvi o Shaoran perguntar.  
A Tomoyo sorriu.  
-É claro, eu recuso-me a trabalhar sem a presença de profissionais do ramo!- disse piscando o olho a Eriol que sorriu.  
Nessa altura vi o Shaoran levantar-se muito rápido da cadeira e dizer antes de sair a correr:  
-Com licença!  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Tinha que ter saído daquela mesa. Eu não podia mais estar a ver a Tomoyo e o Eriol a interagirem tão bem, foi demais para mim.  
Porque é que eu tenho tanto azar?? Primeiro fiquei sem os meus pais, depois tentaram matar-me e agora vão levar de mim a única rapariga que eu amo!!! O que foi que eu fiz!!!!!!!!!! Por for digam-me para eu poder emendar todas as asneiras que fiz!!!  
Cheguei ao meu jardim e subi para cima da arvore do centro. É uma bela cerejeira que segundo me disseram deve ter mais de 400anos! Foi ela que me levou a comprar esta casa, eu até queria comprar uma mais pequena mas esta cerejeira cativou-me. Quando vim ver esta casa estávamos no final do verão e as flores de cerejeira planavam no ar até ao chão...  
Era tão lindo e acima de tudo eu conseguia visualizar tão bem a Sakura no meio delas que eu simplesmente soube que era esta a casa que eu tinha que comprar. Devido aos pais do Eriol terem comprado casa em Inglaterra e ele querer aqui ficar compramos a casa com o dinheiro que tinha-mos ganho com o nosso primeiro CD, SEM Lágrimas...  
Suspirei, depois desse fizemos mais dois CDs, o SEM Dor e SEM Ódio, agora estamos a trabalhar no SEM Lágrimas II. Só falta umas afinações e teremo-lo pronto para ser lançado. A Editora diz que será um sucesso mas não me interessa, agora nada me interessa...  
Ying Fa, gostava de ouvir a tua voz...  
-Xiao Lang...  
Pisquei os olhos antes de olhar para baixo e ver Sakura à minha procura no jardim. A cerejeira está em flor e eu estou muito bem camuflado nos ramos, olhei para ela com carinho e sorri. "Estou aqui" queria dizer mas o que me saiu foi:  
-Quem procuras???  
Ela olhou curiosa em redor mas no entanto não se deixou intimidar respondendo:  
-Um amigo, um amigo muito especial...  
-AH!- disse- e como é ele???  
Ela sorriu antes de continuar a falar.  
-Ele é alto, tem cabelos castanho chocolate, um par de lindos olhos cor de âmbar e um abraço quente, forte e protector. É muito humano e tem uma voz grave e profunda, cumpre sempre as suas promessas, é amigo dos seus amigos, e ....  
Sorri.  
-E??- questionei.  
Ela riu baixinho corada e disse:  
-E é segredo o resto Shaoran, não te vou contar...  
Sorri e finalmente disse:  
-Estou aqui! Em cima da cerejeira...  
Ela aproximou-se da cerejeira, olhou para mim, sorriu e subiu para um ramo perto do meu. Olhou para mim e perguntou-me:  
-E tu, que achas tu de mim???  
Fechei um olho e fingi estar a pensar com muita força, antes de por fim dizer:  
-Não tenho palavras para te descrever Ying Fa... O teu cabelo é macio e sedoso, os teus olhos parecem esmeraldas que brilham ao sol, a tua pele é branca como a areia da praia...   
Ela corou mas eu continuei...  
-És alegre e raramente te entristeces, tentas proteger da dor e do sofrimento todos os que te rodeiam mesmo que acabes magoada, dás tudo o que tens e não tens para ajudar uma amiga... És especial Ying Fa, muito especial...  
Olhei para ela e sorri. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu para mim antes de saltar para o chão e comentar:  
-Vamos se não teremos meia casa há nossa procura porque estamos mais que atrasados para um certo karaoke...  
Deitei a língua de fora o que a fez rir e saltei também para o chão. Uma rabanada de vento passou por nós e ela tremeu de frio. Cheguei-me por trás dela e abracei-a, corei mas como era de noite e estávamos sozinhos ninguém viu. Ela voltou a cara dela para mim e murmurou:  
-Xiao Lang...  
Sorri e respondi:  
-Estavas com frio e não disseste tu mesma que o meu abraço era quente?!?  
Ela riu baixinho e confirmou as minhas palavras com um gesto de cabeça. Ela encostou a cabeça dela no meu peito e eu encostei a minha cabeça na dela e ficamos assim, encostados há cerejeira, esquecidos de tudo, inclusive do karaoke, admirado apenas as flores de cerejeira da arvore que dançavam ao vento e a presença um do outro...  
No dia seguinte...  
Estava na sala de música a treinar uma música qualquer quando a Sakura entrou com uma cara abalada. Ia sorrir para ela mas ao ver a sua cara percebi que essa talvez não fosse a melhor ideia. Ela olhou para mim e perguntou-me:  
-Se tivesses que dizer algo muito importante a alguém e não soubesses como o dizer, o que farias???  
Pisquei os olhos e pensei durante um bom bocado, por fim tinha uma resposta:  
-Ouve...  
Peguei na minha guitarra e comecei a tocar e cantar a música 'Do I Have To Say The Words?' do Brian Adams, que ao mesmo tempo era uma ajuda para ela e um desabafo para mim...  
-Rescue me from the mire  
Whisper words of desire  
Rescue me- darling rescue me  
With your arms open wide  
Want you here by my side  
Come to me- darling rescue me  
When this world's closing in  
There's no need to pretend  
Set me free- darling rescue me…  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Enquanto a música do Shaoran entrava na minha alma e me tocava o coração conseguia rever mentalmente tão bem o que tinha acontecido. O pai do Yukito, ele marcou o casamento para, para, para depois de amanhã!!! Ele preparou tudo sem me dizer uma palavra, tirando a frase da sua boca 'Uma supressa!!' pois bem, resultou. Eu pelo menos fiquei surpreendida!  
Eu não posso, eu não posso... Senti uma lágrima a descer-me pela face mas não lhe liguei. Agora sei que o meu coração estava mais que certo, eu devia ter admitido que amava o Shaoran, agora é tarde demais, agora eu, eu nunca mais lhe poderei contar aquilo que sinto porque eu, eu...  
'Ouve-o ...'  
Coração!  
'Ouve-o ...'  
  
-When this world's closing in  
There's no need to pretend  
Set me free- darling rescue me…  
  
Olhei para o Shaoran e sorri, mas ele estava de olhos fechados e por isso não me viu a sorrir. Ele estava com uma cara tão séria, parecia estar a cantar o que lhe ia na alma. Deixei os meus pensamentos e concentrei-me no que ele dizia...  
  
-I don't wanna let you go  
So I'm standing in your way  
I never needed anyone  
Like I'm needing you today…  
  
Recordo-me que quando eras novo, não precisavas de ninguém, quando os teus pais morreram e a tua tia ainda não tomava conta de ti, estava toda a gente tão chocada que ninguém se apercebeu que tinhas ficado sozinho e durante uma semana tu fizeste a tua vida sozinho sem ninguém, sem um pai para brincar contigo e te pegar ao colo, sem uma mãe pata te levar há escola e te fazer a comida, sem ninguém para te dar um beijo de boa noite e contar uma história. Tu ficaste sozinho e agora tu estás a dizer-me que precisas de alguém, que precisas de mim...  
- Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you  
How good we are together?  
So I have to say the words?  
  
Sorri e olhei directamente para o Shaoran, nessa altura ele abriu os olhos e os nossos olhares trocaram-se e eu tive a certeza que tal como eu lhe li o que lhe ia na alma ele leu o que me ia na minha. E a frase que ia na minha era, "Não, Não Precisas De Dizer As Palavras, Porque Eu Já As Sei E São Exactamente As Mesmas Três Palavras que Te quero dizer... Eu Amo-te..."  
- Rescue me from despair  
  
Tell me you will be there  
Help me please- darling rescue me  
  
Levantei e comecei a caminhar até onde ele estava...  
  
Every dream that we share  
Every cross that we bear  
Can't you see- darling rescue me…  
  
Não sei a música continuava ou não mas uma coisa eu sei, ele não continuou a cantar. Aproximei-me dele passei as mãos envolta do seu pescoço, pus-me em biquinhos dos pés e tal como diriam os livros de romance que tanto gosto de ler, capturei os lábios dele nos meus num beijo apaixonado...  
  
Fim do cap.5  
  
N.A: Até agora tudo bem, excepto claro o casamento de Sakura mas isso já se arranja... 


	7. Aqui à tua espera

N.A: Capítulo 6! Capítulo 6!!! O que será que se vai passar?!?! É ler para querer...  
  
Disc. Gostava, adorava, mas não é meu...  
  
Este é para a CVDRF que simplesmente ama esta música mais que as suas histórias sobre sereias e isso é muito mesmo...  
  
Capítulo Seis  
Aqui à tua espera...  
  
~ Sakura ~  
Acho que o choquei, pelo menos ao princípio, mas quando me afastei dele ele rapidamente puxou-me de novo para ao pé dele e beijou-me de novo. Então o meu querido, amoroso, dedicado, delicado e abençoado [N.A: Será que só eu noto a ironia!] Tio Gaspar achou que era boa ideia entrar em acção.  
«Excelente Sakura Kinomoto, perfeito!!! E agora que o beijaste boa ideia contar-lhes que te casas depois de amanhã, não...»  
Separei-me do Shaoran e olhei para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto murmurei um pequeno desculpa antes de sair da sala a correr...  
Quando me encontrei cá fora começou a chamada Discussão no Paraíso.  
'Não sei do que gostei mais, se do beijo se da saída repentina!!!'  
Eu, eu...  
«Tia Constantina larga a criança não vês que ela está muda!!!»  
'E a culpa disto é tua OH grande e poderoso Tio Gaspar! Porque a tinha que interromper!!! Estava tudo a correr tão bem...'  
«A CORRER BEM?? POR JESUS CRISTO, ELA VAI CASAR-SE DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ E ESTÁ AOS BEIJOS COM O PRIMO DO NOIVO...»  
'Noivo que ela não ama!!!!!!!'  
«Mas que NÃO deixa de ser noivo!!!!! Tia Constantina está na altura dela encarar os factos! Por muito que ela o ame não pode ficar com ele e com o Yukito! Não pode desapontar a família do Yukito e ...»  
'.. e agora que deu esperanças ao Shaoran pode desapontá-lo é?? Em quê é que o rapazinho é menos do que a PERFEITA família do Yukito!!!! Eles passam a vida a discutir!!!'  
«Meras trocas de impressões!!!»  
'E aposto que atirar pratos com comida pelo ar é apenas acender essas discussões, não?? Tio Gaspar! Sabes tão bem como eu que nenhuma família é perfeita!!! Tu estás simplesmente virado para o Yukito porque ele simboliza segurança!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
«Ora aí está! Eu preocupo-me com a nossa sobrinha, tu não! Porque se o fizesses verias, tal como eu, que o Yukito é a escola certa!!!!!!»  
'Ela deve seguir o seu coração!!!'  
«A sua mente!!!!»  
'Coração!!!!'  
«Mente!!!!!!!!!!»  
'CORAÇÃO!!!'  
«MENTE!!!!»  
CALEM-SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
'...........'  
«..........»  
QUE EU SAIBA QUEM SE VAI CASAR SOU EU! A VIDA É MINHA, EU ESCOLHO EU DECIDO!!!! E EU, EU.... eu estou perdida...  
«Boa!!!»  
'¡OH Cala-te!!!!'  
Eu, eu... eu amo-o! Eu amo o Shaoran mas, mas por outro lado o Yukito e a família dele eu não posso, posso??  
«Ora aí está! Eu tinha....»  
CREIO QUE TE MANDEI CALAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
«Já cá não está quem falou!!!!»  
Isto é complicado e as vossas vozes não ajudam....  
'Talvez uma voz do exterior ajude!?!'  
Coração???  
'Ouve...'  
  
-Oceans apart day after day   
And I slowly go insane   
I hear your voice on the line   
But it doesn't stop the pain   
If I see you next to never   
How can we say forever…  
  
Adoro esta música por isso decidi acompanha-la…  
  
-Wherever you go   
Whatever you do   
  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you   
  
Cantei com o Richard M. Enquanto deixava a minha mente divagar a imagem da bomba voltou. Sempre que o Shaoran canta a minha mente volta há imagem da bomba como se algo muito importante tivesse ficado por lembrar, algo que o meu inconsciente sabe e quer partilhar com o meu consciente....  
Mas o que será???  
Bomba, luz, escuridão, frio, calor, insegurança, protecção, solidão, abraço, medo, esperança, homens, homens vestido de roxo escuro aproximam-se de mim e do Shaoran. Eles dizem qualquer coisa em chinês ao Shaoran que os olha com raiva e eles laçam algo que faz com que eu e o Shaoran sejamos projectados para o chão, ele não me larga. Ele diz-me:  
-Corre Ying Fa!! Foge!  
Choro com força e agarro-me a ele com ainda mais força dizendo :  
-Não!!!!  
-Ying Fa!!!  
-NÃO! NÃO VOU…  
Um riso frio, um riso irónico que se perde no silêncio.  
-Matem o rapaz!!! E apanhem o seu coração!! Apanhem o seu coração!! AH! AH! Olhem para eles, se eles pudessem saber o seu futuro, agora são tão frágeis!! CUIDADO O RAPAZ!!!!!  
O Shaoran tinha qualquer coisa na mão, parecia uma espada e disse pondo-se há minha frente.  
-Eu não sou frágil e ninguém tocará na YING FA porque eu não deixo!!!  
-Ah não deixas rapaz! E quem me vai impedir, os teus falecidos pais??  
-Falecidos...- a voz do Shaoran tremia-lhe- estou sozinho!!  
Sem saber o que fazia corri para ele e disse:  
-Não estás sozinho! Eu estou aqui contigo!!!  
-Mas eu vou ter de lutar contra eles sozinho!  
Sorri.  
-Então eu vou estar aqui há tua espera!!!  
-Prometes!?!?!  
-Demores o tempo que demorares e doa a quem doer!!!  
Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e disse-me:  
-Muito obrigado Ying Fa!  
Um grito fez-nos acordar para a realidade e uma luta começou....  
  
-I took for granted, all the times   
That I thought would last somehow   
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears   
But I can't get near you now   
Oh, can't you see it baby   
You've got me goin' crazy   
Wherever you go   
Whatever you do   
  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you   
I wonder how we can survive   
This romance   
But in the end if I'm with you   
I'll take the chance   
  
Oh can't you see it baby   
You've got me goin' crazy   
Wherever you go   
Whatever you do   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Waiting for you…  
  
Esperarei aqui por ti! Repetiu uma Sakura pequenina na minha mente. Xiao Lang Shaoran Li, esperarei por ti o tempo que for preciso, custe o que custar e doa a quem doer...  
Sorri.  
Agora sei a quem dar ouvidos!!!!  
«Já não era sem tempo!!! E deixa-me já dizer que a vitória não foi fácil e que...»  
Coração ganhaste!  
«O QUÊ?????????????»  
'YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Desculpa Tio Gaspar mas é que.... YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS'  
Sorri. Levantei-me do chão onde me tinha sentado, voltei-me para a porta que tinha fechado e abri-a ...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -   
Estava a desenhar no meu bloco quando o Eriol bateu á porta, entrou e sentou-se num banco há minha frente. Ele observou-me curioso e perguntou:  
-Que fazes??  
-O vestido de noiva da Sakura!!  
-???  
-O querido do sogro tem tudo pronto para depois de amanhã!!!  
Eriol piscou os olhos antes de pronunciar...  
-HO! HO! Já alguém contou ao Shaoran???  
Suspirei.  
-Não, e algo me diz que vais fugir com o rabo á seringa!!!  
Ele fez uma cara séria antes de comentar.  
-Já o viste irritado?? Não! Por isso não sabes o que vai acontecer...  
Encolhi os ombros e voltei ao meu desenho/plano, se convencesse o pai do Yukito que a Sakura apenas casaria usando aquele vestido ganharia tempo para ela, se não bem... pelo menos tinha tentado.  
Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos quando o som de alguém a espreguiçar-se fez-se ouvir. Olhei em frente e vi o Eriol a esticar os braços para o céu. Ele parecia um deus, a camisa contornava-lhe os peitorais, o cabelos dele estava perfeito e os olhos eram demasiado perfeitos para serem descritos, demasiado azuis....  
E quando dei por mim, tinha os meus lábios colados aos dele. Quando me afastei e vi os seus olhos brilharem não tive tempo para mais nada do que um pequeno corar porque ele puxou-me de novo para ao pé dele e disse-me antes de me beijar de novo...  
-Também te amo Tomoyo...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
^ Shaoran ^  
Eu, eu... estou em estado de choque!!!! E não é por causa do novo telemóvel Simens 55 que está á venda por 25€ na Vodafone!!!!!  
[N.A: Qualquer português entende esta mas não sei se no Brasil este anuncio passa, é um anúncio que começa com ESTOU EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE! e em seguida aparece o preço do telemóvel e a marca... ]   
É que, é que...  
Ela beijou-me, a minha amada Ying Fa beijou-me, como se me amasse tão profundamente como eu a amo a ela embora eu saiba que isso é impossível ela não me pode amar tanto quanto eu a amo a ela!!!!!!!!  
O que aconteceu, porque ela saiu??? Porque pediu desculpa? Ter-se-á   
arrependido?? Eu gostava tanto de saber o que se passa???  
'Também eu!!'  
OH Coração!!! Como estás??  
'Como tu!!'  
Isso é excelente!!! Ironizei.  
'Concordo plenamente!!! Mas não desesperes...'  
Vou tentar!!!!!!!!  
'E que tal cantares um pouco do que te vai na alma!!'  
Sugestões???  
'O nome Richard M. diz-te qualquer coisa??'  
Right here waiting for you...  
'Bingo!!! E que tal começares!!!!'  
Peguei na minha guitarra e comecei a cantar, quando acabei pousei a guitarra num banco, quando me voltei para trás senti alguém a lançar-se sobre mim e vi Sakura a abraçar-me por entre lágrimas.  
-Desculpa!!  
Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos enquanto murmurei.  
-Estás desculpada meu amor!!  
Ela olhou para mim e sorriu dizendo:  
-Aishiteru!  
Sorri de volta e murmurei antes dos meus lábios tocarem os dela.  
-Aishiteru Ying Fa, Aishiteru…  
  
Fim do Capítulo Seis  
  
N.A: O próximo é capaz de demorar visto que em princípio ei de mudar a história um pouco... acho que o final ficou mesmo muito forçado... Bem, Bjs e Ja Ne  
  
N.A2: Se alguém tiver curiosidade em saber 1Real deve valer aproximadamente meio Euro, por isso o telemóvel deveria estar a uns 50Reais se não me engano... 


	8. Não quero perder nada

N.A: Cá está o Capítulo 7! Sabiam que o Sete é considerado o número do Místico e do Oculto... Lendo este capítulo interrogo-me porquê!?!? Boa Leitura e muitos comentários por favor...  
  
Disc. CCS não é meu e creio que até agora em cada capítulo se diz quem canta a música ou a quem ela pertence por isso é óbvio que ela também não é minha...  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado à minha colega "Nina" pois foi ela quem me arranjou esta música! Andava à que tempo para comprar o single! *Bjs* kida!!!  
  
Capítulo Sete  
Não quero perder nada...  
  
^ Shaoran ^  
Olhei para o relógio digital do meu quarto que repousava em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira. Os números a vermelho marcavam 2.30 da manhã, por esta altura já costumava estar a dormir mas hoje não.  
Ying Fa, és tão bonita quando dormes, o teu sorriso pacífico é indescritível.   
Posso dizer que depois da tarde, dum passeio no parque e dum jantar romântico as coisas se tronaram bastante interessantes...  
Beijei o ombro nu dela, passei a minha mão suavemente por ele e deixei-a deslizar pelo braço nu dela até alcançar a mão dela que agarrei. Ela resmungou qualquer coisa durante o sono mas sorriu e continuou a sonhar. Então o meu relógio/rádio ligou-se e ouvi em chinês...  
  
-E agora Aerosmith com 'I don't want to miss a thing...'  
[N.A: A música é em Inglês tal como o nome do grupo só a fala do comentador é em chinês!??!]  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure...  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing...  
  
Esta música sempre foi uma das minhas preferidas mas arrisco-me a dizer que só agora percebo em toda a extensão da palavra perceber. Não te quero perder de vista Ying Fa, nem agora, nem nunca, o destino foi traiçoeiro e separou-nos mas acho que conseguimos superá-lo, eu espero...  
Olhei para ela mais uma vez antes de a apertar mais contra mim e adormecer...  
.......................................................................#.....................................................................  
_Eriol_  
O.k. são 9h e o Shaoran ainda está a dormir!?! OH Meu Deus o céu vai nos cair em cima da cabeça!!!! Ele acorda sempre ás 6h da manhã, sempre, por vezes até ás 5h! Que faz hoje ele na cama???? [N.A: Realmente que fará ele na cama... não me ocorre...]  
A Meiling está a ficar preocupada, sei que sim consigo ver isso na cara dela. Há mais de uma hora que está á espera do seu adorado primo para começar a praticar e ele ainda não apareceu...  
-Eriol??  
Olhei para Meiling ela tinha cara de quem estava a aprontar alguma e por isso perguntei a medo:  
-Sim Meiling??  
Ela piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
-Não achas melhor ires ver como o Shaoran está???  
Foi a minha vez de piscar os olhos e perguntar:  
-Porquê eu?? E se ele tem mau acordar??? [N.A: A Tomoyo tem razão, o Eriol foge sempre com o rabo à seringa...]  
Ela olhou-me com uma cara séria e ofendida e perguntou:  
-E se ele está nu!!!! [N.A: Porque estaria ele nu?!?! ^_~]  
Só de imaginar o que o Shaoran me fazia se soubesse que era culpa minha que a prima dele o tinha visto nu...   
Aí o meu rico pescoço e a minha saúde mental e física!! Suspirei e comentei:  
-O.k., O.k. ganhas-te!!!!!!  
Meiling fez um sorriso e voltou-se para a caixa de CDs escolhendo um. Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao quarto do Shaoran rezando para que ele estivesse acordado...  
.......................................................................#.......................................................................  
´Meiling`  
Estava a escolher um CD quando o Eriol saiu da sala. Cantava baixinho toda entretida quando de súbito uma porta bateu com muita força. Voltei-me para ver Eriol corado e suado de tanto correr. Ele tinha uma cara assustada por isso foi a medo que perguntei:  
-Que se passa??  
Ele não respondeu e eu comecei a sentir-me assustada.  
-O Shaoran está bem??  
Novo silêncio. Engoli a seco antes de perguntar:  
-O Shaoran está morto??  
O Eriol fez um sorriso irónico e comentou:  
-Morto?? MORTO?? Ele está mas é vivinho da silva!!!!!  
Suspirei, sorri e comentei dirigindo-me á porta.  
-Então vou buscá-lo!!!!!  
Imediatamente o Eriol pôs-se á minha frente com a cara mais estranha que alguma vez lhe vi.  
-Vai por mim Meiling tu NÃO o vais querer ir buscar!!!!!!!  
Estou a ficar confusa. Pisquei os olhos e perguntei:  
-Porquê??? Ele está nu??? O que é que ele tem que tu não tens??? [N.A: Boa pergunta sim senhor... Embora creia ser o que ele já NÃO tenha e não o que ele tenha...]  
Eriol rolou os olhos e comentou:  
-Nem te conto!!!  
O.k. já é a segunda vez que estou totalmente perdida. Mas que raio se passa??  
Alguém bateu á porta e a Tomoyo apareceu.  
-A Sakura???  
O Eriol respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim e sem se desviar da minha frente.  
-Com o Shaoran!!!  
A Tomoyo piscou os olhos e perguntou:  
-O Shaoran???  
-Ainda está a dormir !- disse.  
-AH!- disse a Tomoyo antes de sair.  
Dois minutos depois o Eriol pareceu atingir a situação embora eu ainda estivesse confusa.  
-TOMOYO ESPERA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mas foi tarde demais, a Tomoyo apareceu branca á nossa frente. O Eriol foi ter com ela e ajudou-a a sentar-se num banco, aproximei-me também. A Tomoyo não reagia a nada...  
-Tomoyo?? Amor??? Por favor diz qualquer coisa...  
Pedia Eriol em vão mas por fim ela acabou por dizer...  
-Sakura! Eu vi, eu... eu... [N.A: PARA AÍ!!! Ela não viu nada de muito especial!!!! Simplesmente os viu a dormir juntos, eles estavam tapados mas precebia-se que estavam nus, OK!!!]  
O Eriol passou a mão pela cabeça e disse:  
-Pois eu também vi!!! Mas Tomoyo, é que, é que....  
Então ela cerrou os punhos levantou-se muito rápido e comentou:  
-NÃO SEI QUAL DOS DOIS MATO!!!!!!!!! AO MENOS PODIAM TER AVISADO!!!!!!!!!  
O Eriol voltou a rolar os olhos e comentou:  
-Tomoyo isto não é um hotel , não temos daquelas coisas para por na porta a dizer "Não Incomodar!"  
A Tomoyo voltou a sentar-se e comentou:  
-Eu sei mas, mas.... e agora???  
-Agora- disse- alguém me pode explicar o que raio se está a passar??  
Uns bons 20minutos de silêncio seguiram-se, ia começar a falar quando nesse momento a porta abriu-se e o Shaoran e a Sakura entraram, eles vinham bastante animados e discutiam qualquer coisa entre risos e olhares. Sorri, o amor é tão bonito...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Agora já sei qual é o melhor despertar do mundo, o melhor despertar do mundo é acordar ao som da voz, ao toque, ao cheiro, á visão e ao sabor dos lábios daquele que se ama. Quando acordei a primeira coisa que pensei foi que tudo tinha sido um sonho até o despertar mas depois percebi que não.  
-Estava á tua espera!  
Sorri, e então reparei que tínhamos música de fundo...  
  
Laying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever...  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing...  
  
Tudo estava demasiado perfeito, parecia um autêntico sonho e eu não queria acordar, não queria perder a magia, não queria que o tempo andasse, por mim podia passar o resto dos meus dias presa naquele momento...  
No entanto mesmo depois de me ter levantado, de ter tomado banho e de me ter vestido descobri que a magia não se tinha perdido, porque a magia com que tinha acordado tinha sido a magia do amor...  
Depois de um pequeno jogo de 'Toca e foge' chegamos à sala dos ensaios. Quando entramos por entre risos e boa disposição descobrimos uma Tomoyo e um Eriol muito sérios a olhar para nós e uma Meiling sorridente. Que correu a abraçar o seu primo...  
-Estás vivo!!!!!!  
O Shaoran piscou os olhos antes de comentar:  
-Era para estar morto!!!!!  
A Meiling sorriu e disse afastando-se de ao pé de Shaoran:  
-Se tu visses a cara deles quando foram ao teu quarto há tua procura...  
UHOU! Eles viram-nos.... Bem, isso explica os olhares sérios. Engoli em seco e reparei que o Shaoran também o tinha feito. Cheguei-me mais para ao pé dele mas foi inútil porque a Tomoyo pegou-me por uma mão e levou-me para a sala á prova de som...  
Quando lá chegamos a Tomoyo sentou-me numa cadeira e começou a andar da esquerda para a direita sem parar provocando-me uma grande dor de cabeça...  
-Tomoyo está a fazer-me dores de cabeça!!!!!!  
Ela olhou para mim e disse irónica:  
-Eu?? Eu estou a fazer-te dores de cabeça????? Sakura o que é que tu foste fazer???  
Ela parou de andar e eu reparei que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
-Tomoyo...  
-Sakura o que foi que tu fizeste??? E se o Yukito descobre?? Sakura tu vais casar com ele amanhã e hoje dormiste com o Shaoran... Tu já viste o que vai ser se alguém descobrir, tu já pensaste no futuro!!! Tu já, tu já...  
-Mas Tomoyo nada disso interessa, eu amo o Shaoran!!!! E se me casar com alguém será com ele e Tomoyo eu NUNCA disse que sim ao Yukito e tu sabes que quem preparou o casamento não fui eu e ele, foi o pai dele...  
Ela suspirou e sentou-se à minha frente.  
-Eu sei Sakura...  
Sorri para ela e ela sorriu para mim antes de me abraçar.  
-Grande parva- disse-me- ao menos podias-me ter contado!!!!!  
-Para quê?? Para ires filmar?????[N.A: Sou tão má!!!]  
Comecei a rir ao ver a cara vermelha de Tomoyo que acabou por se juntar ao meu riso. Quando saímos da sala à prova de som passamos a ouvir o Shaoran e os SEM a tocar...  
  
-I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you, just like this   
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time...  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing …  
  
Abrimos a porta e entramos…  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
O.k. depois da conversa entramos na sala de ensaio e de súbito ocorreu-me uma coisa. E a festa de despedida de solteira?? Visto que o meu plano do vestido de noiva não funcionou e no fundo não valeu de nada visto que a Sakura já contou a verdade ao Shaoran, ao menos podemos celebrar na festa de Despedida de Solteira.  
Porque a minha melhor amiga vai ter a melhor despedida de solteira de sempre. OH sim e nisso ninguém me para!!!!!! Já tenho os vestidos prontos e tudo, fiz roupas para toda a gente! Afinal para tudo á uma excepção por isso desta vez não é só a Sakura que vai vestir as minhas criações, tenho também roupas para os rapazes, para a Meiling e especialmente para MIM!!!  
Peguei no telefone e passei-o ao Shaoran dizendo:  
-Não te esqueças que hoje é a despedida de solteira da Sakura- disse piscando o olho- temos que ter uma festa decente!!!!!  
-BOA!!!- gritou Meiling- ADORO FESTAS!!!!!  
A Sakura piscou os olhos mas pouco tempo depois sorriu e comentou:  
-Só se o meu grupo preferido tocar- afirmou agarrando o braço do Shaoran que lhe sorriu antes de a beijar.  
-Mas isso nem se pede!- respondeu-lhe Shaoran.  
-YES!!!!!!!!!!!- gritava Meiling.  
O Eriol sorriu e agarrou-me a mão então o Shaoran pegou no telefone marcou um número e pouco tempo depois dizia:  
-Liza?? Presta atenção rapariga porque para esta noite vais ter que dar o teu melhor como cozinheira!!!!!! Vamos ter uma grande festa aqui na Ala Esquerda....  
Mais tarde...  
Luzes, som, pista de dança e a minha câmara em acção. Sim porque desta vez ninguém me impediria de trazer a minha câmara!!!!! Tenho estado a gravar tudo e para variar também apareço na gravação visto que o Eriol me obrigou a pousar a câmara num bom sítio e a ir dançar com ele...  
A Sakura e o Shaoran estão a ter um óptimo tempo juntos, isso vê-se nos sorrisos que eles ostentam. O amigo da Meiling, Shang ou como raio ele se chama, também está cá e ainda não lhe largou as saias. Cá para mim ele deve gostar dela mas talvez seja melhor não romancear muito a questão...  
O Eriol está a usar as roupas que fiz para ele. São simples na verdade, uma calças de ganga e uma t-shirt preta com a frase SEM Lágrimas a prateado, que tem como fundo as asas duma borboleta roxa. O Shaoran está de igual mas a t-shirt dele é verde e tem atrás da palavra SEM uma flor de cerejeira. A Sakura tem um vestido creme e rosa. [N.A: Aquele que ela usou no segundo filme!!!] Eu tenho um do mesmo molde mas em roxo e preto. A Meiling usa um vestido dela visto que se recusou a vestir o meu, era do mesmo molde que o meu e o da Sakura só que era amarelo e vermelho, ela disse que três vestidas de igual seria ... como foi que ela disse??   
AH, sim, 1 é curioso, 2 é coincidência, 3 é um complô, 4 é um atentado e 5 é um ajuntamento...   
[N.A: Uma piada que costumo trocar com as minhas colegas, é um polícia da nossa zona que o diz quando nos começamos a juntar à porta dum restaurante para ir almoçar...]  
Por isso ela não trouxe o vestido mas não faz mal!! A festa está animada e o que vai animar ainda mais é o dia de amanhã. Eles nem suspeitam do que aí vem. Mais para o final da festa chamei toda a gente e expliquei-lhes o meu plano...  
-Malta, o plano é este....  
No dia seguir...  
Bem vindos ao casamento!!! OH Meu Deus! Isto vai ser lindo, a igreja está cheia, há flores por todo o lado todos estão á espera que...  
DONG! DONG!  
Disto! Ou seja, que o relógio da igreja bata o meio dia! Agora são pelo menos mais cinco minutos de espera, afinal a noiva chega sempre atrasada, e esta então nem se fala...  
O Eriol chegou-se ao pé de mim, abraçou-me pelas costas e murmurou-me ao ouvido.  
-És um génio amor...  
Sorri enquanto ele me beijava o pescoço e disse:  
-Eu sei...  
Sentamo-nos e passados dois minutos a marcha nupcial começou...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Hoje de manhã quando me levantei, peguei no livro que a minha mãe me tinha dado e saí pé ante pé. O Shaoran não acordou e senti-me um pouco traidora por sair assim mas a curiosidade que tinha em relação ao livro foi maior, muito maior...  
Saí para o quintal e subi há velha cerejeira. Lá em cima tentei abrir o livro mas reparei que ele apenas tinha fechadura. Curiosa procurei a chave mas nada, sei que a minha mãe me disse para eu apenas abrir o livro se precisa-se duma vida nova mas...  
Eu amo o Shaoran mas se eu não casar com o Yukito é normal que ninguém na família dele, descontado a Meiling vá apoiar a minha união com o Shaoran e eu não posso viver sem amigos, para mim eles são como o ar... [N.A: É verdade!! Eu funciono quase da mesma maneira... é horrível quando nos chateamos com eles ou temos alguma discução...]  
A Tomoyo por este andar também casará com o Eriol e eles irão viver para longe, a Meiling também será uma questão de tempo e depois... Claro que posso fazer novas amizades mas todos irão julgar que eu troquei o Yukito pelo Shaoran porque o Shaoran é rico!!  
Todos comentarão que foi um golpe de sorte, ia casar com um mas depois conheci o outro que era mais giro e muito mais rico, vivíamos paredes a meias, ele mostrou interesse por mim e eu lancei-me como uma pu** . [N.A: Acho que se percebe os *'s, sou completamente contra palavrões!]  
Sim, é exactamente isso que as pessoas vão pensar de mim!!! Mas essa não é a verdade, afinal o meu lema é : Todos juntos pela única coisa que o dinheiro não pode comprar!! Mesmo que o Yukito fosse o rico e o Shaoran o pobre eu amaria o Shaoran á mesma, mas as pessoas não vêem isso! Se fosse assim eu seria considerada uma heroina, assim vai ser o maior escândalo de sempre, a carreira dos SEM vai ficar totalmente arruinada, e eu não quero isso mas por outro lado também não quero deixar o Shaoran eu, eu...  
-Ying Fa...  
Olhei para baixo e vi o Shaoran. Então comecei a sentir lágrimas a deslizarem-me pela face, a cara dele tomou contornos preocupados e ele subiu a cerejeira rapidamente, sentou-se ao meu lado e questionou:  
-Que se passa???  
Agarrei-me a ele a chorar e expliquei-lhe tudo. Ele abraçou-me e segurou-me a face entre as suas mãos e disse-me:  
-Aishiteru Ying Fa…  
Em seguida ele beijou-me. E disse-me enquanto passava a sua mão pelos meus cabelos...  
-Não importa!! O que importa, é que eu te amo!! E nem todo o dinheiro do mundo mudaria isso Ying Fa!!!  
-Mas...  
-Não ligues para o que os outros dizem...  
-Sim...  
Nesse momento o livro começou a brilhar. O Shaoran olhou para ele curioso e eu passei-lhe o livro. Ele observou-o e comentou:  
-De que serve um livro com chave e sem fechadura???  
-Com chave???  
Peguei no livro mas só vi a fechadura. O Shaoran piscou os olhos:  
-Não entendo! Ainda nem há dois segundos ele tinha uma chave e não tinha uma fechadura!!!!  
Passei-lhe o livro de novo e constatei que ele estava certo, agora ele tinha uma pequena chave que estava presa numa corrente. Foi a minha vez de piscar os olhos e estender as mãos para o livro.  
-Não entendo...  
Quando eu e o Shaoran tocamos no livro ao mesmo tempo, uma chave e uma fechadura apareceram. Pisquei os olhos e constatei:  
-Algo me diz que apenas podemos abrir o livro juntos...  
-Então vamos abri-lo!!!  
Então falei-lhe do livro. Ele olhou para mim com uma cara triste e perguntou:  
-Queres mudar a tua vida???  
Sorri e respondi:  
-Se tu ficares comigo eu até me mudo para a lua...  
E aí, juntos trocando um beijo, abrimos o livro...  
  
Fim do Capítulo Sete!!!  
  
N.A: Que se irá seguir?!?! Não perca o próximo capítulo porque eu e a CVDRF também não... *Bjs* 


	9. Quando o tempo parou 1ªParte

N.A: Demorou mas chegou e no entanto não é tão bom como parece... visto que o Capítulo 8 se vai dividir em duas partes, acho que esta já contêm informação suficente para baralhar o Einsteine por isso vamos deixar a acção em si para a segunda OK!?!?!  
Bjs  
CACL  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence e... CVDRF! Não dizes nada!?!?   
(CACL volta-se e vê a CVDRF com um malmequer na mão...)  
"BEM ME QUER!? MAL ME QUER!?!?"   
CVDRF!?!?!?   
"MUITO! POUCO! NADA! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DEU QUE ELE ME AMAVA POUCO..."   
(CACL tem nesta altura uma grande sweatdrop!) PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPoooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss ééééééééé pena mmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaassssss temos trabalho... Ok!?!?  
"SIM! SIM! VAMOS A ISSO... (Longo suspiro)"   
Já vi que hoje trabalho sozinha!! CCS não me pertence e o título do Capítulo é o título da música que em princípio irá ser tocada na 2ª parte... Esta música é a versão portuguesa da música final dos Digimon(1ª Série!)  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado às minhas irmãs que tem uma paciência de Santas para ouvirem todas as minhas histórias antes de eu as escrever e que me estão sempre a apoiar dizendo que quem gosta do que eu escrevo tem um bom gosto acima da média... Bjs lindas...  
  
Capítulo Oito  
Quando o tempo parou  
~ 1ª Parte ~  
_ Eriol _  
Embora a marcha nupcial tivesse começado não havia noiva há vista. Tudo estava a correr conforme o planeado. Então de súbito ela apareceu. Entrei em estado de choque e senti a Tomoyo a entrar em pânico. Posei-lhe uma mão no ombro, ela voltou-se para mim e abraçou-me com força. O que teria corrido mal no nosso plano perfeito? Porque estava a Sakura ali?? Que raio se estava a passar???  
Ela chegou ao altar e deu a mão ao noivo, o Padre começou a falar...  
-Estão aqui para cumprir o sagrado matrimónio de livre vontade??  
-Sim!- respondeu o Yukito.  
No entanto antes que a Sakura pudesse falar a porta da Igreja abriu-se e um homem vestido de roxo entrou, apontou a mão a Sakura e comentou:  
-Morre Kinomoto!  
Uma bola roxa saiu das suas mãos e bateu em Sakura que foi arrastada contra a parede, e deixada inconsciente....  
No entanto Sakura levantou a cabeça, sorriu e começou a brilhar... A brilhar!??! A Sakura não pode simplesmente brilhar?!?! Quer dizer ela não é um pirilampo é??? Mas vocês não sabem o pior... ela brilhou transformando-se numa carta???  
Agora estou completamente baralhado, a Tomoyo coitada nem reage...  
O homem vestido de roxo piscou os olhos e então outra carta apareceu a voar, juntando-se à primeira que já tinha voltado a transformar-se em Sakura só que desta vez em vez dum vestido de noiva, Sakura tinha um vestido de viajem. Uma saia larga de fazenda castanha e uma blusa branca, que levava por cima um colete também ele castanho, pelas botas que pareciam de racho Sakura parecia uma Cowgirl no Farwest! (N.A: Será que é assim que se escreve Farwest!?!?! OH bem... _), a outra carta aproximou-se de "Sakura" e entrou-lhe para a garganta como que a dar-lhe voz.  
Nessa altura "Sakura", que até aí tinha estado de olhos fechados abriu-os, sorriu para nós e disse:  
-Olá a todos, apenas vim para dizer adeus...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -   
  
Quando vi a noiva comecei a entrar em pânico. Porque teria a Sakura mudado   
de ideias? Teria ela sido obrigada a vir?? Que raio se estava a passar???  
Como ainda não estava suficientemente baralhada teve que aparecer aquele homem de roxo e disparar contra a Sakura que, para ajudar há minha confusão, se transformou em carta?!?!  
E depois ela começou a falar...  
-Olá a todos, apenas vim para dizer adeus...  
Todos na sala piscaram os olhos e não sei como é que não entrei num completo estado de pânico, quer dizer não é todos os dias que vemos a nossa melhor amiga quase se casar com quem não devia, a não cumprir um plano para a salvar, a ser atacada, a se transformar numa carta e a dizer que se vai embora...  
O Eriol deve ter percebido que algo de errado se estava a passar comigo porque me ajudou a sentar num banco perto da imagem, que sorriu para mim num sorriso que parecia tanto o de Sakura que se não fosse o facto dela ser semi transparente eu a tomaria pela Sakura. "Sakura" continuou a falar...  
-Sei que parece estúpido! Mas é a verdade!!! Sabem, agora que a sei tudo me parece tão lógico, tudo o que dantes era confuso se tronou claro....  
Nesta altura ela voltou-se para Yukito e disse:  
-Perdoa-me Yukito mas não posso casar contigo porque não te amo...  
Nesta altura parecia que tínhamos entrado para uma telenovela, [N.A: A fala também ajuda a isso, não é mesmo!??! ^_^] não faltou nada, a prima a chorar ao fundo da Igreja, a tia-avó a desmaiar a meio e as tias todas na frente a fazerem-se de completamente chocadas. Apenas a mãe de Yukito parecia manter alguma dignidade, visto que o pai dele parecia uma tia, abrindo e fechando a boca tipo peixinho dourado sem dizer nada...  
O Yukito não dizia nada, como se a "Sakura" não lhe estivesse a contar algo novo, mas ele que ele sempre tivesse sabido mas nunca querido admitir. Sakura sorriu tristemente e perguntou:  
-Perdoas-me!??! Durante todo este tempo fui uma criança que pensava que gostar muito ou adorar era a mesma coisa que amar... mas não é... eu devia recordar-me disso mas para apreender esse conhecimento tive de sofrer uma perda bastante dolorosa e tentei esquecer a diferença entre amar e gostar... mas depois tu... tu trouxeste-me para aqui e aqui, na Mansão Yin e Yang, eu lembrei-me do que era amar...  
Yukito olhou para Sakura nos olhos e uma única palavra saiu da sua boca...  
-Shaoran...  
Mas o mais esquisito foi que... foi que o Yukito não estava a usar um tom acusatório, ele não estava a usar um tom irónico... ele simplesmente tinha dito a palavra "Shaoran" da mesma maneira que eu digo, por exemplo, couves...  
Sakura assentiu num gesto de cabeça e soltou um confiante:  
-Sim... foi o Xiao Lang...  
Nesta altura foi a vez da tia avó da cunhada da vizinha que também era prima da tia avó em segundo grau desmaiar, e a prima gemeu antes de continuar a chorar, o pai de Yukito depois de balbuciar algo que me lembrou bolinhas de ar a sair da boca dum peixe continuou como estava.  
Em seguida "Sakura" voltou-se para o homem que a tinha tentado matar... no meio da confusão todos nos tínhamos esquecido dele...  
A cara dele era a de "derrotado- não- conformado" se é que me compreendem. Ele olhou "Sakura" de cima a baixo como se estivesse à procura dum ponto fraco nela mas isso era estúpido, quer dizer, ela nem sequer lá estava, no fundo aquela "Sakura" nada mais era que um holograma...  
Vi a cara de Sakura ficar séria, nunca a tinha visto tão séria...  
-Perderam...- foi a primeira palavra que lhe saiu da boca- volta para donde vieste e diz isto ao que te enviaram... perderam... O colar que tanto procuram está seguro... O mestre que tanto queriam destruir despertou... e a sua fraqueza tronou-se agora o seu maior ponto forte... E mesmo que venham atrás dele aviso-vos... Não vos deixarei ficarem com ele...  
O homem de roxo grunhiu como se "Sakura" tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.  
-Aí sim...- disse céptico- e como me vais impedir minha linda?!??! Não é por teres despertado as Cartas de Clow que as vais saber domar quanto mais usar contra nós... a nossa magia é tão antiga como a Terra e tem a sua força...  
-AH...- disse Eriol- não sei se já lhe disseram mas o planeta está a morrer...  
Sei que mais tarde ei de rir disto mas agora estou completamente aterrorizada, dei um encontrão ao Eriol com o meu cotovelo mas não o devia ter feito visto que em menos de dois segundos o homem de roxo estava em frente a Eriol e o levantava pelos colarinhos... não, pelo pescoço...  
Dei um berro...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
' Meiling '   
O berro da Tomoyo chegou aos meus ouvidos fazendo-me acordar do transe em que estava, era como se de súbito tudo começasse a fazer sentido na minha mente, a solidão do Shaoran, a sua desculpa do ter que meditar para despertar o seu eu interior, o ele nunca ter falado do colar, o facto da Sakura me pedir para não falar do colar...  
Roxo... sempre tinha gostado da cor roxa, o Shaoran costumava dizer-me que o roxo era a cor que me ficava melhor, mas neste momento, este homem está a fazer-me odiar a cor roxa mais do que tudo...  
O colar de que Sakura falara, seria o mesmo que ela dizia Shaoran lhe ter dado quando ambos eram pequenos, o mesmo que ela ainda usava, ela disse que o colar a protegia, que ele era mágico... que o colar com cabeça de lobo, olhos de âmbar e revestimento de amor que ela usava era mágico mas...  
O homem, largou Eriol, voltou-se para mim e como se me tivesse lido o pensamento perguntou:  
-O colar... Onde está??? Sinto o seu poder aumentar!!! Sinto que algo alimenta o colar... mas o quê!?!? Sinto a vítima do colar a ficar mais forte e não mais fraca... uma magia com mais de cinco mil anos profanada...- nesta altura ela estava tão perto de mim que podia contar o número de dentes que ele tinha na boca e o número de pelos que ele tinha no nariz- tu sabes!- acusou- diz-me... diz-me onde está o Colar do Lobo de Âmbar...  
Tremia por esta altura... Colar do Lobo de Âmbar... esse nome lembrava-me de algo... de uma lenda chinesa... de uma velha lenda chinesa que já ninguém contava por ninguém acreditar... tinha-a lido num livro chamado "Lendas Esquecidas" nunca mais tinha pensado nela e agora lembro-me dela do princípio ao fim...  
"Antes do Mundo ser maioritariamente ocupado por humanos duas grandes forças, dois grandes clãs de feiticeiros, lutavam entre si, os primeiros por querem poder, os segundos por querem a paz...  
Os dois clãs eram chamados de Roxos e de Lobos de Âmbar. Os Roxos queriam destruir os Lobos pois estes ajudavam as pessoas e preocupavam-se com a natureza, coisa que do ponto de vista dos Roxos mostrava o quão reles os Lobos eram... o seu poder estava a ser mal gasto mais valia que eles se apoderassem de todo o poder e governassem a terra tendo os humanos como escravos, humanos que imagine-se se começavam a revoltar...  
Os Roxos, apoderaram-se do chefe dos Lobos e roubaram-lhe o objecto mágico mais poderoso dos Lobos, um colar com pendente de cabeça de lobo que possuía olhos de âmbar, eles destruíram a magia benigna do colar e trocaram-na por uma magia maligna, mas uma magia muito suave que parecia proteger quando na realidade sugava lentamente a energia vital das suas vítimas até as matar..."  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_ Eriol _  
  
Passei as mãos pelo pescoço e em seguida em volta de Tomoyo que chorava de joelhos ao pé de mim.  
-Estou bem amor...- sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido.  
-És louco...- ouvia-a murmurar- querias que ele te matasse... porque não   
podias ficar calado Eriol...  
-Porque eu não queria...- aqui a voz falhou-me ao ver o Roxo a mover-se.  
A Tomoyo afastou-se um pouco de mim e vi pelo canto do olho o Roxo aproximar-se de Meiling, durante algum tempo temi que ele a fosse levantar tal e qual fizera comigo mas ele pareceu mais interessado em tentar assustá-la.   
-Não querias o quê?!?!- perguntou Tomoyo.  
Olhei para Tomoyo sorrindo e pus a mão na sua face antes de dizer:  
-Não queria que ele percebesse que tu estavas ligado à Sakura... ele podia vir atrás de ti e...  
Não consegui acabar de falar... a Tomoyo não deixou visto que tinha apanhado os meus lábios com os dela e me beijava.   
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
  
-Não queria que ele percebesse que tu estavas ligado à Sakura... ele podia vir atrás de ti e...  
Estas foram as últimas palavras de Eriol... antes de eu o beijar. Quando acabei do fazer encostei a minha testa na dele e disse:  
-Obrigada...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
' Meiling '  
  
"Mas os Roxos não podiam simplesmente devolver o colar, então fingiram uma quebra de segurança durante a qual tal como eles suspeitavam, o Chefe dos Lobos fugiu levando o colar. O seu plano diabólico estava em marcha, o clã dos Lobos seria destruído sem que ninguém se apercebesse do porquê...  
O Chefe dos Lobos chegou bastante fraco ao pé do seu Clã e chamou o seu sucessor dando-lhe o colar visto que estava certo que ia morrer... e morreu mesmo, mas não foi o único... em menos de 2meses o novo Chefe do Clã estava também doente de cama e antes de morrer nomeou outro sucessor, e assim por aí a diante... em pouco tempo o grande Clã Lobo de Âmbar tinha passado de mais de mil membros para apenas 3mil, uma perda bastante considerável...  
Os Roxos foram ganhando território e poder até que... até algo aconteceu... nunca se soube bem o quê mas uma magia bastante forte começou a corromper a magia do colar, os humanos começaram a revoltar-se cada vez mais e graças ao Clã dos Lobos os Roxos foram expulsos para as trevas das sombras...  
A lenda dizia também que...  
Com o tempo os Lobos começaram a duvidar do colar, e conseguiram entre si provar que ele era o causador de tantas mortes e começaram a usá-lo para matar os Roxos que se tinham fundido com o seu Clã ou os traidores, com o tempo os bons Lobos tronaram-se maus... e também eles foram expulsos deixando a humanidade sozinha..."  
Que se terá passado...  
Uma voz interrompeu os meus pensamentos... a voz da minha mãe...  
-Não sei onde o colar está mas sei porque ele não está a matar...  
O Roxo olhou a minha mãe de cima a baixo e comentou:  
-Parece ser uma mulher sábia e pela semelhança suponho que parente directa desta menina- nesta altura ele apontava para mim- faça-lhe um favor... se não a quer ver desfigurada- nesta altura ele levantou a mão em direcção à minha face- e a amaldiçoa-la por ter dito meias palavras conte-me tudo o que sabe...  
Vi a minha mãe ficar quando o Roxo ameaçou desfigurar-me a cara e a assentir começando a contar:  
-O Clã dos Lobos voltou à superfície e formou duas divisões, os Lobos   
puros, que desapareceram em pouco tempo, e os Li, que eram governados pelos Roxos Lobos que tinham sobrevivido, estes chamavam a si próprios Anciões... Os Anciões decidiam tudo em conjunto, desde dos casamentos ás mortes, só que eu nasci sem ser planeada... O pai, que também era pai do Shang, não gostava muito da mulher com que tinha sido obrigado a casar-se e pouco tempo depois do Shang ter nascido encontrou a minha mãe e apaixonou-se por ela, eu nasci... Quando os Anciões souberam arranjaram maneira da minha mãe usar o colar e ela acabou por morrer, o meu pai louco de dor tentou matar o Shang pondo-lhe o colar para provar aos Anciões que também sabia jogar esse jogo mas ele não conseguiu, pois mesmo sem amar a mulher com que fora obrigado a casar o Shang amava o seu filho... Por isso ele decidiu enviar-me a mim e ao Shang para longe, para longe de todo aquele ódio e sofrimento. Com esse amor por nós ele deu o colar ao Shang dizendo-lhe que ele protegeria quem o usasse e acreditasse no amor. O Shang aceitou todo contente, no entanto mais tarde o Shang foi descoberto e levado de novo para o Clã, ele conseguiu fugir umas tantas vezes mas era sempre apanhado, no entanto nunca ninguém desconfiou que era ele que tinha o colar, porque se assim o fosse ele deveria estar morto. Numa das suas fugas ele conheceu a Yelna e apaixonou-se por ela, deu-lhe o colar como símbolo do seu amor por ela e pouco tempo depois o Shaoran nasceu. Quando os Anciões descobriram isto ficaram furiosos e tentaram matar Yelna e o Shaoran mas sem o colar maldito teriam que recorrer a outros meios e enquanto pensavam neles o Shang e a Yelna fugiram com o seu filho para o Japão. Mal souberam disto os Anciões entraram em contacto com os seus companheiros Roxos para estes os ajudarem a encontrarem e a matarem os fugitivos, posso dizer que os Roxos que foram libertados das trevas fizeram muito bem o seu trabalho, o pai e a mãe do Shaoran foram mortos e o colar passou para este, foi a mãe dele que lho deu antes de morrer, antes de eu voltar para a China o Shaoran deu o colar a uma menina e eu, embora um pouco preocupado por uma coisa tão negra ter passado para as mãos duma criança tão pura fiquei feliz pois a maldição tinha abandonado a nossa família. Mas o que eu não sabia é que o colar tinha sido, de novo, corrompido pelo amor, o amor das pessoas que davam o colar a outras que amava mudou o colar e em vez de o manter um instrumento de morte transformou-o num instrumento de vida...   
Pausa para respirar e a minha mãe continuou:  
-Por isso Roxo sentes a portadora do colar ficar mais forte e não mais fraca, o amor do Shaoran está a dar-lhe forças, está a guiá-la, está a ter a certeza de que nada de mal lhe acontece...- nesta altura os olhos da minha mãe brilhavam como eu nunca os tinha visto brilhar- a Sakura está certa Roxo... vocês perderam...  
O Roxo olhou para a imagem de Sakura que estava diferente, Shaoran estava ao lado dela com a mão direita pousada no ombro esquerdo desta, na sua outra mão ele tinha uma espada...  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
- Tomoyo -  
  
"Um olho no burro e outro no cigano" costumava dizer a minha mãe, hoje descobri que é muito mais fácil dize-lo do que fazê-lo, os meus olhos voavam do Roxo para a imagem de Sakura que foi "abençoada" com a presença de Shaoran...  
O Roxo olhou para Shaoran ironicamente e comentou:  
-Foges de mim Li!?!?  
-Não tenho do que fugir... – disse "Shaoran" calmamente- porque não desistes!?!? Já sabes o que queres! Volta para as trevas donde saíste...  
Sakura colocou a sua mão esquerda sobe a mão de Shaoran, ambos estavam com as caras mais sérias que já lhes vi. O Roxo fez uma cara séria e comentou:  
-Mesmo que o quisesse não podia... não sei se sabes Li mas os Anciões não são muito simpáticos com aqueles que não cumpre as suas ordens... voltar para de onde vim seria bom demais...  
Por outras palavras a palavra "desistir" não existia no dicionário do Roxo. Em seguida o Roxo levantou a mão formando uma espécie de seta de energia que planava a uns 5cm da palma da sua mão...  
-Vamos combinar uma coisa...- disse- tu e a tua namorada vem para cá e eu não magoo os vossos amigos ou então começo a perseguir-vos e a matar os vossos amigos um por um até vós achar...  
Vi a dúvida a encher os olhos de Sakura, vi medo, vi tristeza mas não vi o ódio que vi nos olhos de Shaoran, nos olhos de Sakura vi uma espécie de pena, parecia piedade, ela sentia piedade por aquele homem que tinha ameaçado matar os seus amigos...  
Quando a primeira lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Sakura, algo subiu em mim, uma força, um fogo, uma decisão...  
Quem era aquele homem e como se atrevia ele a fazer a minha "irmã" chorar!!  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
_ Eriol _  
  
Já vi filmes de suspance com situações menos complicadas que esta. Vi o Shaoran a passar-se, os olhos dele mostravam que se ele pudesse ele trespassaria o Roxo com um único golpe de espada. A Meiling estava agora junto à mãe que a abraça e acariciava os cabelos, os gémeos tinham ido para ao pé do pai e o Yukito tinha-se juntado também à sua família. Quis abraçar a Tomoyo mas algo se passava com ela, era como se a raiva do Shaoran fosse contagiosa porque antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa...  
-NÃO LHE LIGUES SAKURA!- ela berrou- FOGE ENQUANTO PODES! LEVA O COLAR NÃO O DEIXES CAIR EM MÃOS INIMIGAS... ENTRE NÓS E O MUNDO ESCOLHE O MUNDO... E ...  
Tentei impedir o Roxo mas ele lançou-me pelo ar, e fui parar a meio da Igreja, antes que me pudesse aproximar o suficente ele aproximou-se de Tomoyo agarrando-a pelos colarinhos enquanto lhe apontava a seta ao peito e comentava:  
-Bem, bem parece-me que temos uma voluntária...  
  
Fim da 1ª Parte do Cap.8  
N.A: Complicado!?!? Acho que ficamos a saber porque a Meiling é coro... já viram tudo o que a mãe dela falou sem respirar... É de aplaudir de pé!!! Bem... apoios, Feedback's, ou como quer que lhe queiram chamar são muito, mesmo muito bem vindos....  
Bjs e até há 2ª parte... 


	10. Quando o tempo parou 2ªParte

N.A: E não é que chegou!!! Finalmente... demorou um pouco... peço desculpa sff!!!! Espero que gostem... Digam-me ^_~  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence, nem a música...  
  
Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado a.... VOCÊS!!! A todas as pessoas que lêem a(s) minha(s) história(s) e que se dão ao trabalho de dizer o que pensam... Vocês são um máximo!!! Adoro-vos a todos... *BJS* grandes!!!!  
  
Capítulo Oito  
Quando o tempo parou  
~ 2ª Parte ~  
  
^ Shaoran ^  
  
Porquê agora!??! Porquê agora!??! Estava tudo a correr tão bem... Tínhamos saído de casa bem cedo para tratar de tudo, ninguém nos tinha visto, o que é milagre visto que parece sempre haver um criado a espreitar. Entramos pé ante pé na garagem e quando estávamos prestes a abrir a porta do carro...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Preciso de ar!!!!  
Metemo-nos no carro de qualquer maneira só tendo tempo de lançar as malas, o Livro da Cartas para o banco de trás, enquanto eu ocupava o lugar do condutor e Sakura se sentava ao meu lado. Só devo ter diminuído a velocidade a uns bons 35km depois. Paramos junto a uma estação de serviço, voltei-me para trás furioso:  
-ÉS LOUCO!!!! QUERIAS QUE NOS APANHASSEM!!!  
Sakura também se voltou para trás, ficando Kero entre a espada e a parede. Kero olhou-nos resmungão e disse:  
-Eu ia sufocando...  
-Pois que sufocasses!- afirmei.  
Sakura olhou de lado para mim, limitei-me a encolher os ombros e a sair do carro maldisposto. Enquanto punha gasolina vi Sakura a falar com Kero mas não ouvi nada do que eles disseram. Em seguida fui pagar a gasolina e de preferência comprar algo com chocolate, comer chocolate sempre me acalmou. Estava a escolher uma tablete de chocolate quando ouvi:  
-Gosto dos Nestlé!!  
Voltei-me para Sakura que se veio pôr ao meu lado comentando:  
-Não vale a pena estares tão chateado... Ele precisava respirar mas realmente não precisava de gritar tão alto...  
Passei um braço em redor da sua cintura e comentei:  
-Por segundos tive a sensação de que a minha família em peso ia entrar na garagem e levar-te para longe de mim...  
Senti o braço de Sakura passar em trono da minha cintura e ela murmurou a meia voz:  
-Eu também...  
Quando voltei ao carro trazia um bolo na mão para fazer as pazes com Kero que assim que viu o bolo aceitou fazer as pazes e chegou mesmo a admitir que tinha gritado muito alto e que lhe tinha bastado por a cabeça de fora do saco onde Sakura o levava com receio que alguém o visse.  
O nosso objectivo era irmos ao Notário para passarmos tudo para o nome do Eriol e da Tomoyo, assim que eles se casarem, ideia da Sakura, eles são donos de tudo, de todas as contas da banda, de todas as casas da banda, de todas as acções da bolsa, de tudo... bem, não de tudo... reservei uma casa completamente equipada e com uma equipa de criados para a Meiling e a casa onde vivo está apenas em nome temporário deles, mas basicamente está tudo em nome deles...  
Tinha acabado de assinar os papeis quando a Senhora do Notário me disse que para eu o fazer ia precisar da assinatura da minha mulher, e ela tinha-o dito apontado para Sakura. Sakura sorriu e disse:  
-Eu ainda não sou a esposa...  
A senhora piscou os olhos e disse:  
-Então lamento mas não podemos fazer nada, precisamos da assinatura de alguém directo da sua família ou uma testemunha fiável...  
Raios! Foi uma das expressões que me passou pela cabeça, a senhora ia para chamar a pessoa a seguir a mim quando Sakura se chegou ao pé de nós e disse no tom de voz mais inocente que se possa imaginar...  
-Eu disse que ainda não era, mas como estamos num notário isso pode arranjar-se, não pode...  
Foi mesmo isto que ela disse, ela praticamente tinha perguntado à senhora se podia casar comigo, ali e naquele momento, onde estão os princípios da praxe, devia ser eu a pedir a Sakura em casamento, não ela a mim. Não que eu ainda não tivesse pensado nisso, eu tinha mas queria fazê-lo num sítio romântico não no meio dum Notário! E claro que também tinha imaginado, quer dizer, tinha PENSADO fazê-lo numa igreja, e também tinha PENSADO convidar a Meiling, o Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Mãe da Sakura...  
Por falar na mãe da Sakura, ela deve estar a ficar chateada de morte!! Muito inteligente o meu Tio quer fazer um casamento supressa e não se lembra de confirmar se existem passagens para a mãe da noiva, ou outro/a amigo/a da noiva vir, só haviam bilhetes para aviões que descolavam hoje e mesmo só para a hora do casamento, por isso a mãe da Sakura ia directamente para o copo de água.  
A senhora do Notário disse a Sakura que isso se podia arranjar se ela arranja-se uma testemunha, Sakura voltou-se para mim e eu apenas disse:  
-Eu telefono...  
Peguei no telemóvel e dirigi-me para um sítio mais privado, a Sakura combinou com a senhora do notário que o "casamento" se realizaria dali a uma meia hora, mal nós suspeitávamos do que se iria passar na Igreja onde Sakura devia estar a casar, quer dizer tínhamos uma ideia mas nada nos preparia para o que realmente ia acontecer.   
Ouvi o som a dizer que o telemóvel chamava, pouco tempo depois ouvi uma voz bastante parecida com a de Sakura dizer:  
-Mochi! Mochi! Quem fala??  
De súbito tinham perdido a voz, não sabia mais o que dizer, não sabia como dizer aquela senhora, aquela mãe que não me conhecia de lado nenhum que eu ia casar com a filha dela, mas a verdade era que mesmo se tivesse vontade de falar não poderia pois Sakura tirou-me o telefone...  
-Mãe!!! OH! Mãe estou tão feliz por te ouvir!!! Preciso da tua ajuda!!!! ........... Não, não eu estou bem o que se passa é...... não mãe tenho a certeza que não!! .......... mãe vem ter a esta morada que te vou dar........ não mãe, não me casei ainda!!!............ o que quero dizer com ainda?!? Vem ter a esta morada que eu explico...  
Ver a Sakura falar com a mãe recordou-me das conversas que eu costumava ter com a minha e pela primeira vez em muitos anos senti uma saudade imensa dos meus pais, recordei os meus tios, os pais de Eriol, a mãe de Tomoyo e a de Sakura, lembrava-me destas últimas tão vagamente o que é normal visto que a última vez que as vi foi no parque no dia da bomba...  
Sakura sorriu-me e disse-me adeus enquanto falava com a mãe, respondi-lhe e vi Kero a pôr a cabeça de fora da mala de mão de Sakura, uma menina pequenina que passava com a mãe na altura disse:  
-Olha mamã que porta- chaves mais giro!!! Quero um...  
A mãe continuou a andar dizendo:  
-És muito nova para teres um porta- chaves além disso para que precisarias dum, não tens chaves...  
A menina continuou a pedir o porta chaves até ela e a mãe se me perderem da vista, sorri, pensando ou antes, tentando recordar os meus pais, não me recordava bem da idade que tinha aquando da expulsão da bomba, por vezes parecia-me que nunca tinha tido pais, apenas tios e primos, mas depois sempre me recordava de Sakura e recordando-me dela recordava o que era o paraíso e recordando o paraíso conseguia chegar à memória nublosa dos meus pais.  
Sentiu um par de braços deslizarem desde os meus ombros até peio do meu peito onde se juntaram para me dar um abraço, consegui ouvir Sakura dizer ao meu ouvido:  
-A minha mãe diz que em quinze minutos está cá...  
-Já lhe contaste!??!  
Não vi mas soube que Sakura sorriu quando disse:  
-Já... é por isso que ela vai vir tão depressa...  
Rimos baixinho, as pessoas que estavam no Notário quase nem reparavam em nós, estávamos ali sentados, eu nas escadas do prédio a meio da escada que ligava o andar do Notário à parte das habitações e a Sakura ao meu colo, falando e rindo como se fossemos os únicos, como se estivéssemos numa ilha só nossa onde mais ninguém poderia entrar.  
Não sei quanto tempo passamos assim, a Sakura a falar e a rir comigo, eu a rir, a enfiar Kero dentro da mala para ninguém o ver e Kero a resmungar que precisava de respirar. Quando demos por isso a mãe de Sakura tinha chegado, Sakura abraçou-a, a mãe dela olhou para mim piscou os olhos e disse:  
-Shaoran?!?!  
Foi a minha vez de piscar os olhos, a mãe de Sakura recordava-se de mim, observei-a, o vestido rosa claro que trazia era lindo e fazia parecer 5anos mais nova do que realmente devia ser, não parecia ter mudado muito desde da última vez que nos tinha-mos visto, agora eu... eu era a uma criança e agora sou....  
-Como adivinhas-te mãe?!?!- ouvi Sakura dizer.  
A mãe de Sakura sorriu para mim e disse:  
-É que ele não mudou nada... continua o mesmo guerreiro de sempre...  
Sorri, quem é que disse que um genro não pode gostar da sogra!!!! A mãe de Sakura disse-lhe que estava linda, bem aquele vestido negro não era bem o tipo de vestido de casamento a qual os ocidentais estariam habituados, mas como estamos na China, e na China tradicional se casa de preto, acho que a mãe de Sakura tem razão, ela está linda! E verdade seja dita que aquele vestido lhe fica mesmo bem, foi a Tomoyo que o fez, grande novidade, tem duas fitas vermelhas finas a fazer de cinto e o desenho manual de algumas pétalas de cerejeira só que em rosa. Preto, vermelho, rosa... as minhas tias ficariam horrorizadas perante tal vestido de casamento... até consigo ouvir a prima a desatar a chorar que nem uma perdida... mas também ela chora por tudo e por nada... e além do mais...  
-Terra chama Shaoran... Terra chama Shaoran...- dizia a mãe de Sakura abando a mão na minha frente, em seguida ela sorriu e disse- Tens um casamento...- e acrescentou na brincadeira- não queres ser meu genro!?!?  
Sorri passei o braço pelo da minha futura sogra e disse:  
-Minha senhora, nada me daria mais prazer...  
A mãe de Sakura riu e comentou:  
-Bem, bem já vi que temos cavalheiro...  
A cerimónia, se assim se pode chamar foi rápida e directa ao ponto, no entanto o mais estranho foi que eu nem fiquei tão traumatizado quanto pensava que ia ficar por não casar numa Igreja, porque a experiência provou-me que tudo, tudo menos a pessoa com a qual nos casamos é irrelevante, para mim naquele momento não existia mais nada para além dos olhos brilhantes de Sakura, do seu sorriso terno, e duma lágrima que eu lhe vi brincar nos olhos antes de descer...   
Não ouvi o Notário, não vi o espaço onde me casei, não reparei que a mãe de Sakura tirou um lenço a meio da cerimónia porque praticamente chorava cataratas, não vi Kero a deixar cair o queixo como se só naquele momento se tivesse apercebido do que se passava, não ouvi a música que saia dum rádio perto de nós, naquele momento não ouvi porque a música era quase o meu pensamento...  
  
~ Quando o tempo parou  
Senti-me longe de tudo  
Muito longe de mim  
Mas foi nesse lugar que eu encontrei algo novo  
Dentro de mim...~   
  
Não sei porquê mas dei por mim a recordar Sakura quando ela era pequena, lembrei-me duma tarde pouco depois dos meus pais morrem e antes de eu ir viver com a minha tia em que ela apareceu no meu apartamento para passar o dia comigo. Sentia-me tão só na altura, parecia-me que todo o mundo se tinha voltado contra mim, antes que todo o mundo me abandonará e desprezara, depois do combate Sakura fora levada pela mãe, e eu ainda não a tinha voltado a ver, nem no parque, nem na infantil, nem mesmo há janela da casa dela que eu conseguia ver da janela da minha sala. Tinha mesmo chegado a temer o pior, e de súbito ela tinha batido à minha porta, vinha com um vestido branco bastante simples e com uma fita cor de rosa a prender-lhe os cabelos, os seus olhos estavam tristes e pareciam ter medo, quando me viu abriu a boca para falar mas antes de falar lágrimas inundaram-lhe a face antes dela dizer:  
-Shaoran... não me deixes... estou sozinha...  
Nessa altura vi como tinha estado a ser um egoísta, só tinha pensado em mim, no que eu sentia e tinha-me esquecido dos sentimentos dos outros, dos sentimentos da única pessoa importante que me restava. Lembrei-me de ter aberto os braços, abraçado Sakura com todas as minhas forças e dizer:  
-Eu estou aqui... não estás sozinha... não enquanto eu estiver aqui...  
Sakura enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro e chorou, chorou, chorou, lavou a sua alma de tudo, da dor da mãe, da dor dela, dos homens vestidos de preto que a travam tão mal enquanto falavam com a sua mãe, da polícia a tentar saber a toda a força como ela saíra de casa para o parque, do susto da bomba, do perigo dos homens de roxo, tudo...  
  
~ Quando estiveres só não tenhas medo de nada  
Tens de procurar alguém que te ajude e verás  
Que então será tudo muito mais fácil...~  
  
Passei todo o dia com Sakura, brincamos com legos, cubos, puzzeles, às escondidas, à apanhada, cozinhamos bolos, panquecas, fizemos sandes, come-mos tudo e bebemos sumos, limpamos a minha casa do lixo feito, fizemos barcos de papel que pusemos a navegar na banheira que enchemos até ao topo de água, fizemos copos de papel, flores de papel, fizemos arranjos, a cada porta que abríamos parecia que encontrávamos um novo jogo, uma nova brincadeira...  
Dormimos a sesta, vimos desenhos animados, tornamos a brincar e a cozinhar, nesse dia nenhum de nós se sentiu sozinho, nesse dia percebemos que enquanto nos tivéssemos um ao outro nunca estaríamos sós, nesse dia descobrimos que devíamos estar juntos, que precisávamos de estar juntos para sobrevivermos no mundo lá fora, no mundo que parecia nos ter desprezado e atirado para o abandono...  
Sentamos no sofá, já o sol se começava a por, Sakura voltou-se para mim e perguntou:  
-Shaoran... para onde vão as pessoas que morrem?!?! A minha mãe tentou   
dizer-mo mas ela começa a chorar e depois eu choro e ainda não percebi...  
Pergunta difícil para um adulto... imaginem para uma criança...  
-As pessoas que morrem... as pessoas que morrem...- não sabia o que dizer- ora! As pessoas que morrem vão para um grande jardim no céu...  
A Sakura piscou os olhos.  
-A sério!??!  
-Mas é claro- eu não a queria fazer chorar, não lhe queria contar... mas o que é que eu não lhe queria contar, saberá alguém ao certo como é o outro lado, o que é a morte, por isso contei-lhe o que achava- sabes que no céu mora Deus...  
-Sim, rodeado de Anjos...  
-Pois bem, como deves imaginar Deus tem milhares de Anjos, logo eles passam os dias a cultivar um belo jardim chamado Paraíso....  
-Sim- disse Sakura com os olhos a brilhar- a minha mamã disse alguma coisa sobre o Jardim do Paraíso....  
-É esse o jardim onde os Anjos vivem, brincam e trabalham...  
A medo Sakura perguntou:  
-E o meu pai?!?!  
Sorri e disse:  
-Ele é um anjo...  
-...... E os teus pais?!?!?  
-Também!!!!  
Os olhos de Sakura fizeram um brilho estranho quando ela perguntou:  
-E eles trabalham juntos?!?!  
-Tenho a certeza!!!!  
Sakura sorriu e cada vez mais curiosa perguntou:  
-E que árvore plantam eles!?!?  
-Cerejeiras!!!!  
Sakura tronou a sorrir, um sorriso luminoso.  
-Achas?!?!  
-Tenho a certeza!!!- não sei porquê mas na altura tinha, tronou-se o meu Dogma, os Anjos plantavam Cerejeiras e ponto final e nem a minha tia, nem a minha catequista me fizeram acreditar no contrário!!  
Sakura sorriu e disse:  
-Os homens de negro- os da agência funerária- disseram-me que se vestiam de preto porque a morte era negra... mas eles são parvos... tu é que tens razão Shaoran, os nossos pais são agora Anjos que trabalham no céu a plantar Cerejeiras para Deus ver e poder passear entre elas...- e acrescentou com um sorriso- Estou feliz!!!  
Sorri e disse:  
-Eu também....  
  
~E com amigos caminharás  
Encontrarás força para lutar  
E então do meio de todo o mal surgirão mil estrelas cobertas de luz...  
  
Quando o tempo parou  
Senti-me longe de tudo  
Muito longe de mim  
Mas encontrei-te então  
E a tristeza partiu...  
  
Com a força que me dás  
Enfrentarei o pior que a vida me der  
Pois sei que estarás sempre aqui ao meu lado...  
  
Ao pé de mim....~  
  
Quando a cerimónia acabou troquei um longo beijo com Sakura, aí recuperei os meus sentidos, pude ouvir a mãe de Sakura a fungar baixinho, as palmas do pessoal do Notário e até, senão me engano, um assobio!  
A mãe de Sakura correu a abraça-la, mãe e filha choravam como eu nunca tinha visto fazer na vida, abraçavam-se, riam, choravam, tronavam a abraçar-se...  
Quando despachamos os papeis partimos para o porto, íamos fazer um cruzeiro. Sakura começou a questionar-se como estariam as suas cartas e se elas demorariam a voltar, afinal a missão que lhes tinha conferido era fácil, "Espelho" e "Canção" já deviam ter voltado.  
O porto estava movimentado, parecia que o cruzeiro onde íamos viajar era o Titanic ou algo parecido, Sakura disse a Kero que como a sua bolsa de certeza os guardas do porto iam mexer, medidas de segurança, com o terrorismo a aumentar eles tem de revistar as malas, passam-nas por uma espécie de raio X e vêem o que está dentro da mala. Sakura não queria que Kero fosse na mala por algumas razões, primeiro achava que os raios X lhe podiam fazer mal, segundo os guardas podiam ficar curiosos e tentar saber o que Kero era, terceiro se os guardas quisessem embirrar connosco podiam dizer que o peluche podia ter droga lá dentro e tentar abrir Kero ao meio, só pelo simples prazer de estragar o peluche a Sakura...  
Eu sabia que eles eram capazes de o fazer pois fizeram-no uma vez com um urso que a Meiling tinha, ela simplesmente amava aquele urso e levava-o para todo o lado, quando fomos fazer um cruzeiro ela quis levá-lo e a minha tia deixou, quando lá chegamos usando a desculpa da droga os guardas abriram o peluche ao meio, depois de o terem arrancado das mãos de Meiling, que claro não tinha deixado ninguém tirar-lhe o peluche de boa vontade, estragaram o peluche por completo e à frente de Meiling, que claro chorou baba e ranho, no final pegaram no que restava do peluche e devolveram-no a Meiling com os sorrisos mais malvados que vocês possam imaginar...  
Kero tinha resmungado a princípio mas a ideia de ser cortado ao meio fê-lo raciocinar e ponderar que talvez a mala das roupas não fosse assim um lugar tão mau e que ele sobreviveria, mas em compensação tinha-mos que lhe arranjar um grande bolo. Sakura assentiu dizendo que lhe traria o maior que pudesse mas que ele teria de ser portar bem, não fazer barulho, não deixar ninguém o ver e só sair da mala quando eu e Sakura fossemos para o nosso quarto e abríssemos as malas.  
As malas das roupas eram simplesmente passadas por um detector de metais, por isso em princípio Kero estaria seguro, mesmo assim por via das dúvidas Sakura seguiu com o olhar todo o trajecto da mala. Subimos a bordo assim que a mala se perdeu de vista. Sakura queria ir para o quarto o mais rápido que pudesse...  
Abracei-a pelas costas, dei-lhe um beijo no pescoço e murmurei:  
-Não estejas com tanta pressa que eu não vou a lado nenhum...  
Sakura lançou-me um olhar irónico, nessa altura uma voz anunciou que o Capitão queria falar com todos os passageiros do barco para lhes desejar as boas vindas. Estávamos a caminho da sala de jantar quando Sakura sentiu que algo estava mal, apenas senti uma pequena sensação de... sei lá, era uma espécie de desconforto, como quando não conseguimos encontrar a posição certa na cama...  
Ela agarrou a minha mão, perguntou a uma guarda onde era o nosso quarto, o guarda fez um sorriso maroto enquanto dizia:  
-Terceiro andar... quarto 356! Desejo-vos uma Boa Estadia Sr. e Sr.ª Li!  
Bem... foi esquisito, foi a primeira vez que chamaram à Sakura Sr.ª Li... Assim que chegamos ao quarto Sakura correu os cortinados, abriu as malas, e revirou-as até achar as cartas, o que fez com que Kero batesse com a cabeça no chão e começasse a resmungar.  
-Ei cuidadinho si.... posso parecer mas não sou feito de algodão...  
-O que é pena- comentei- visto que assim te podíamos fechar numa mala no armário e aproveitar a nossa lua de mel...  
Isto pareceu enfurece-lo, estou a começar a gostar do fazer...  
-Ouve meu... meu...- parecia estar à procura do adjectivo mesmo mau para me chamar- meu... meu...- funguei num acto de superioridade o que se revelou ser uma grande asneira- meu ranhoso! Tu só estás casado com a minha mestra porque quando eu me apercebi do sucedido já era tarde demais compreendes porque se não fosse...  
-Calem-se os dois...- disse Sakura chateada, estava por estava altura prestes a abrir a terceira mala depois de ter esvaziado as duas primeiras, o nosso quarto tinha agora um chão de roupa, eram camisas, blusas, calças, saias, calções, fatos de banho, roupa interior e fatos de treino de todas as formas, cores e feitios, parecia que íamos abrir uma loja de roupa.  
Aproximei-me de Sakura e coloquei-lhe uma mão no ombro, ela voltou-se para mim e disse:  
-Não as encontro Shaoran... sei que as guardei nas malas, quando saímos do notário eu com medo de me esquecer delas no carro, eu...  
-Sakura calma- disse limpando uma lágrima de desespero que começava a deslizar pela sua face- as cartas não foram a lado nenhum... já viste na tua outra bolsa de mão...  
Sakura disse que não e eu peguei na mala dela enquanto juntos a abríamos e víamos todos os cantos possíveis e imaginários. De súbito ouvi:  
-São mesmo loucos não acham... mas o que procuraram eles tão freneticamente...  
Voltei-me para ver Kero a falar com as Cartas, que voavam em redor dele "olhando" para nós, não sabia se havia de rir ou dar um berro por isso toquei no ombro de Sakura e disse:  
-Estão ali...  
Sakura deu um salto e correu para as suas cartas encontrando a carta Gémeo com a qual criou uma cópia de Espelho para poder ver tudo através dela, como se estivesse a usar Vídeo Conferência. bateram à porta, ainda bem que o nosso quarto tem um espécie de mini hall que divide o quarto da casa de banho, abri a porta e falei com o Marinheiro que queria saber se estava tudo bem, quando acabei, fechei a porta e preparei-me para entrar no quarto ouvi a minha amada Ying Fa dizer:   
-Perderam... volta para donde vieste e diz isto ao que te enviaram... perderam... O colar que tanto procuram está seguro... O mestre que tanto queriam destruir despertou... e a sua fraqueza tronou-se agora o seu maior ponto forte... E mesmo que venham atrás dele aviso-vos... Não vos deixarei ficarem com ele..  
Sorri, e encostei a cabeça à parede que dividia da porta de entrada do quarto enquanto ouvia a minha tia contar a história da minha família, de como o colar agia sobre as pessoas, de como as matava, de como o seu poder tinha sido corrompido, de como agora o colar com a ajuda do meu amor por Sakura a protegia, mas queria ser eu a protegê-la, não o colar, bati com o punho levemente na parede.  
Senti então um calor nas mãos e ouvi um gizo que me era familiar, desde da batalha contra os Roxos que eu nunca mais ouvira aquele gizo ou sentira aquele calor no entanto sabia o que era, os meus poderes estavam a despertar de novo, utilizei-os para chamar a minha espada... Ela apareceu mais afiada e brilhante do que nunca, caminhei até ao pé de Sakura e coloquei a minha mão direita no seu ombro direito, ficando ela assim encostada em quase mais de metade das minhas costas.  
-Foges de mim Li!?!?- perguntou o Roxo.  
-Não tenho do que fugir... – disse calmamente- porque não desistes!?!? Já sabes o que queres! Volta para as trevas donde saíste...  
Sakura colocou a sua mão esquerda sobe a minha, fiz uma cara séria a qual o Roxo respondeu fazendo uma ela próprio antes de comentar:  
-Mesmo que o quisesse não podia... não sei se sabes Li mas os Anciões não são muito simpáticos com aqueles que não cumpre as suas ordens... voltar para de onde vim seria bom demais...  
Por outras palavras a palavra "desistir" não parecia existir no dicionário do Roxo. Em seguida vi o Roxo levantar a mão formando uma espécie de seta de energia que planava a uns 5cm da palma da sua mão...  
-Vamos combinar uma coisa...- disse-me - tu e a tua namorada vem para cá e eu não magoo os vossos amigos ou então começo a perseguir-vos e a matar os vossos amigos um por um até vós achar...  
Senti uma espécie de dúvida e revolta encherem Sakura, senti o seu medo, a sua tristeza mas também senti piedade, piedade contra aquele que tinha ameaçado matar os seus amigos...  
De súbito a Tomoyo começou a gritar, não percebi muito bem o que se passou, a única coisa de que me apercebi foi o Eriol a voar pela Igreja e a cair perto da porta e o Roxo a ameaçar matar Tomoyo...  
Uma única palavra correu a minha mente...  
Porquê!??!  
.....................................................................#...........................................................  
~ Sakura ~  
Porquê... porque é que tinhas de falar Tomoyo, não sabes tu que agora não te posso proteger, não sentirás tu que já não estou em solo Chinês, não sentirás tu que é-me impossível chegar em uma hora aí, porquê tu, de toda a gente presente nessa Igreja porquê tu...  
Já me sentia um pouco mal por ter abandonado o Yukito mas eu sabia que ele já o pressentia, não íamos ser felizes os dois juntos, ou pelo menos não por muito tempo, por isso fugi com quem me ama e eu amo, fugir, nunca fugi aos meus problemas, mas agora que o pareço fazer tu arranjas maneira de te pôr num trabalho deste tamanho...  
Tomoyo, mana, eu sei que tu queres que eu seja feliz, eu também quero que tu sejas muito feliz com o Eriol, ou com quer que tu escolhas...  
Estou a tentar ser forte, não chorar mas está a ser praticamente impossível, senti o Shaoran a apertar-me o ombro com mais força e apertei a mão dele, senti o seu outro braço passar em trono da minha cintura como se isso impedisse todo o sofrimento do mundo de me alcançar, tirei a minha mão da mão dele e passei-a para a sua face, escondi por segundos a minha face no seu pescoço.... ele cheirava tão bem, a pele dele era macia... recordei a frase que ele tinha dito no inicio da viagem...  
-Eu não vou a lado nenhum...  
Sim, ele não ia a lado nenhum, ele ia ficar ali comigo...  
Voltei a erguer a minha face para a imagem deixando a minha mão onde estava. Relembrei as palavras de Tomoyo...  
-Não conseguirás o que queres...- disse.  
-AH! Não...- disse o Roxo para mim, em seguida voltou-se para Tomoyo e disse- bem pequena foi um prazer conhecer-te... Adeus...  
Vi-o a erguer o braço e a lançar a flecha... Nessa altura a minha amizade com Tomoyo passou-me à frente dos olhos...  
Vi-nos juntas na primária, a brincar com plasticina, barro, a escrever histórias, a aprender a ler decentemente, a ver desenhos animados, a fazer roupas para bonecas, depois veio o básico 2+3, as tardes que estudávamos juntas, os trabalhos de grupo, o grupo de filmagem, o de chefes de claque, o interesse por rapazes a aumentar, a vinda do período, a semana a aumentar, o cinema, as festas, o secundário, as festas cada vez mais... bem, festas, as idas a bares, a concertos, o interesse por rapazes a atingir o máximo, a espera de Tomoyo por Eriol, o aparecimento de Yukito, as noitadas a estudar, as aulas que faltávamos de propósito, a vida a fazer cada vez mais menos sentido, as mudanças de estado de humor, o liceu, a graduação...  
Tomoyo, ela tinha estado sempre comigo, tinha sido a minha mana, o ombro onde tinha chorado, os abraços que me tinham confortado, os risos que tinha partilhado... e agora aquela... aquela.... aquela AMOSTRA de GENTE queria matá-la porque eu tinha um colar, queria matar a minha mana por um colar... mas não era só o colar porque se o fosse eu dá-lo-ia de bom grado, o Shaoran perceberia, mas ele também quer o Shaoran e isso eu não posso dar, claro que não posso trocar o Shaoran pela Tomoyo ou vice versa, se o amor tivesse balança o que sinto por cada um deles devia pesar o mesmo embora em categorias diferentes... Tomoyo- Mana; Shaoran- Amor da Minha Vida... a Tomoyo disse para eu fugir mas eu não a posso abandonar mas o não a abandonar significa entregar-me, significa deixar-me matar e deixar matar o Shaoran... e eu disse que não deixaria ninguém tocar-lhe, tal como ele me disse que não me deixaria...  
Fechei os olhos sem saber o que fazer, sabendo apenas que não aguentaria ver o que estava prestes a acontecer...  
-ESPERA!!!!- ouvi Shaoran dizer.  
Fez-se um silêncio de morte, abri os olhos e vi que o Roxo tinha parado a tempo, que a minha mana ainda estava viva, senti a minha respiração pesada, como se tivesse corrido em dois minutos os 40km da maratona. O Roxo voltou-se para nós e comentou:  
-Disseste algo Li...  
Senti a mão de Shaoran soltar aos poucos a minha cintura, com a minha mão livre puxei-a de volta para onde estava, algo me dizia que se ele me soltasse tudo estaria perdido, além de que se eu perdesse contacto físico com ele sabia que desataria a chorar e ninguém me pararia.  
-Quero saber exactamente preto no branco o que queres...- ouvi Shaoran dizer- deixa-te de rodeios com o que os Anciões querem...  
O Roxo pousou a Tomoyo no chão calmamente e disse:  
-Muito bem... o que eu quero Li é fácil... quero a tua vida...  
Se seres humanos se pudessem transformar em pedra, eu sei que nesta altura me teria transformado num estatua e uma estatua com uma expressão horrível no rosto. Sentia Shaoran a soltar-me cada vez mais, isso só podia dizer uma coisa, tronei a puxar a mão dele de volta à minha cintura e subi a mão que tinha na sua face para os seus cabelos, enquanto encostava a cabeça no seu peito, não podia deixar que ele me soltasse, não podia deixar que ele se resolve-se a armar-se de novo em herói e tentasse derrotar aquele Roxo ou pior "ir" com ele.  
Quase podia ouvir o dilema que se estava a debater dentro de Shaoran, quase podia ouvir a sua Tia Constantina e o seu Tio Gaspar(N.A: Meu... já tinha saudades deles!!!!!) a discutirem violentamente, de súbito foi a vez dos meus tios aparecerem...  
"Isto está mau amor!!!"  
'Jura mulher, acho que não é preciso ser-se um perito para o descobrir!!!!'  
"Que vamos fazer!?!?!?!"  
'Desculpa!?!?!? VAMOS!?!?!? Foste tu que a trouxeste para este problema em primeiro lugar, faz o que tu quiseres!!!!!'  
Fiz um esforço para deixar de os ouvir, consegui mas comecei a ouvir outros... comecei a ouvir a luta de Shaoran...  
"Tens de ir!! Sabes que tens!!!"  
'Gostava de discordar com a tua tia rapaz mas desta vez ela tem razão!!! Embora eu gostasse de te dizer para ficares com a tua esposa eu sei que tu tens de ir!!!'  
"Não podes deixar que ele mate a Tomoyo, ela é praticamente irmã da Sakura e depois temos o Eriol, ele é o teu melhor amigo, a Meiling, a prima que tu tanto adoras, e o resto da tua família, és frio com eles e eles são frios contigo mas tens uma dívida de gratidão para com eles!!!"  
'E meu caro sobrinho as dívidas tem, devem de ser pagas!! Fá-lo por ela...'  
"Sim, fá-lo pela Sakura! Fá-lo pela mulher que amas e que te ama!!! Ela vai perceber..."  
O que é que eu vou perceber!!??!?! Que ele se vai entregar!?!?! Que ele vai dar a vida dele!?!?! Agarrei-me a Shaoran ainda com mais força.  
-Então Li...- ouvi o Roxo dizer- como vai ser... vens ou não?!?!?!  
Quis tanto ser surda, quis tanto não ouvir a palavra que sabia que Shaoran ia dizer a seguir, quis também não ver os olhos magoados de Tomoyo que praticamente diziam que se ela se salvasse se iria culpar até ao fim dos seus dias por "ter sido a responsável pela morte do meu marido", vi o olhar de Eriol que estava dividido entre o sacrifício do melhor amigo ou o da rapariga que amava, ouvi Shaoran a engolir em seco e a preparar-se para pronunciar a maldita palavra que a todo o custo não queria ouvir quando...  
-CUIDADO SAKURA!!!!  
  
Fim do capítulo 8b!  
  
N.A: Então... que acharam... o próximo capítulo deverá estar pronto em breve... Bjs 


	11. Há palavars que nos beijam

N.A: Este capítulo é um pouco diferente dos outros... Espero que gostem...  
  
Disc. CCS não me pertence e o poema é de Alexandre O'Neil!!!!!  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado à MeRRy-aNNe, à MiDoRi, à MARY e à Kakura, não viveria sem vocês!!! Bjinhos p/ todas!!!!  
  
Capítulo Nove  
  
Há palavras que nos beijam...   
  
= Bachi Shine =  
  
  
  
Pousou lentamente o livro que lia sobre o colo e antes do fechar, quer dizer antes do tentar colocou um marcador, uma flor seca, na página em que ia. Olhou pela janela, estava um lindo dia de sol, o céu estava limpo, os passarinhos cantavam, o sol brilhava e algumas crianças, com chapéus na cabeça, corriam felizes pela rua como se nunca tivessem feito outra coisa na rua e por segundos ela invejou-as...  
  
Elas não sabiam o que era sofrer como ela estava a sofrer naquele momento, elas não sabiam a luta que ia no seu espírito... por um lado ela queria que eles morressem mas por outro não queria... eles ainda eram crianças, deviam ter uns 18 no máximo 19 anos, porque os considerariam tão perigosos ela não sabia, ele não lhe tinha contado...  
  
-Seria demasiado perigo...  
  
Era o que ele tinha dito mas mesmo assim ela achava que não, que podia ser mais perigoso que as torturas dos horríveis e desprezíveis anciões. Ambas as suas mãos passaram por debaixo da capa do livro e elevaram-no um pouco antes dela lhe pegar decentemente e andar umas páginas para trás, não precisava de marcador para aquela página, já a sabia de cor mas mesmo sim podia lê-la e relê-la e achar que tinha encontrado uma palavra nova, um sentimento novo...  
  
Começou a ler...  
  
"Gostava de perceber o que raio é isto que tenho aqui no peito, não são remorsos ou satisfação, é algo assim para o .... para o esquisito. Ele estava ferido, era minha obrigação, não o podia deixar ferido no meio da rua... Foi difícil trazê-lo para aqui, afinal ele ainda deve ter uns bons dois anos mais do que eu e é um homem...  
  
Pus uma venda antes de lhe tirar a roupa, o que era dispensável visto que a túnica roxa que ele trazia já estava mais do que rasgada, praticamente ele tinha toda a pele à mostra, pele negra, não de cor natural mas da cor de sangue seco...   
  
Ele estava, está, completamente cheio de feridas e chagas, quem quer que o maltratou queria que ele ficasse marcado para toda a vida, provavelmente até que ele morresse... Não percebi o porquê, até porque ele era jovem, pareceu-me forte, ainda podia trabalhar... não percebi até reparar na marca na palma da sua mão, uma marca mágica... ele era um bruxo...  
  
«Boa» pensei «Era só o que me faltava...» ainda para mais ele tinha um dos olhos tão ferido que eu com medo que ele o tentasse abrir lhe coloquei uma ligadura em trono, agora ele parecia um pirata com pala branca, ri baixinho, mas não o suficiente, ele acordou...  
  
Os olhos dele eram... eram... eram uma mistura de azul claro com verde marinho, assim que vi o seu olhar, afoguei-me nele...  
  
Com medo do que se estava a passar corri para a cozinha dizendo que tinha algo ao lume. Quando voltei, ele sorriu para mim e disse:  
  
-Obrigado Menina Shine...  
  
Nesse momento, tudo ao meu redor desapareceu e só ele e eu existíamos..."  
  
Sorriu, se ela pudesse prever como as coisas se iam complicar, ela tinha descrito tudo duma forma tão simples como se a vida fosse assim, simples...  
  
A sua face tronou-se séria, não era, a vida não era nada simples!!!!  
  
Fechou os olhos e deixou a sua mente e os seus sentidos se perderem no tempo...  
  
"Ele estava a montar a cavalo, lá ia ele outra vez, de novo para ao pé daqueles que o tinham tentado matar, voltou a sentir as lágrimas banharem-lhe a face, não sabia se chorava ou era apenas a memória de ter chorado. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar que era um misto de gratidão e algo mais. Agarrou-lhe nas rédeas e disse:  
  
-Não vás...- em seguida baixou a cabeça e completou a frase com um tímido- por favor...  
  
Ele sorriu-lhe tristemente e disse:  
  
-Bem sabes que tenho que voltar... se não o fizer eles virão atrás de mim...  
  
Engoliu a seco e assentiu num gesto de cabeça. Soltou as rédeas, voltou-se de costas e começou a partir, até que ouviu:  
  
-Eu volto... volto para ti...  
  
Piscou os olhos e voltou-se a tempo do ver chicotear o cavalo e partir a galope... Sorriu e tronou a sentir que chorava..."  
  
~ Há palavras que nos beijam  
  
como se tivessem boca.  
  
Palavras de amor, de esperança,  
  
De imenso amor, de esperança louca. ~  
  
Levou a mão ao nariz e tentou impedir o choro que já a tinha dominado. Queria que ele voltasse, ele tinha que voltar para ela, ela tratava dele, ela tomava conta dele, ela amava-o ... ele tinha que voltar...  
  
-Yuri... parvo porque tinhas que ir!??!- murmurou entre soluços.  
  
E entre lágrimas que desciam o seu rosto, o peso da solidão e da dor voltaram a apoderar-se dela...  
  
{Yuri Sakamoto}  
  
Olhei para a rapariga que segurava pelo pescoço, era uma criança tal como o casal que tinha que matar. Tanto ódio, tanta dor, tanto sofrimento só por um pedaço de estúpida magia.  
  
-Nenhum pedaço de magia é estúpido!!!- ouvi a voz do meu mestre repetir na minha mete.  
  
Estaria ele certo...  
  
Olhei em redor, toda a família, todas as atenções se centravam em mim, menos as da Kinomoto, todos os sentidos dela estava direccionados para o Li, ela tentava fazer algo que se assemelhava a um jogo psicológico com ele, ele queria soltá-la devagar para que quando me respondesse não tivesse nenhum contacto físico com ela, mas de cada vez que ele a soltava ela apertava-o mais...  
  
-Ela sabe...- pensei- ela sabe que ele a vai soltar para se entregar...  
  
Por segundos cheguei a sentir algo por eles, não sabia se pena, se piedade, se compaixão... por segundos não os quis matar, quis largar a rapariga à minha frente, pedir desculpa a todos e sair de mansinho, mas os segundos chegaram ao fim e eu voltei a ser eu...  
  
Não podia, pela Bachi eu não podia, eu tinha prometido que voltava, eu prometi que voltava para ela, para ao pé dela, mas se eu não os matar sem dúvida que os anciões "acabam o que começaram" e matam-me... ou pior matam-na...  
  
Não posso deixar que nada lhe aconteça, ela recolheu-me quando estive sem casa, tratou de mim, sarou-me as feridas físicas e psicológicas, ela ensinou-me sentimentos que eu nunca pensei que existissem...  
  
~ Palavras nuas que beijas  
  
Quando a noite perde o rosto;  
  
Palavras que se recusam  
  
Aos muros do teu desgosto. ~  
  
Ver aos que os grandes anciões chegaram, mandar matar um casal de crianças por um punhado de magia...  
  
-"Vocês vão lá pé ante pé... colocam a bomba... matam os Li... apanham o   
  
Li Júnior sozinho... contam-lhe que lhe mataram os papás e aproveitam-se da confusão do rapazinho para o matarem..."  
  
Lembro-me do meu pai, tios e primos voltarem sorridentes para casa, comigo pela mão, o meu pai que nunca na vida tinha sido dado a afectos, pegou-me ao colo e disse:  
  
-Filho estamos livres... só temos que fazer um trabalhinho de "crianças" e voltamos para o "Mundo da Luz"...  
  
Sorri e perguntei inocentemente:  
  
-Para ao pé da mamã...  
  
O meu pai sorriu tristemente antes de passar a sua mão pelos meus cabelos e dizer.  
  
-Quem sabe...  
  
Eu acreditava que quem "desaparecia" no meu mundo de sombras, era porque ia para o "Mundo da Luz", a minha mãe e tias há muito tinham desaparecido, por isso para mim elas estavam todas no "Mundo da Luz", era o que dava ser duma família de mágicos poderosos, eram sempre chamados para combater e por vezes não regressavam, as mulheres raramente voltavam, era a forma dos Anciões nos controlarem, uma maneira de nos mostrarem como nos dominavam, como escolhiam quem vivia e quem morria, como eles nos eram superiores.  
  
No dia seguinte vi a minha família partir, eles riam e brincavam uns com os outros e comigo também dizendo que me trariam algo do "Mundo da Luz", com um pouco de sorte eu iria para o "Mundo da Luz", sorri e disse-lhes adeus.   
  
Sentei-me ao pé da porta da minha casa e esperei que eles regressassem, esperei todo o dia, a noite caiu mas mesmo assim eles não voltavam, comecei a ficar preocupado, uma das minhas vizinhas quis levar-me para dentro mas eu recusei determinantemente dizendo que esperaria pela minha família. Esperei grande parte da noite até ver duas figuras no horizonte, levantei-me e corri em seu encontro.  
  
Eram o meu pai e o meu primo mais novo, ele devia ser apenas três anos mais velho do que eu na altura mas já podia ir combater e eu não, eles vinham mais que feridos, o meu primo era praticamente levado ao colo pelo mais pai que estava cheio de feridas. Entraram em casa sem dizer palavras, o meu pai deitou o meu primo numa cama, o meu primo respirava pesadamente e a sua cara era a de uma dor incrível.  
  
-Hemorragia interna...- murmurou o meu pai entre dentes de forma a eu não ouvir, mas mesmo que eu ouvisse eu não faria a menor ideia do que aquilo era.  
  
O meu pai sentou-se num banco perto do meu primo e fez uma magia de forma a amenizar a sua dor um pouco, a face do meu primo descontraiu-se um pouco mas mesmo assim mostrava ainda linhas de sofrimento.   
  
O meu primo acabou por morrer, assim como o meu pai que esgotou todas as suas energias a tentar salvá-lo. Fiquei sozinho, amaldiçoei aqueles que tinham feito sofrer a minha família, desejei a sua morte, e até mesmo depois de saber que eram crianças da minha idade eu não os conseguia perdoar. Fui adoptado por uma vizinha minha, a mesma que me tinha mando ir para casa, ela era como uma tia para mim, tratou de mim como se fosse filho dela, ensinou-me magia, explicou-me como este mundo funcionava e tentou tirar de dentro de mim a força destrutiva que se apoderara de mim.  
  
Até que há cerca de 2meses atrás algo aconteceu, os anciões, chamaram-me e enviaram-me para destruir o avião onde a Kinomoto ia. Falei com uns terrorista e através de dinheiro comecei a controlá-los, fiz deles fantoches para destruírem o avião por dentro, para o fazerem cair, mas no último instante o parvo ficou com remorsos e matou-se sem mandar abaixo o avião...  
  
Fui bem castigado... mas ao mesmo tempo foi uma benção... porque a Bachi recolheu-me, tratou de mim e ensinou-me a amar...  
  
~ De repente coloridas  
  
Entre palavras sem cor,  
  
Esperadas inesperadas  
  
Como a poesia ou p amor. ~   
  
= Bachi Shine =  
  
Levantei-me e tronei a caminhar até ao pé da janela abrindo-a em seguida. Uma rabanada de vento entrou, passou por mim, brincou em volta dum jarro de flores a um canto da sala e em seguida fez passar as páginas do meu diário, até achar uma que gostou.  
  
Uma página que continha uma única frase, uma página deserta de dor, de sofrimento, de esperanças, de mentiras, de falsidade, de maldade, uma página que apenas continha uma única e absoluta verdade...  
  
Yuri Amo-te!  
  
~ (O nome de quem se ama  
  
Letra a letra revelado  
  
No mármore distraído  
  
No papel abandonado) ~  
  
Fechei os olhos e imaginei à minha frente, imaginei o seu sorriso, os seus olhos e imaginei um abraço, que ele me abraçava protegendo de tudo e todos, dizendo-me que nunca mais iria partir, que ficaria comigo para sempre, e que nem mesmo a morte nos separaria...  
  
{Yuri Sakamoto}  
  
De súbito senti-a. Senti a Bachi, os seus braços pequenos e frágeis passarem em redor do meu corpo. Senti a minha mão largar o colarinho da rapariga que não caiu no chão porque um rapaz a agarrou.  
  
Ouvi a sua voz sussurrar que eu era a pessoa mais importante na sua vida, que havíamos de vencer e ficar juntos, a sua voz a dizer-me que ela me amava...  
  
~ Palavras que nos transportam  
  
Aonde a noite é mais forte,  
  
Ao silêncio dos amantes  
  
Abraçados contra a morte. ~  
  
Senti de súbito um fogo nas costas, alguém me tinha atacado, antes de cair murmurei:  
  
-Também te amo Bachi...  
  
E antes de tudo ficar negro ainda consegui ouvir:  
  
-SAKURA CUIDADO!!!!  
  
Fim do Capítulo 9  
  
N.A: Então.............................. o que acham............................ Deve ser de mim mas quando escrevi as últimas duas quadras doíam-me o coração... devo estar demasiado sentimental!!!!  
  
Bjs  
  
e não se esqueçam de dizer o que pensam, afinal já lá dizia alguém lá da Grécia, ou seria o Descartes @_@, "Penso, Logo existo!"  
  
CACL 


	12. Imortalidade

N.A: Eu não teria palavras suficientes, ou palavras sequer para pedir desculpa pelo meu súbito desaparcimento na secção CCS e muito mais pelo facto de ter deixado esta fic suspensa! Mas mesmo assim eu vou tentar... DESCULPEM-ME! Passou-se muita coisa na minha vida, escola e mais e pura e simplesmente deixei de escrever aqui, até pq eu tinha um final diferente, mas era um final bastante forçado e eu via que todos gostavam da fic que eu pensei "eu não posso fazer-lhe o desprazer dum final forçado" e por comecei a pensar noutro, entretanto fui adiando, adiando e quando dei por mim isto já estava tão para trás que eu pensei "deixa!". Mas aí tive uma reviwe a perguntar-me quando ia acabar... e nunca nada me fez tão bem... e graças a ela aqui está o penúltimo capítulo... espero que gostem...  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado à Anna, visto que foi a reviwe dela que me fez mexer e acabá-lo...  
  
"Já reparaste como brilhas? Tu és luz na sombra da morte e morte quer extinguir a tua luz..."  
  
Capítulo Dez  
  
Imortalidade   
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
Onde estou? De onde venho? Para onde vou? Quem sou?  
  
«Flashback»  
  
Uma menina de quatro anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, vestida com um pijama cor de rosa, com desenhos de coelhos, ouve a sua mãe a contar-lhe uma história sobre um casal de reis que queria ter um bebé. Quando a mãe vai para fechar o livro a menina até então bastante calada pergunta:  
  
-Mamã?  
  
-Sim??- perguntou a mãe com uma voz bondosa.  
  
-De onde vem os bebés???  
  
A senhora sorriu antes de responder:  
  
-De onde vem tudo... do amor...  
  
A menina pareceu admirada:  
  
-OH! Mas assim como do amor??  
  
-Assim... o papá e a mamã amam-se e por se amarem tanto do seu amor nasceu uma menina...  
  
-Eu!!!- disse a menina num tom que sugeria uma afirmação e uma pergunta.  
  
A senhora riu baixinho antes de dizer alegremente:  
  
-Sim...  
  
A menina bateu palmas e perguntou:  
  
-E todos vimos de lá??  
  
-Sim...  
  
Desconfiada a menina perguntou:  
  
-A Tomoyo e o Eriol também???  
  
A senhora tronou a sorrir e disse:  
  
-Sim, a Tomoyo e o Eriol também...  
  
Um AH! Silencioso não chegou a passar dos lábios da menina que a seguir ficou um pouco corada antes de perguntar:  
  
-E... e.... e o Shaoran???  
  
-Ele também!- disse a Senhora dando um beijo na menina e preparando-se para sair do quarto.  
  
Quando fechou a luz e se preparava para encostar a porta ouviu a menina:  
  
-Mamã?  
  
-Sim querida??- perguntou a mãe abrindo um pouco a porta do quarto.  
  
-Eu...- começou a menina a medo- eu gosto muito do Shaoran!!!  
  
-E depois querida??- perguntou a senhora curiosa mas com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
-Eu sou muito pequena para ter um bebé!!!!  
  
A voz da menina parecia embaraçada o que fez a mãe sorrir disser:  
  
-Não te preocupes... o amor sabe o que faz... terás um bebé quando tiveres preparada... podes gostar do Shaoran à vontade...  
  
Embora o quarto estivesse escuro, a senhora pode ver a menina sorrir, deitar-se de novo e disser antes de adormecer pacificamente:  
  
-Boa noite mamã...  
  
-Boa noite Sakura...  
  
~ So this is who I am  
  
And this is all I know  
  
And I must choose to live,  
  
For all that I can give,  
  
The spark that makes the power grow ~  
  
A mesma menina corria pelo aeroporto, desta vez tinha um vestido negro simples, um vestido de luto, os seus cabelos estavam presos por uma bandelete igualmente negra e voavam atrás dela. Uma voz anunciou através do altifalante que o avião para a China iria partir dentro de momentos. A menina começou a correr ainda mais depressa, tão depressa quanto as suas pequenas pernas o permitiam. Então ela chegou ao terminal e viu-o, ele ia entrar para a manga que conduzia ao avião.  
  
-SHAORAN!!!- gritou.  
  
O rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de âmbar, voltou-se e viu a menina a correr para ele. Sorriu e gritou:   
  
-SAKURA!!!!!  
  
Sakura começou a correr mais rápido mas a meio caminho tropeçou e caiu. Shaoran correu a ter com ela e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Ela agarrou-se a ele e disse:   
  
-Vais-te embora... vou ficar sozinha...  
  
Shaoran abraçou-a e disse:  
  
-Vou estar sempre contigo...  
  
-Como?- perguntou Sakura desesperada- Vais para a China... e eu sei que isso é longe...  
  
Shaoran sorriu tristemente e disse colocando uma madeixa de cabelo na orelha de Sakura:  
  
-Eu sei que vou estar sempre contigo porque... porque eu gosto muito de ti...  
  
Sakura sorriu entre as lágrimas que tinham começado a banhar o seu rosto e disse:  
  
-Também gosto muito de ti...- em seguida passou as mãos pelo pescoço e tirou um colar com um pingente de flor de cerejeira dizendo- toma, para ti...  
  
Shaoran ficou a olhar admirado para o colar mas por fim sorriu e tirou o seu próprio colar dizendo:  
  
-Fazemos uma troca...  
  
Sakura sorriu e aceitou o colar de Shaoran colocando-o ao pescoço, os olhos do lobo do colar brilharam e Sakura perguntou:  
  
-É mágico?  
  
-É!- disse Shaoran- protege aqueles que acreditam no amor... acreditas no amor Sakura??  
  
Sakura sorriu e disse:  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então ele vai proteger-te sempre....  
  
Uma senhora aproximou-se e disse:  
  
-Vamos Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran assentiu, a senhora partiu e Shaoran disse para Sakura:  
  
-Vou voltar!!  
  
-Quando???- perguntou Sakura esperançada.  
  
-Assim que eu puder...- disse Shaoran sorrindo- ou quem sabe tu vens ter comigo??  
  
-"Xim"!- disse Sakura na sua voz infantil.  
  
A face de Shaoran tomou uns contornos meio embaraçados meio sérios quando ele perguntou:  
  
-Vamos ser sempre amigos, não vamos??  
  
Sakura sorriu e disse:  
  
-Vamos... e quando crescemos ninguém nos vai separar...  
  
-É!- disse Shaoran sorrindo- e vamos casar e ter uma grande casa...  
  
Sakura riu e disse:  
  
-E um bebé... tal como os reis... porque é de ti que eu gosto... e os bebés fazem-se de amor...  
  
Shaoran assentiu e era para falar mas algo o impediu, duma só vez como que combinado, duas mulheres puxaram cada uma pela sua criança e desapareceram cada uma na sua direcção:  
  
-Não te esqueças!!!!!!- disse Shaoran antes de desaparecer da vista de Sakura.  
  
-NUNCA!!!- berrou Sakura que acrescentou para si mesma à medida que a sua face se enchia de lágrimas- o amor sabe o que faz...  
  
~ And I will stand for my dream if I can.  
  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
  
But you are my only ~  
  
Sakura olhou para a sua mala à porta do que sempre fora a sua casa. Ia mudar, ia para uma casa muito longe, ia para longe de tudo. Sentiu várias lágrimas a banharem-lhe o rosto e de súbito ouviu uma voz:  
  
' Porque estás a chorar? Que parvoíce!!!'  
  
-Quem és tu???  
  
'Sou a tua cabeça!!! Fracamente filha que estupidez estares a chorar!!! Vais para um sítio novo! Não achas isso interessante! Vais ter uma escola nova, uma casa nova e montes de novos colegas!!!'  
  
-Mas eu não quero novos colegas... eu gosto dos meus colegas! E do Eriol e da Tomoyo... e do... e do... e do Shaoran...  
  
'Oh! Sim, esse!! Já cá faltava não era mesmo... ora esquece-o...'  
  
-Perdão??  
  
'ESQUECE-O!!!!!! Ele foi-se embora e não vai voltar!!!'  
  
"Espera aí um momento oh cérebro duma figa!!! Quem te disse isso???"  
  
'A experiência!!! E tu cala-te que só trazes confusões, coração lamechas!!!'  
  
"Não me podes mandar calar! Só a Sakura o pode fazer!!!! E tu não queres pois não Sakura???"  
  
'Que sabe ela disso!! Olha pequena é assim... vem comigo! Vamos ver sítios novos, conhecer novas pessoas... o coração é bom se quiseres passar o resto da tua vida a chorar! E tu não vais querer preocupar a tua mãe, vais??'  
  
-Mas o coração... não é de onde vem o amor???  
  
"É! É de mim que o amor vem..."  
  
-Mas isso não pode ser mau...  
  
'Se não achas mau viver agarrada a recordações e a chorar... não, não é nada mau...'  
  
-Que queres dizer...  
  
'Segue em frente... esquece-o ...'  
  
"Segue em frente sim... mas não o esqueças... guarda-o comigo... deixa-o comigo..."  
  
-Eu bem...  
  
'Faz o que ele diz! Dessa maneira deixa-te me paz... e a mim também...'  
  
Sakura respirou fundo e visualizou Shaoran a sorrir, em seguida visualizou uma Sakura vestida com cores claras que lhe deu a mão e correu para dentro do seu coração. Quando abriu os olhos Sakura era uma pessoa diferente, era uma pessoa que se deixava levar por aquilo que via e podia explicar... mas algures dentro do seu coração, ficou marcado para sempre uma pequena imagem dum Shaoran sorridente a dizer que a amava...  
  
«Fim do Falshback»  
  
~ And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
  
and I won't let my heart control my head,  
  
But you are my only   
  
And we don't say goodbye,  
  
And I know what I've got to be  
  
Immortality  
  
I make my journey through eternity  
  
I keep the memory of you and me inside ~  
  
"Quando cresceremos ninguém nos vai separar...e vamos casar e ter uma grande casa..."  
  
Sorriu... eles tinham uma casa grande, eles tinham casado...  
  
  
  
Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto Li, filha de Nadeshiko e Fujitaka Kinomoto, casada com Shaoran Li não só de corpo mas também de alma.  
  
Agora percebo que aquilo que se perde não é irrecuperável simplesmente está perdido para ser reencontrado, para se descobrir o seu verdadeiro valor.  
  
Pela segunda vez eu tive preste a perder quem eu mais amava.  
  
Se tal nunca se tivesse passado, se eu há mais de dez anos não o tivesse perdido pela primeira vez estou certa que hoje não lhe daria um décimo do valor que lhe dou.  
  
Se quando eu chorei tivesse tido as suas mãos para afastar a minhas lágrimas, eu não saberia o quanto elas são quentes e como se enquadram tão bem no meu rosto. Se eu tivesse o seu abraço em momentos de alegria não saberia como ele me faz sentir em segurança. Se eu o tivesse tido sempre comigo... eu poderia não perceber o que eu perderia se ele partisse...  
  
Mas ele partiu e eu soube a falta que ele me fazia...  
  
"O amor sabe o que faz..."  
  
Disse uma voz que se perdeu no infinito. "Sim" respondi "e eu também, vou levantar-me desta escuridão e enfrentar o meu destino eu acredito no amor e o futuro duma pessoa que acredita no amor não pode ser a escuridão"  
  
"Os anjos plantam cerejeiras no jardim do Paraíso... mas não está na altura de ires ter com eles" tornou a voz que parecia fazer eco na escuridão.  
  
O meu futuro não pode ser esta escuridão, e descansar ainda não posso... o que me prende? Sinto o seu calor a rodear-me mas só isso não é o suficiente para conseguir sair daqui. Preciso de algo mais, algo mais forte...mas o quê?   
  
Deixei marcas por onde passei, aplaudiram-me quando segui em frente...  
  
...mas a verdade é que o meu destino nunca me pertenceu verdadeiramente, não depois de ter dado o meu coração, quando o fiz entreguei o meu destino ás suaves brisas do amor...  
  
"O amor sabe o que faz..."  
  
Quem és tu? E de onde te vem tanta certeza?  
  
"Quem sou eu... quem mais o saberia se não tu? A certeza que tenho foste tu que ma deste pois foi dela que nasci... "  
  
Sim, eu sei. Como pode alguma vez me questionar? Se tu fazes parte de mim e és a prova que a única coisa que eu sei é real.  
  
"Agora sabes porque não podes morrer. Porque tens que te erguer da escuridão..."  
  
Sei... sei... SEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Fulfill your destiny.  
  
Is there within the child.  
  
My storm will never end,  
  
My fate is on the wind,  
  
The king of hearts, the joker's will,  
  
But we don't say goodbye  
  
I'll make them all remember me  
  
'Cos I have found a dream that must come true,  
  
Every ounce of me must see it though,  
  
But you are my only ~  
  
  
  
De súbito a luz o calor o som... eu tinha recuperado o contacto com o mundo ao longe conseguia ouvir as vozes que identificava como culpadas de tudo desde a minha maior perda ou meu maior ganho:  
  
-É pena... ela até parecia uma rapariga decente...  
  
-Então Li... como é a sensação de se ser o culpado pela morte da pessoa que mais se ama??  
  
Lágrimas banharam-me o rosto, mas lágrimas que não eram minhas...  
  
-Vou matar-vos...- disse uma voz que bem conhecia- eu vou matar-vos a todos, nem que me mate para o conseguir...  
  
Risos de escárnio encheram o ar.  
  
-Ah sim? Como???  
  
Senti-me a ser pousada no chão...  
  
Espera! Não!! Eu estou bem... Shaoran ouve-me... eu estou bem... não os ouças... eles querem corromper-te... se os matares atrairás o ódio... perder-te-ás.... Não! Não o faças...  
  
Preciso de me levantar! Preciso de ir lutar...  
  
'Diz lá se agora não davas tudo para me teres ouvido!!'  
  
"Calado Gaspar! Sempre nos piores momentos..."  
  
'Olha quem fala Constantina...'  
  
Parem de discutir e ajudem-me os dois!  
  
'OS DOIS??'  
  
"OS DOIS??"  
  
Sim... sabem porque é que até agora a minha vida foi um completo 8 ou 80?? Por vossa causa... não se pode só ouvir o coração ou a mente... é preciso chegar a um equilíbrio... e eu não o tenho... tenho que o achar! Tenho que me levantar...  
  
'Lamento mas as únicas mensagens que aqui chegam é que... bom... estás a ir-te...'  
  
Eu NÃO me estou a ir... eu NÃO me posso ir...   
  
-Mas não vês que é isso mesmo que queremos?? Pega no colar.. usa-o ... ataca-nos... ataca o teu primo que ta trouxe e que duma certa maneira ajudou a matá-la... ataca os teus tios que nunca te deram atenção... tens o poder Li... sempre o tiveste e que tal usá-lo para corrigir algumas das injustiças deste mundo???  
  
NÃO!!!! Se o fizeres o colar será de novo um objecto de morte e não de vida... o teu avó, o teu pai, tu... todos sofreram a perda ou separação de quem mais amavam... o vosso sofrimento e amor pelos que tinham partido e ficado mudou o colar... foram vocês... se o fizeres farás com que todo o sofrimento que eles passaram tenha sido em vão...  
  
Quero deixar um pouco de mim neste colar... quero passá-lo ao nosso filho que cresce dentro de mim... quero ser como prometemos ser em crianças... já temos tudo... temos um lar, que é uma casa à qual foi acrescentada amor, estamos casados, juntamos duas famílias, as nossas almas e carne, e agora vem aí o que iremos ter de mais precioso... o fruto do nosso amor, de tudo pelo qual batalhamos... sei que os sonhos são castelos de areia à beira mar... mas por favor meu amor, não sejas tu a onda que os vai destruir...  
  
Senti as mãos do Shaoran em redor do meu pescoço...  
  
-NNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Como explicar o inexplicável. Todas as células do meu corpo, um a um sentia os sectores do meu corpo a desligarem-se, e no entanto aquele "não" foi o mais alto, o mais sentido e o mais poderoso que alguma vez gritei... Senti de súbito que todo o meu ser se ligava ao colar que por sua vez se ligara ás cartas. Uma corrente de energia como eu nunca tinha visto surgiu do nada.   
  
E senti num único segundo, raiva, dor, perda, esperança, amor, eternidade...  
  
Todos aqueles que alguma vez tinha usado aquele colar estavam em mim e naquele segundo fomos um, partilhando os mesmos sentimentos, desejando as mesmas coisas, temendo o futuro e recordando o passado...  
  
Porque nessa altura o ciclo de ódio que se tinha iniciado á tantos anos atrás tinha sido quebrado. O amor sabe o que faz, a sua luz pode por vezes parecer fraca e inútil mas a realidade é que ela apenas espera o momento certo para agir. Ele não o poderia fazer quando o ódio e a vingança dominavam o coração do seu portador ou quando as trevas eram maiores que a luz. Finalmente o equilíbrio tinha sido atingido e numa espécie de vingança que mais poderia ser chamada de justiça poética eliminou aqueles que o tinham tornado um instrumento de ódio libertando assim a família que tinha condenado a uma vida de perda e sofrimento... Aquela que agora era a minha família.   
  
Há medida que sentia que voltava de novo ás trevas tive o maior conforto que uma pessoa que está prestes a morrer pelos seus ideais podo ter, que tudo tinha finalmente acabado e no entanto ainda mal começado...  
  
~ I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
  
I will make them give to me  
  
Immortality  
  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside  
  
And we don't say goodbye,  
  
We don't say goodebye  
  
With all my love for you  
  
And what else we may do  
  
We don't say, goodbye... ~   
  
Fim do Capítulo  
  
N.A: Bom eu nem me atrevo a pedir reviwes... quem me desculpar, por favor escreva, quem não... bom eu precebo... ^.~ O Epílogo estará pronto em breve, uma semana no máximo, mas agora que aulas vão recomeçar eu tenho mesmo de me aplicar... por isso não prometo nada, farei o meu melhor... isso eu posso prometer...  
  
Bjs  
  
CACL 


	13. Epílogo

Dedicado à Wolf por ter estado sempre lá para mim.  
  
Epílogo  
  
~ Sou o inicio e o fim... ~   
  
Como é que isto acaba...  
  
Será que no fundo interessa?´  
  
Afinal quem senão Shaoran sentirá a alegria suprema de ver a esposa acordar?  
  
Quem senão Sakura sorrirá e espantada verá que sim, que conseguiu, que está viva e que o colar foi totalmente transformado?  
  
Quem piscará os olhos de espanto senão Shaoran quando Sakura lhe contar sobre a voz que a ajudou e que sou...  
  
E eu?  
  
Quem sou eu?  
  
Será que isso interessa também?  
  
Serei real ou ficção?  
  
Cada um tem a sua vida e à medida qie vocês lêem isto tentam viver a minha vida e não a vossa...  
  
Complicado não é?  
  
Mas com o tempo deixará de ser...  
  
Mas se quiserem saber quem eu sou direi que...  
  
Sou o grito de dor que durante milénios saiu da boca dos que viram quem amavam morrerem, sou a esperança com que os ancestrais entregavam o colar sagrados aos seus descendentes.  
  
Sou o tempo, infinito e continuo no qual escorregam séculos, milénios, eras de seonhos, desejos e ódios...  
  
Sou o fim e o principio...  
  
Uma marca num voltar de século onde o ódio foi vencido porque houvem quem se tivessem apercebido que este nunca foi real...  
  
Sou o amor, a marca da única real, da única coisa que dura, sou a chama, o ar do fogo da esperança que sem mim se apagaria...  
  
Sou tudo isto e mais...  
  
Ou talvez menos, muito menos...  
  
Talvez possa reduzir isto tudo em três palavras...  
  
Porque afinal para quem me conhece sou:  
  
Genaishii Kinomoto Li...  
  
Genaishii...  
  
Só o amor é real...  
  
~ * Fim * ~  
  
N.A: Demorou tanto e por tão pouco ãh? Na realidade eu mudei este texto mais de mil vezes... Só gostei dele assim! Muito filosófico! Muito tipicamente eu! :p Anyway... Comentem... E eu talvez faça outra fic de CCS! :p Bjs 


End file.
